Les murs qui nous séparent
by Nafarik
Summary: Après que son village ait été ravagé par un incendie à cause d'une bande de rebelles, Izuku est obligé de fuir avec ce qu'il reste de son clan. Le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la ville neutre d'Hosu est celui qui traverse les montagnes de Musutafu, pourtant, ce n'est pas le choix le plus sûr pour éviter le clan des dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Il revoyait les flammes encercler le village, il entendait les cris des habitants tout autour de lui. Parmi ces cris, il reconnut la voix de sa meilleure amie et il se précipita à sa rencontre, ignorant la douleur à son bras droit. L'incendie avait gagné le village tout entier et il lui était impossible de trouver une maison ayant réchappé aux flammes. Il avait beau entendre des cris et des hurlements, il ne croisa personne alors qu'il courrait toujours tout droit, slalomant à travers les flammes et les braises.

« Izuku ! »

Il s'arrêta au son de la voix de son amie, regardant tout autour de lui pour trouver sa localisation, en vain. Il reprit sa course aussitôt, son souffle commençant à être saccadé.

« Ochako ! » Cria-t-il. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il décida d'appeler ses autres amis. « Tenya ! Hitoshi ! »

La chaleur autour de lui était insoutenable. Il sentait du sang couler de son bras droit jusqu'à son coude mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il devait retrouver ses amis et les sauver. Il devait sauver le plus de villageois possible. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

« Izuku ! »

Il voulait se laisser guider par la voix de sa meilleure amie mais il lui était impossible de localiser d'où elle provenait. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre tout autour de lui mais ce devait être à cause des flammes et de leur crépitement.

Sa course effrénée le mena au centre même du village, là où la statue du fondateur se dressait au-dessus de la fontaine. Après la disparition de Yagi Toshinori, c'était le père d'Izuku qui avait repris le rôle de chef et, alors que ce dernier avait perdu la vie lors d'un hiver particulièrement rude, le sort du village était désormais entre les mains d'Izuku. Quand bien même il soit un Oméga, il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de ses deux prédécesseurs.

« Izuku ! »

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, en direction de la voix de Tenya. Il fit deux pas en avant, puis se figea aussitôt.

En face de lui, parmi les décombres d'une maison en bois, il pouvait discerner les corps de ses trois amis, immobiles et face contre le sol.

« Ochako ! Tenya ! Hitoshi ! Non ! »

Il voulut s'élancer vers eux mais une vague de feu lui barra la route, enveloppant le corps de ses amis alors qu'il poussait un hurlement d'horreur.

Il se releva brusquement, sentant la sueur dévaler son front et sa nuque. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Izuku pour comprendre où il se trouvait et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la caverne dans laquelle ils avaient trouvés refuge. Il aperçut Ochako sur sa gauche, blottie contre leur amie Tsuyu dans le but de trouver un peu de réconfort.

Certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il décida de se lever, rejoignant l'entrée de la grotte, là où il savait trouver les deux seuls Alphas de leur groupe.

Tenya et Hitoshi le sentirent arriver et se tournèrent vers lui, emmitouflés dans une couverture. Faire un feu était bien trop dangereux dans cet endroit inconnu, alors qu'ils ignoraient si les rebelles étaient encore à leur trousses.

« Izuku, tu ne peux pas dormir ? » s'enquit Tenya.

Il écarta ses bras, arrangeant la couverture autour de lui pour en offrir un pan à Izuku. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire avant d'aller s'installer à ses côtés, ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Vous devriez dormir vous aussi. Je croyais que vous surveilliez à tour de rôle.

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » soupira Hitoshi en passant sa main sur sa nuque. « J'ai dû somnoler deux heures, c'est pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de toutes façons. »

Cela n'avait rien de rassurant mais Izuku savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Hitoshi avait toujours été insomniaque mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être un très bon chasseur jusqu'à présent. Il savait que Tenya lui aussi supportait bien le manque de sommeil avec son expérience en tant que guetteur.

Izuku n'avait aucune envie de mettre l'attaque sur le dos de quelqu'un mais il se demandait si le clan de rebelles aurait réussi à mettre le village à feu et à sang si Tenya avait été à son poste ce jour-là à la place de Romero. Le résultat aurait sans doute été le même. La seule différence aurait été que Tenya serait sans doute mort à la place de son collègue.

« Izuku, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en parler mais il va falloir songer à ce qu'on va pouvoir faire. » reprit Hitoshi. « Si on veut être en sécurité, il faut traverser les montagnes de Musutafu. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'y trouve.

_Il nous suffirait de faire un détour ! » intervint Tenya. « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de confronter ce clan de...

_Faire un détour nous prendrait des semaines ! » s'exclama Hitoshi. « Soyons honnêtes, Tenya, aucun des Omégas n'est préparé à fournir un tel effort physique. Surtout pas avec le stress auquel ils sont déjà confrontés ! »

Izuku regarda droit devant lui, dans les ténèbres qui recouvraient la forêt de Tatooin. En plein jour, il savait qu'il pouvait apercevoir la chaîne de montagnes depuis cette grotte. Ces montagnes qui abritaient le clan des dragons dont la réputation pouvait suffire à donner des cauchemars à n'importe quel Béta ou Oméga sain d'esprit. Son père lui avait raconté que Toshinori avait un jour essayé d'entrer en contact avec eux mais il avait été repoussé par une armée, sans lui laisser le temps de présenter ne serait-ce que ses respects pour cet autre autre clan.

Le clan d'Izuku savait qu'il était préférable de les éviter coûte que coûte. Pourtant, il ne savait pas s'ils avaient vraiment le choix : Hitoshi n'avait pas tort en disant que la moitié du groupe ne supporterait pas le voyage.

« Il nous faut traverser les montagnes. » souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. « Il nous suffit de faire profil bas et, avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous trouveront même pas. »

Il détestait se reposer sur la chance mais c'était mieux que de perdre la moitié des Omégas pendant le long voyage en contournant les montagnes.

« Izuku ! » s'exclama Tenya.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. » reprit-il. « Si le clan des rebelles est à nos trousses, nous avons plus de chances de leur échapper en traversant le chemin entre les montagnes. Et peut-être que le clan des dragons tombera sur eux et pas sur nous. »

Il détestait avoir un plan aussi approximatif. Il détestait avoir la vie de tant de personnes entre les mains alors qu'il en avait déjà perdu un trop grand nombre. C'était lui qui avait refusé les avances de Shigaraki Tomura, pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son refus puisse causer une attaque directe envers son village. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que les Omégas n'avaient pas le même rang social que les Alphas mais au moins dans son village chacun avait le droit de choisir son partenaire et les mariages forcés n'étaient pas coutumes. Pour le clan des rebelles, le refus d'un Oméga était visiblement quelque chose d'impardonnable, à un tel point qu'ils attaquent le clan d'Izuku.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Izuku ne voyait pas en quoi le clan des dragons pouvait être pire que celui des rebelles mais il avait été bercé de légendes pendant son enfance. Selon elles, les barbares vivant dans les montagnes étaient les descendants des derniers dragons et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils vivaient cachés, capturant toute personne les approchant de trop près pour les tuer ou les réduire en esclavage. Étant donné que Toshinori était revenu en un seul morceau des montagnes, cette partie-là était visiblement erronée et c'était la seule chose qui rassurait Izuku.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Izuku ? »

Ochako les avait rejoints juste après le lever du soleil, laissant Tsuyu dormir en recul dans la caverne. Tout comme Tenya, elle n'était pas plus rassurée à l'idée de traverser les montagnes mais Izuku n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis.

« Tamaki ne pourra pas supporter de contourner les montagnes et ça va nous ralentir si Tenya, Hitoshi ou bien Yosetsu doivent le porter. Si on veut atteindre la ville d'Hosu, il faut faire au plus vite. »

La blessure de Tamaki a la jambe n'était pas si grave mais en l'absence de soins elle n'allait faire que s'aggraver. Il savait aussi que les chaleurs d'Itsuka étaient prévues dans une poignée de jours et elle serait incapable de continuer le voyage dans cet état. S'ils avaient un moyen de locomotion, il ne serait pas contre le détour mais à pied le temps leur était compté.

Le groupe réunit toutes leurs affaires avant de se mettre à route après un repas rapide. Hitoshi resta en arrière pour encadrer le groupe d'Omégas et de Bétas tandis qu'Izuku resta à l'avant avec Tenya, Ochako juste sur leurs talons. Alors qu'il sentait l'inquiétude de ses camarades Omégas, Izuku tenta de garder son calme et sa contenance pour les transmettre à tout le groupe. Contrôler son aura n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre sur le tas. Depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était lui qui avait repris par défaut le rôle de pilier du clan alors que le deuil avait fractionné les habitants.

Ils marchaient depuis trois heures quand la forêt se fit de plus en plus dense, une impression lugubre s'en dégageant. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient se perdit entre les hautes herbes et les racines des arbres, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix que de s'engager à l'aveuglette dans la forêt de chênes. D'après la carte que brandissait Tenya, il leur suffisait de marcher tout droit pour se retrouver directement face au chemin traversant la chaîne de montagnes mais sans le moindre repère, il était facile de se perdre.

Des bruits se faisaient entendre tout autour d'eux, sans doute à des animaux sauvages comme des cerfs ou des salamandres. Du moment qu'ils étaient loin, le groupe ne courrait aucun risque mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour terroriser les Omégas du groupe. Tenya et Hitoshi tentèrent de les rassurer avec leur propre aura mais Izuku pouvait toujours entendre des geignements dans son dos, reconnaissant les voix de Tamaki et Yuya.

Au bout d'une longue marche, Izuku aperçut un filet de lumière droit devant eux et il ne chercha pas à cacher son soulagement, marchant plus vite vers la source de lumière qui signifiait la sortie de cette forêt sombre.

« Izuku, attention ! » cria soudain Tenya.

Son ami le tira en arrière alors qu'il entendait du bruit dans les hautes herbes juste sur sa gauche. S'en suivit aussitôt un bruit de sifflement et Izuku distingua quelque chose de brillant effleurer son visage avant de s'enfoncer dans le tronc de l'arbre juste à sa droite. En tournant la tête, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Il entendit Ochako crier avant de sentir la panique des autres Omégas. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête vers son groupe, ils furent encerclés par un groupe d'Alphas portant des masques sur le visage. Izuku savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du clan des rebelles, alors il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité sur leur identité.

« Le clan des dragons... »

Tenya l'attira en arrière, se postant devant lui avec la lance qui constituait l'une des deux seules armes du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une troupe de bras cassés vient faire dans le coin ? C'est notre terrain de chasse ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler portait un masque recouvert d'arabesques rouges et vertes avec des cornes blanches s'élevant au-dessus de son crâne. A l'image de tous les autres masques, il était bordé de fourrure blanche recouvrant toute la tête de leur propriétaire ainsi que leur cou.

« Eh ! Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans le coin ? Vous voulez tous mourir ?! »

Le regard d'Izuku s'était perdu sur l'épaule de l'homme et sur le tatouage qu'il pouvait apercevoir lorsqu'il s'était remis à crier.

« Nous n'avons aucune intention d'empiéter sur votre territoire ! » s'exclama Izuku, les yeux fixés sur l'homme paraissait être le chef. « Notre village a été attaqué par le clan des rebelles et nous voulons juste traverser les montagnes pour rejoindre Hosu ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun...

_Je me fiche que vous soyez en cavale, personne ne traverse notre territoire sans mon autorisation ! »

Sur sa droite, Izuku put entendre un autre membre du clan des dragons soupirer. Il s'agissait de la seule personne qui avait le torse caché, la seule femme du groupe. Les femmes Alphas n'étaient pas rares mais il n'y en avait jamais eu dans le village d'Izuku.

« S'il vous plaît ! Plusieurs d'entre nous sont blessés ! Nous avons besoin de les faire soigner au plus vite ! »

Il savait que tout le groupe d'Alphas devait sentir la panique et la peur des Omégas qu'ils encerclaient. En temps normal, cela aurait dû être suffisant pour qu'ils veuillent leur apporter de l'aide mais le chef du clan des dragons était visiblement insensible aux appels de détresse. Mais heureusement pour eux, il semblait bien être le seul à y être indifférent.

« Chef, on pourrait peut-être les aider. » souffla la femme qui avait soupiré quelques instants auparavant. « La plupart d'entre eux sont des Omégas. On serait des sauvages si on ne leur venait pas en aide.

_Camie a raison ! » fit un homme plus loin. « J'ai aucune envie d'avoir la mort d'Omégas sur la conscience !

_La ferme ! A quoi ça va me servir de les aider ? »

Le chef ne voulait pas en démordre mais c'était rassurant de voir qu'au moins deux des Alphas étaient réceptifs. Izuku n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en arriver là mais il fallait qu'il fasse pencher la balance en sa faveur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange de soins pour nos blessés ?

_A ce que je peux voir, aucun d'entre vous ne possède quelque chose de valeur. Rien de ce que vous pouvez offrir ne peut acheter ma pitié alors vous feriez mieux de repartir d'où vous venez avant que je...

_Et si je deviens votre esclave ? Vous aiderez ma famille et les laisserez traverser les montagnes ?

_Izuku ! » hurla la voix de Tenya.

Il ne quitta pas le chef des yeux, essayant de deviner sa réaction à travers son masque, alors que tous les autres Alphas gardaient le silence. Toutes les histoires sur le clan des dragons parlaient d'esclavage. Même le père d'Izuku avait entendu parlé de tous ces Bétas et Omégas qui disparaissaient à proximité des montagnes et qui étaient réduits en esclavage par le clan des dragons. Si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait assurer la survie et la sécurité des survivants de son clan, alors Izuku était prêt à se sacrifier. Dès qu'il aurait la confirmation que tout le monde avait quitté les montagnes, il essaierait de s'enfuir pour les rejoindre. C'était sans doute le pire plan possible et imaginable mais le chef des dragons paraissait prêt à les exécuter s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas.

« Izuku, non ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ochako qui cria, alors que le chef du clan des dragons s'avançait lentement vers lui. Izuku serra les poings, ne quittant pas son masque des yeux. Ne pouvant même pas discerner son visage, il lui donnait l'impression de ne même pas être humain.

Une fois à sa hauteur, l'homme leva la main pour attraper le visage d'Izuku, ses doigts s'enfonçant brutalement dans ses joues.

« Tu as tellement envie d'être un esclave ? » grogna-t-il.

Avec sa main libre, il tira sur le haut de son masque pour le dégager de sa tête, laissant apercevoir en premier ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Izuku tomba alors nez à nez avec des yeux rouges perçants qui le figèrent sur place.

« Alors tu vas en devenir un. »

Lorsque l'homme se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais, Izuku faillit aussitôt regretter sa décision. Mais pour le bien de son peuple, il n'avait pas d'autre choix devant lui.

« Katsuki, attends ! Tu ne...

_La ferme, Eijirou ! » grogna l'homme aux yeux rouges. « On rentre, maintenant ! »

Il laissa échapper une aura dominatrice qui cloua Izuku sur place alors même que le chef l'avait déjà lâché. Un coup d'œil en direction de Tenya lui suffit pour comprendre que son ami aussi était affecté par cette aura. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient été incapable de fuir tant que le chef était présent.

Le groupe d'Alphas encadra les survivants du clan d'Izuku pendant tout le chemin jusqu'aux montagnes, là où se trouvait le village occupé par le clan des dragons. Il était bien plus grand que ce à quoi Izuku s'était attendu en entendant les légendes et les deux crânes de dragons accrochées au-dessus de la seule entrée avait de quoi intimider tous les intrus qui avaient le malheur de croiser la route du clan.

Alors même qu'ils passèrent l'entrée, il vit une femme courir vers eux, ses cheveux roses visibles de loin. Il s'agissait d'un Alpha et Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

« Eijirou !

_Mina ! »

L'homme qui avait cherché à prendre la défense du groupe d'Izuku retira son masque aussitôt avant de faire deux pas en avant. Izuku eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses cheveux rouges et son visage souriant avant que la femme Alpha ne se jette sur lui, ses jambes et ses bras serrés autour de lui comme le ferait un serpent avec une proie. Lorsqu'il vit les mains de l'homme se glisser sous les pans de la jupe de la femme serrée contre lui, il détourna les yeux aussitôt, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ce qu'il devait penser d'une relation entre deux Alphas. A sa connaissance, même la ville d'Hosu interdisait les relations de mêmes genres secondaires si les deux individus n'étaient pas des Bétas.

« Camie, emmène les blessés à Chiyo. » souffla le chef, faisant sursauter Izuku. « Et toi, Eijirou, décroche-toi de ta sangsue deux minutes pour amener le reste à Kyoka. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut avec eux. »

Sa dernière phrase ne plut pas beaucoup à Izuku.

« Ne leur faites pas de mal ! » s'écria-t-il. « On a un marché !

_Toi, tu la fermes et tu viens par là ! »

Il attrapa violemment Izuku par le bras avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, traversant une bonne partie de la ville entourée par les montagnes. La plupart des habitants s'arrêtèrent sur leur passage pour dévisager Izuku mais personne ne dit mot, n'osant sans doute pas prendre le risque d'énerver leur chef. Ce dernier avançait tout droit vers une yourte à l'écart des autres et le sang d'Izuku ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver. Si cette yourte était celle du chef aux yeux rouges, alors il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité concernant son sort. En disant qu'il allait devenir son esclave, il aurait dû y penser aussitôt.

Il fut balancé à l'intérieur de l'habitation sans le moindre ménagement, atterrissant sur le large tapis recouvrant le sol. L'intérieur de la yourte avait la même odeur oppressante que l'Alpha, au point de lui donner la nausée, le forçant à plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez.

Une main se referma sur le devant de sa tunique, le forçant à se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa une fois de plus les yeux écarlates et dû dévier les siens aussitôt, ne pouvant pas supporter tant de pression. Les légendes mentionnant le clan des dragons n'avaient jamais parlé de quelqu'un pouvant tuer avec un simple regard mais il ne serait pas étonné si cela faisait partie des facultés du chef.

« Alors ? Tu vas être un bon petit esclave, Oméga ? »

Izuku serra les poings, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

« On a un marché ? Vous promettez qu'il n'arrivera rien au reste de mon clan ?

_Tu me prends pour qui ? Le mensonge équivaut à une décapitation ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus que ma parole ? »

De ses mains tremblantes, Izuku commença à défaire sa tunique. Il se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne pas marmonner sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait jamais été touché par personne, ayant toujours passé ses chaleurs isolé jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver mais il pouvait deviner que ce serait douloureux. Il n'avait jamais entendu aucun compliment sur le clan des dragons, aussi doutait-il que la tendresse en fasse partie. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour protéger son peuple, alors il n'avait pas à regretter son sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il était étalé sur la pile de couvertures qui formait le lit du chef aux yeux rouges. Il s'était endormi, ou évanoui, à un moment donné et lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait réalisé qu'il était seul dans la yourte, à son plus grand soulagement. En étant seul, il pouvait essayer d'imaginer que tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, depuis l'attaque de son village jusqu'à son emprisonnement dans la yourte. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait voulu oublié et sa seule consolation avait été qu'il n'avait absolument rien senti lorsque le chef s'était servi de son corps quelques heures auparavant. Il n'avait pas senti le sol dur contre sa joue ou ses coudes ; il n'avait pas senti les ongles de l'homme s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses hanches ; il n'avait aucune douleur lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré. C'était comme si son esprit avait été dissocié de son corps, comme si cela n'avait vraiment été qu'un rêve.

« Eh, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il avait failli ne pas entendre la voix. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la yourte, apercevant une femme aux cheveux courts, tenant le rideau rouge pour lui laisser le passage.

Izuku fut incapable de lui répondre mais croiser son regard sembla la convaincre de s'avancer vers lui, un bol en bois dans son autre main.

« Tu t'appelles Izuku, c'est ça ? Je suis Kyoka. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte mais je suis une Oméga aussi donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

_Kyoka ? Oh, c'est vers toi que mes amis ont été... »

Izuku ne finit pas sa phrase, sursautant alors que la jeune femme prenait place sur le lit à côté de lui. A cette distance, il pouvait apercevoir la mixture verte que contenait le bol entre ses mains et il ne put réprimer une grimace à cause de l'odeur désagréable.

« Tes amis vont bien mais ils sont inquiets pour toi. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas tord vu que tu as eu affaire à Katsuki... Tiens, bois ça.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kyoka paraissait amicale mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à qui que ce soit du clan des dragons. Surtout pas avec le traitement que le chef lui avait réservé. Il serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il cherchait encore à le fuir.

« Tous les Omégas utilisent cette potion pour éviter une grossesse. Ça va te donner mal au ventre pendant quelques jours mais c'est toujours mieux qu'avoir une portée sans le vouloir. »

Il lui prit aussitôt le bol des mains, n'ayant aucune envie de porter la progéniture du chef du clan des dragons. Le goût de la mixture n'était pas mieux que son odeur mais il se fit violence pour vider le bol d'une traite avant de le tendre à la jeune femme de nouveau.

« C'est, euh... C'est courant de boire ce genre de potions ? » demanda-t-il.

A sa connaissance, les grossesses non voulues étaient très rares dans son village et il avait du mal à concevoir qu'un Oméga puisse refuser d'avoir une portée. A moins que les cas comme le sien soient monnaie courante.

« Oh ! » sourit Kyoka. « Assez oui. Nos Alphas se battent toujours pour nous quand on est en chaleurs et c'est tellement grisant de les voir que c'est difficile d'aller à l'encontre de nos instincts ! »

Le visage d'Izuku se décomposa en l'entendant. Cela voulait-il dire qu'un Oméga pouvait avoir un partenaire différent pour chacun de ses cycles ? Jusqu'où allaient les combats ? Était-ce des combats à mort ? Pour avoir gagné le nom de barbares, cela ne devrait pas l'étonner si cela était le cas.

« J'imagine qu'on est plus libertins que d'autres clans. » reprit-elle en le dévisageant. « Tout le monde a fait la même tête que toi en apprenant nos coutumes ! »

La jeune femme se releva alors et changea de sujet.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Katsuki est reparti avec le reste des chasseurs mais je peux t'apporter de la viande séchée ou des fruits le temps qu'il revienne si tu as vraiment faim.

_Euh, je... Je peux avoir des fruits, s'il te plaît ? »

Il avait grimacé à la mention de la viande. Son régime alimentaire s'était toujours constitué de poissons, de noix, de fruits et de légumes et il n'avait jamais mangé de viande de sa vie. Son père lui avait toujours dis que les Omégas avaient du mal à digérer la viande mais peut-être que les membres du clan des dragons avaient un estomac plus résistant que la normale.

« Et est-ce que...

_Hum ?

_Ce serait possible de voir mes amis ? »

C'était sans doute une demande vaine mais Kyoka semblait suffisamment amicale pour au moins lui fournir une réponse honnête. De sa voix, il pouvait probablement se faire entendre dire qu'il était emprisonné sans droit de visite sans qu'il ne le prenne mal.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Katsuki aime avoir l'odeur d'un de tes amis dans sa yourte. Mais si vous restez juste devant ça devrait aller. Du moment que c'est un Oméga, je peux bien t'emmener qui tu veux. »

Izuku en resta bouche bée pendant un moment, n'arrivant pas à comprendre que sa demande ait reçue une réponse positive.

« Je... Je peux sortir d'ici ?

_Tu n'as pas de liens, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait t'empêcher de sortir d'ici. Du moment que tu ne sors pas du village, tu peux bien aller où bon te semble ! C'est si difficile à croire ? »

Il hocha la tête, faisant rire la jeune femme. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé être un esclave, il avait beaucoup trop de liberté.

« Euh, je... Est-ce que tu peux faire venir Ochako ?

_Ochako ? D'accord, je retiens ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter l'habitation sans un mot de plus.

Plusieurs minutes durent s'écouler avant qu'Izuku ne se décide finalement à s'asseoir sur les couvertures, cherchant ses vêtements des yeux pour s'habiller avant que Kyoka ne revienne avec son amie.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. A part la manière dont le chef l'avait traité, Izuku n'avait pas le statut qu'il aurait pu imaginer d'un esclave. Quel sort réservait d'ailleurs le clan des dragons à leurs esclaves ? Étaient-ils tous massacrés dès qu'ils n'avaient plus de fonctions ? Izuku allait-il être tué dès le retour de l'homme aux yeux rouges ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Kyoka lui apportait-elle de la nourriture ? N'était-ce pas un gâchis en sachant qu'il n'allait sans doute pas avoir le temps de digérer son repas ? Non, la mort n'était sans doute pas ce qui l'attendait. A cause de ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, il était sans doute plus probable de penser qu'il allait continuer à être l'esclave sexuel du chef du clan. Et dans le pire des cas, peut-être allait-il servir d'esclave au clan tout entier ? Le fait d'entendre Kyoka dire qu'ils étaient libertins ne faisaient qu'encourager cette hypothèse et une expression d'horreur se dessina sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Dès qu'Ochako serait là, il lui demanderait de quitter la ville au plus vite avec le reste de leur clan et de fuir avant que lui-même n'en fasse de même. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre du moment que sa famille était toujours dans l'enceinte du village.

« Izuku ! »

Il sursauta au son de la voix de son amie de l'autre côté du rideau le séparant du reste de la ville. Il s'empressa de fermer sa tunique avant de la rejoindre, écartant le rideau sur son passage.

« Izuku ! » s'écria une fois de plus Ochako.

Elle se jeta aussitôt sur lui, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Kyoka se tenait juste en arrière, un sourire attendri sur le visage tandis qu'elle tenait deux sacs en tissus dans ses deux mains.

« Je reviendrai te chercher dans un moment, Ochako. » souffla-t-elle avant de poser les deux sacs à même le sol, leur tournant le dos pour repartir de son côté.

Izuku avait été certain qu'elle resterait dans le but de les surveiller. Était-elle tellement persuadée qu'il leur était impossible de s'enfuir ? Mais la raison était le dernier de ses problèmes.

« Ochako, tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

_C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'a fait ? »

Il fut incapable de répondre, ayant peur que la douleur parvienne finalement à son cerveau en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, sentant ses mains se resserrer sur les épaules de son amie.

« Il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici, Izuku ! Tu ne peux pas rester son esclave si c'est pour t'affliger ce genre de...

_Non ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi ! Il faut que vous quittiez cet endroit sans moi ! Il ne vous arrivera rien tant que je reste ici ! Comment va Tamaki ? »

Ochako fronça les sourcils avant de baisser à son tour les yeux vers le sol. Izuku ne s'attendait pas à une bonne nouvelle.

« Il va bien. C'est juste que d'après leur soigneuse, il va lui falloir deux ou trois jours avant de pouvoir marcher normalement. Personne d'autre n'est gravement blessé et Hitoshi est resté auprès de Tamaki et Yuya. Ils sont toujours dans la yourte de cette Chiyo. C'est elle qui les a soigné. »

Plusieurs jours. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Izuku ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir plusieurs jours en étant un esclave. Il baissa les yeux vers les deux sacs en tissus laissés par Kyoka et décida de les ramasser, s'asseyant en tailleur devant la yourte. Les sacs contenaient des framboises et des groseilles et il salivait rien que de voir leur couleur vive.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il en tendant un des sacs à son amie.

Il fallait qu'il change de sujet et, surtout, qu'il mange un peu pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ochako secoua la tête mais prit place à ses côtés, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Izuku commença à grignoter les fruits sans plus attendre, regardant droit devant lui alors que plusieurs habitants de la ville allaient et venaient sur les chemins entre les autres habitations.

« Ils sont bizarres ici... » souffla Ochako au bout d'un moment.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà compris mais il ne put s'empêcher de questionner son amie.

« Pourquoi ? Ils ont fait ou dit quelque chose ?

_Tu sais, Itsuka va avoir son cycle bientôt. Les Omégas d'ici peuvent le sentir et l'un d'eux à proposer de l'aider à traverser ses chaleurs si nous étions encore là à ce moment. Deux Omégas ensemble... Tu arrives à imaginer ça, toi ? »

Il se souvenait d'avoir vu ces deux Alphas dans les bras l'un de l'autre en arrivant dans la ville du clan des dragons. Même si cela paraissait inconcevable pour Ochako ou lui, c'était visiblement une pratique courante à l'intérieur de ce clan. Il évita de mentionner le côté libertin des membres du clan. Ochako n'avait sans doute pas besoin de le savoir et avec un peu de chance, elle ne l'apprendrait jamais. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle quitte cet endroit en s'inquiétant pour lui plus que nécessaire.

« C'est juste l'affaire de quelques jours. » fit Izuku. « Quand Tamaki pourra remarcher, vous pourrez traverser les montagnes et rejoindre Hosu tranquillement.

_Ce n'est pas possible.

_Quoi ? »

Il cessa de manger pour se tourner vers son amie, cette dernière ayant posé son menton sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Ils ne nous laisseront pas traverser les montagnes. » répondit-elle. « Tenya a déjà demandé et Kyoka a dit que c'était impossible. Il est déjà décidé qu'ils nous ramèneront là où ils nous ont trouvés pour prendre la longue route qui contourne la chaîne de montagnes.

_Quoi ? Mais... Et les rebelles ? C'est bien trop risqué de perdre autant de temps alors qu'ils...

_J'ai bien peur qu'on ait pas le choix... »

Izuku ne pouvait rien dire pour essayer de la rassurer. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger la situation. Si les rebelles devaient s'en prendre à son clan sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se le pardonner. C'était pour assurer leur sécurité qu'il s'était proposé comme esclave et il ne voulait pas que ses efforts soient en vain.

Kyoka refit son apparition pour reconduire Ochako là où tous les autres membres de son clan avait était rassemblé et il fut incapable de lui offrir autre chose qu'un sourire. Lorsque la jeune femme du clan des dragons retourna auprès d'Izuku pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il parla avant même de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que mon clan passe par les montagnes ?

_La question c'est plutôt pourquoi vous tenez tant à passer par là. » rétorqua Kyoka, ayant perdu son sourire pour froncer les sourcils.

« Notre village a été attaqué par un clan de rebelles. Ils doivent être encore à nos trousses et c'est pour ça que nous cherchions à rejoindre Hosu le plus rapidement possible. »

La jeune femme parut réfléchir un moment avant de poser une main sur sa hanche, répondant finalement.

« Personne n'a jamais traversé ces montagnes en vie depuis que notre clan s'est installé ici. Il n'y aura jamais aucune exception alors vous allez devoir revoir vos plans. Je suis désolée pour ton clan mais il n'y aucune chance pour qu'on vous laisse passer par les montagnes. »

Elle avait parlé avec un air sévère qu'Izuku ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il n'avait pas de peine à s'imaginer toutes les personnes qui avaient dû être exécutées pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient cherché à traverser les montagnes de Musutafu. Kyoka avait beau paraître amicale, elle ne faisait pas partie du clan des dragons pour rien et il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

« Mais peut-être que si tu arrives à caresser Katsuki dans le sens du poil, il voudra peut-être prendre en chasse ce clan de rebelles pour tes beaux yeux ! » reprit Kyoka, retrouvant son sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Qu... Quoi ? »

Il était tellement surpris par sa réplique qu'il fut incapable de prononcer autre chose.

« Aucun de nous n'a jamais pu le dompter mais si tu y met tout ton possible, ça n'est pas impossible. Je peux te montrer ce qu'il aime si tu veux tenter ta chance.

_Quoi ? Le dompter ? Tu veux dire que... Tu as déjà... avec lui ?

_C'est notre chef. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tout le monde s'est un jour demandé comment ce serait d'être enlacé par Katsuki. Même Mina l'a entraîné dans sa yourte une fois et pourtant Eijirou a le quasi monopole sur elle. Il n'a jamais choisi de partenaire alors n'importe quel Oméga parmi nous peut le choisir pendant nos chaleurs. »

Il s'agissait de beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup pour lui et il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles. Pour lui, tant de libertinage était tout bonnement impensable et il comprenait pourquoi ce clan était considéré comme un peuple de barbares et de sauvages auprès de tous.

« Ce que vous pouvez être pudique, tous ! » se moqua Kyoka. « Où est le mal à apprécier le plaisir de la chair ? A croire que c'est tabou pour vous ! Tu devrais essayer de te détendre un peu et d'apprécier ce que tu as. Reiko et Neito donneraient cher pour être à ta place !

_A... A ma place ? Qui pourrait vouloir être un esclave ?

_L'esclave de Katsuki ? Franchement ? Même Camie en serait jalouse. Se retrouver dans les bras protecteurs de notre Alpha, c'est l'une des meilleures sensations au monde.

_P-Protecteurs ? »

Le cerveau d'Izuku cherchait à tout prix à ne pas se souvenir de l'étreinte du chef et il était inconcevable de penser la même chose que Kyoka. Pour lui à qui on avait forcé la main, il était impossible de réprimer une grimace en entendant la jeune femme parler.

« J'imagine que tu es parti sur de mauvaises bases avec Katsuki alors ce doit être trop tôt pour voir ses bons côtés... » soupira la jeune femme. « Il a du caractère, je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a tous accepté comme chef. Après la mort de Mitsuki, on aurait très bien pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place. »

Izuku fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant rien dire. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances qui avaient conduits le blond aux yeux rouges à être chef et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi le clan des dragons le suivaient. Il voulait juste que sa famille parte de cette ville le plus vite possible. Il voulait monter un plan pour s'échapper lui-même et ne plus jamais se retrouver sur le chemin de ce clan qui était prêt à les tuer sous prétexte qu'ils veuillent traverser les montagnes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce peuple était si protecteur envers les montagnes de Musutafu mais rien ne pouvait justifier le massacre de qui que ce soit à cause d'elles. L'instinct de survie d'Izuku lui criait de s'enfuir et c'est ce qu'il ferait à la moindre occasion. Si son peuple était vraiment forcé de contourner les montagnes, alors il devait être avec eux pendant le voyage. Si les rebelles s'en prenaient à eux, il devait être de la partie.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça. » grimaça Kyoka. « On a pas besoin d'être ennemi si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être susceptible vous autres... »

Sur ces mots, elle repartit en plein cœur du village, ne se retournant jamais vers Izuku. Malgré ses paroles, Izuku avait du mal à concevoir d'être ami avec un chef qui se servait de lui comme un objet sexuel.


	3. Chapter 3

« Katsuki, attends ! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers Eijirou, se dirigeant déjà vers sa yourte après avoir retiré le masque qui couvrait l'intégralité de son visage, le faisant toujours transpirer plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sentait quelque chose couler sur son torse nu et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du sang du sanglier géant que son groupe avait poursuivi dans la forêt. Pour autant, il ne fit rien pour essuyer sa peau, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait qu'empirer les choses. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il devait retourner dans ses quartiers.

Dès qu'il franchit le rideau à l'entrée, un coup d'œil vers son lit lui permit de localiser l'homme aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir énormément bougé depuis que Katsuki était reparti en chasse, pourtant il se doutait que Kyoka avait dû lui rendre visite, exactement comme il le lui avait demandé. Sans un regard de plus vers lui, il se dirigea vers la table qui se dressait au fond de la yourte, plongeant ses mains dans la vasque remplie d'eau afin de se débarrasser des traces de sang sur sa peau avant qu'il ne sèche. A cause de l'odeur de sang toujours présente dans ses narines, c'était tout juste s'il pouvait sentir l'anxiété que l'Oméga relâchait dans l'air confiné de la yourte. S'occuper d'un Oméga n'avait jamais fais partie de ses tâches, du moins jamais directement. Si ceux de son clan avait quelque chose à réclamer, ils le faisaient toujours sans demander si Katsuki avait envie de les entendre alors il n'était pas vraiment habitué au silence. Comment était-il censé savoir ce que cet homme voulait s'il ne disait rien ?

« Kyoka est venu ici ? » demanda-t-il alors, après avoir poussé un long soupir.

« Q-quoi ? » fit l'Oméga. « Oh... Oui, elle est venue mais...

_Alors ça veut dire que tu as mangé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

La faim n'était visiblement pas le problème. Si le chef de cet autre clan commençait à lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude, Katsuki n'aurait aucune solution pour lui. Sous prétexte qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour être son esclave, il ne pouvait pas commencer à négliger ses obligations à cause de lui. Surtout en sachant qu'il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Katsuki se tourna vers l'Oméga, qui le dévisageait d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait pas retenu son nom, alors que plusieurs des membres de son clan l'avaient criés quelques heures auparavant seulement. Il aurait pu le lui demander mais, une fois de plus, cela n'en valait sans doute pas la peine. Il pouvait toujours l'appeler comme bon lui chantait, si étant qu'il ait besoin de l'appeler.

Tandis qu'il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le chef de clan, il le vit ramener ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, serrant ses cuisses comme si sa vie en dépendait. Katsuki eut un rictus, ayant compris ce que l'Oméga voulait. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour avancer vers son lit, détachant le harnais fixé à ses épaules, avant d'en faire autant pour la ceinture à ses hanches maintenant son sabre.

« Quoi, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi l'espace de quelques heures ? » se moqua-t-il alors qu'il grimpait sur l'amoncellement de couvertures. « T'es vraiment comme tous les...

_Pourquoi mon clan n'a pas le droit de passer au travers des montagnes ? »

Sa question le coupa de court et brisa complètement l'ambiance qu'il essayait de créer. L'Oméga avait encore cette lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, la même que lorsqu'il s'était proposé en tant qu'esclave pour laisser le chemin libre pour son clan. Katsuki ne détestait pas ce regard mais il se sentit une fois de plus mis au défi et, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir sans réfléchir.

« Personne ne passe à travers les montagnes, à la seule exception d'être déjà mort. » lâcha-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. « Pourquoi ? Maintenant que tu t'es proposé comme esclave tu veux en plus être volontaire pour être sacrifié ?

_Je... Il faut absolument que mon clan atteigne Hosu au plus vite ! Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps à...

_Et en quoi ça me regarde ? » le coupa Katsuki.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses explications. Ce qui arrivait à cet autre clan était le dernier de ses problèmes. Dès qu'ils auraient tous quittés l'enceinte de sa ville, il aurait juste à les oublier.

« Je veux que vous fassiez escorter mon clan par-delà les montagnes ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux verts après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés sur les couvertures sous lui. « Je peux faire ce que vous voulez si...

_Eh, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux ajouter des conditions à ce marché ? Tu crois que j'en fais pas déjà suffisamment pour ton clan de faibles ? »

L'Oméga fronça les sourcils, un air dégoûté se dessinant sur son visage. C'était comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas tout ce que le clan des dragons faisait pour eux. S'il y avait une chose que Katsuki détestait en plus de la faiblesse et la trahison, c'était bien l'ingratitude.

L'Alpha était rentré dans son jeu et avait accueilli son clan temporairement chez eux. Il avait fait soigné leurs blessés, nourris chaque membre du clan étranger. Sans compter qu'il était rentré dans le jeu de l'autre chef, l'acceptant en tant qu'esclave. Ils avaient été deux pendant leurs précédents ébats et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela avait été un profit à sens unique.

Il leva le poing au-dessus de son épaule, prêt à frapper l'intrus, pourtant il se retint de justesse, jurant entre ses dents. Il n'était plus d'humeur pour goûter une fois de plus le corps de l'autre, même si l'Oméga en venait à le supplier. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la yourte, manquant d'arracher le rideau sur son passage.

Ses pas enragés le conduisirent au centre du village, là où Eijirou et Camie s'occupaient à la préparation du repas pour tous les membres du clan. Plutôt que de les aider comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle contre le muret entourant la place principale, attendant que quelqu'un lui apporte sa ration de nourriture. La distribution n'avait pas encore commencée mais cela ne saurait tarder. En balayant la place des yeux, il put voir que Kyoka venait tout juste de rameuter les membres de l'autre clan. L'un d'eux devait toujours être dans la yourte de Chiyo mais il savait que lui aussi aurait sa part, exactement comme tout le monde. A cause de l'affront de leur chef, il en venait à regretter la nourriture qu'il gaspillait pour eux. S'il en parlait à Eijirou, ce dernier lui ferait sans doute tout un discours sur les avantages que le clan aurait à essayer de se débarrasser du terme de barbare que tous les clans alentours semblaient vouloir leur coller à la peau. Et Katsuki rétorquerait en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de ce terme de barbare pour tenir les gens à distance. Ils avaient besoin que les autres clans aient peur d'eux pour les garder à distance des montagnes. Les montagnes de Musutafu étaient leur responsabilité et la colère de leurs ancêtres s'abattraient sans doute sur eux s'ils en venaient à l'oublier.

Alors que ses yeux s'étaient déjà perdus dans les flammes crépitant au centre de la place, il sentit le regard d'un Oméga sur lui et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard interrogateur de Kyoka. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, se fichant pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher. Il lui avait été répété à maintes reprises qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un Oméga stressé et anxieux tout seul et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il ne faisait pas partie de son clan, alors cette règle ne le concernait pas. Concentrant à nouveau son attention sur le grand feu, il put voir la jeune femme aux cheveux courts traverser son champ de vision tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la yourte de Katsuki, certainement pour aller chercher l'Oméga étranger. Les autres Omégas de son clan avaient déjà commencés à lâcher des signaux de détresse à cause de l'absence de leur chef mais il tâcha de les ignorer.

« Katsuki ? »

Il sursauta au son de la voix et se tourna vers Reiko, la foudroyant du regard un instant. L'Oméga aux cheveux argentés était la seule personne qui pouvait le prendre par surprise, lui valant son surnom de spectre. Son odeur était tellement discrète que même les autres Omégas avait toujours du mal à la repérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna-t-il, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme croisa les bras devant elle, détournant le regard un instant vers l'un des chemins menant aux habitations avant de le dévisager de nouveau.

« Je... Mes chaleurs arrivent alors je vais danser aujourd'hui pendant le repas et tu as apparemment déjà quelqu'un. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Reiko avait une façon bien à elle de s'exprimer et c'était simplement l'expérience qui fit comprendre à Katsuki que c'était pour lui demander s'il serait disponible pour être son partenaire qu'elle venait le voir. Il soupira, s'apprêtant à répondre lorsqu'une voix aiguë se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout de la place.

« Izuku ! »

L'Alpha foudroya des yeux l'Oméga au visage rond qui avait crié, le nom reprit en écho par deux autres membres de leur clan. Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner le regard pour comprendre que Kyoka avait dû ramener leur chef sur la place. Au moins maintenant il avait son nom en tête, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de s'en souvenir bien longtemps.

« J'ai déjà un esclave alors ne comptes pas sur moi. » répondit-il à Reiko, avant de se tourner vers elle à nouveau.

« Je vois... Merci quand même. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers Eijirou pour avoir sa ration de nourriture. Si elle voulait danser ce soir, il fallait qu'elle mange avant les autres. De là où il était, Katsuki put voir le visage de son bras droit rougir avant de détailler Reiko de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de décider s'il allait être attentif ou non à la prestation qu'elle allait leur offrir. Mina n'aurait rien à lui redire, elle-même était beaucoup trop attentive la dernière fois que Kyoka avait dansé devant eux avant son cycle.

Katsuki se détourna d'eux pour survoler une fois de plus la place toute entière, alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière les montagnes. Malgré lui, il croisa le regard de l'Oméga aux cheveux verts, qui le défia du regard un instant avant de se tourner vers un Alpha à lunettes. Il pouvait lui en vouloir autant qu'il le souhaitait d'avoir quitté ses quartiers sans le toucher mais c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. Si l'Oméga était si désespéré que cela, il pouvait toujours essayer de le séduire en utilisant sa bouche à bon escient une fois qu'ils seraient retournés dans sa yourte.

« Eh, Katsuki ! »

Il leva les yeux vers Eijirou, tandis que celui-ci lui tendait le plateau en bois sur lequel reposait sa nourriture. Une fois qu'il l'eut pris, son bras droit et malheureusement meilleur ami s'installa à ses côtés et Katsuki se mit à grimacer, sachant qu'il était fort possible que Mina les rejoigne. Il pouvait tolérer ses deux amis séparément mais ensemble c'était juste une torture pour les yeux et les oreilles. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il leur avait crié d'arrêter leur parade nuptiale alors qu'il était à proximité.

« Reiko vient de me dire qu'elle va danser. » reprit Eijirou, commençant à manger sa brochette de viande crue. « C'est vraiment mal tombé que son cycle tombe à un moment pareil. Tu dois être le seul Alpha avec qui elle est à peu près à l'aise... »

Il ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Reiko était dépendante de lui. Lorsqu'il avait repris le rôle de chef, il avait accepté le fait que tout le monde s'appuie sur lui et lui confie leur vie mais il n'avait pas demandé à avoir une nuée d'Omégas à ses pieds. Il pouvait concevoir que son odeur et son aura soient suffisamment puissantes pour inspirer le respect des Alphas et des Bétas. C'était même ce qui l'aidait à mener son rôle comme il le devait. Pourtant, les regards de luxure provenant des Omégas n'avaient jamais fait partie de sa vision d'un chef de clan. Que ce soit par curiosité ou par vrai intérêt, tous les Omégas de son clan l'avaient approchés au moins une fois pour lui demander de passer leur chaleurs avec lui.

Le son d'une flûte commença à résonner et Katsuki leva les yeux vers les flammes, devant lesquelles Reiko avait commencée sa danse sensuelle. Il pouvait voir que ses mouvements étaient encore crispés, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de se mettre en condition. Reiko passait la majorité de ses cycles seule ou aidée par Neito. C'était seulement une fois par an qu'elle réclamait de l'aide et Katsuki avait été le seul à l'aider depuis maintenant trois ans. Pour autant, ils n'étaient pas partenaires et ne le seraient sans doute jamais.

Katsuki commença à mordre dans une miche de pain alors que sa danse devenait plus fluide. Ce genre de danse, il en avait été témoin des centaines de fois, parfois en privé quand quelqu'un avait essayé de le séduire dans ses propres quartiers. Même avec ces danses-là, il avait toujours repoussé les avances des Omégas. Ces danses de séduction avaient beau être une coutume de son peuple, il n'aimait pas la signification qui s'y cachait. Céder aux avances d'un Oméga voulait dire être son esclave pendant toute la durée de ses chaleurs. Il s'agissait d'un jeu sans attaches, sans conséquences. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ces fornications mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un. Et c'était en comprenant cela que les Omégas avaient changés de tactique avec lui.

Il entendit une exclamation horrifiée et tourna la tête vers la gauche, pour voir le chef de l'autre clan et son ami au visage rond les yeux écarquillés, la brune ayant sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur Reiko et Katsuki tourna les yeux vers la danseuse pour essayer de comprendre d'où pouvait provenir leur réaction.

L'Oméga aux cheveux argentés avaient commencés à glisser une de ses mains sous le corsage qui lui recouvrait la poitrine, tandis que l'autre remontait le long de sa cuisse, menaçant de bientôt disparaître sous son jupon. Il le voyait rien d'inhabituel à une danse d'Oméga, ne voyait aucune raison d'être choqué. Katsuki aurait même pu féliciter Reiko d'être aussi à l'aise avec son corps alors que la confiance était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Cela montrait sans doute à quel point elle était désespérée de trouver un partenaire pour relâcher la pression de s'occuper d'elle-même sans aide extérieure.

Il tourna une fois de plus les yeux vers le chef de l'autre clan, grimaçant en voyant que son expression horrifiée était toujours en place. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un ayant proposé d'être son esclave puisse essayer de passer pour un pudique. Cependant, Katsuki pouvait reconnaître que leurs coutumes pouvaient différer et il pouvait accepter l'idée que les Omégas de leur clan n'aient pas pour habitude de pavaner de cette façon.

Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit du mouvement sur sa gauche et Tetsutetsu apparut dans son champ de vision. Le Béta commençait à s'approcher de Reiko, se glissant derrière elle pour enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches avant de se coller contre son corps. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu se porter volontaire pour l'Oméga, Tetsutetsu devait être le meilleur choix possible. Katsuki aurait pu imaginé que Mirio ait pu se lever avant lui mais il avait sans doute lui-même compris que Reiko n'était pas prête à passer ses chaleurs avec un autre Alpha, surtout après s'être habituée à Katsuki. Le couple maintenant formé commença à danser ensemble, la jeune femme guidant les mains de l'Alpha sous son corsage tandis qu'elle remuait des hanches contre lui, leur donnant un aperçu de ce qui allait se passer plus tard dans le lit de Reiko.

Il détourna les yeux du spectacle, finissant le contenu de son plateau tout en essayant de choisir l'endroit où allait se dérouler leur chasse du lendemain. C'était une chance qu'ils aient pu trouver un sanglier aussi imposant mais ce n'était pas une raison de flancher. Ils allaient devoir nourrir l'autre clan pendant encore une poignée de jours et ils ne pouvaient pas dire non à un surplus de nourriture.

« On dirait que nos invités n'aiment pas la viande. Ils n'ont touchés qu'aux fruits et au pain.

_Quoi ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Katsuki pour regarder une fois de plus en direction de l'autre clan, détaillant chacun des membres. Comme venait de le dire Eijirou, aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir manger de viande. Sa seule consolation fut de voir l'Alpha à lunettes accepter une brochette de poisson séché que Camie lui tendait.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il rapatria l'Oméga aux cheveux verts chez lui, ce fut la première chose qu'il décida de mettre au clair avec lui.

« Vous avez quelque chose contre la viande ?

_Que... Oh... Aucun Oméga de mon clan n'a jamais mangé de viande. Mais les Alphas peuvent en manger si elle est cuite. »

Katsuki se mit à grimacer. Son propre clan avait cessé de faire cuire sa viande depuis bien longtemps et la préférait largement cru. C'était le seul élément de leur régime alimentaire qu'ils ne faisaient plus griller. Ils la faisaient sécher lorsqu'elle se faisait rare mais il ne savait lui-même pas s'il en restait dans leurs provisions.

« Et le poisson ? Vous pouvez en manger ?

_Oui, c'est juste qu'on a pris l'habitude de retirer la peau et de le découper pour le cuisiner. »

Il poussa un long soupir. La pêche n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Attraper du poisson au harpon demandait beaucoup trop de patience et de discrétion, ne l'aidant pas du tout à se décharger de son trop-plein d'énergie. Mais il allait visiblement devoir s'adapter pendant les prochains jours. Sa fierté était une fois de plus en jeu.

« P-pourquoi est-ce que vous... »

Il ne laissa pas l'Oméga finir. Il l'attrapa par l'avant de sa tunique pour le balancer sur son lit, ne tardant pas à l'y rejoindre. Il ignora les tremblements de l'autre chef lorsqu'il détacha sa tunique avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il lui fallait passer sa frustration sur quelque chose et, à cause de son statut temporaire d'esclave, il n'allait pas se priver de la passer sur l'Oméga dont le nom semblait toujours vouloir lui échapper.

Il le retourna pour être face à son dos, maintenant ses épaules enfoncées contre les couvertures tandis qu'il se baissa pour renifler sa nuque. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'odeur aussi sucrée que Kyoka ou Reiko, ce qui rendait la sienne bien plus supportable. S'il devait comparer, son odeur se rapprochait plus de celle de Nemuri, qui l'avait bercé pratiquement depuis l'enfance.

« Attendez ! Vous... »

Il l'ignora une fois de plus, commençant à descendre plus bas pour mordre son omoplate et y laisser une marque. Il sentit l'Oméga se tendre sous lui mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'arrêta pour autant. Il avait bien l'intention de laisser la marque de ses crocs sur toute la surface de son corps. Ce soir, le chef de l'autre clan n'aurait droit qu'à ses crocs et il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de protester, de supplier pour plus. Qu'il prenne cela comme une vengeance pour ce qu'il avait fait avant le repas.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si l'on y pensait, beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas dans sa situation actuelle mais il y avait quelque chose en particulier qui semblait clochait, paraissait illogique par rapport à tout le reste.

Il savait que les traditions et les coutumes différaient d'un clan à l'autre. Il savait par exemple que la place des Omégas dans une société pouvait être à l'opposé d'un clan à un autre. Dans le sien, les Omégas comme lui étaient choisis par un Alpha qui décidait de leur union. A Hosu, il avait entendu dire que la population décidait d'une union d'un commun accord, après que les deux parties se soient courtisées pendant un certain temps. Dans le cas du clan des dragons, Izuku n'avait aucune idée de la place que tenait les Omégas et une partie de lui avait peur de le savoir.

Pourtant, s'il avait demandé à Kyoka une conversation en privé, c'était justement pour résoudre ce mystère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. « C'est partout pareil, non ? Les Omégas se chargent de garder le village pendant que les Alphas et les Bétas vont chasser. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux mais on sait se débrouiller s'il y a un incendie ou un autre problème de ce genre. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un était assez fou pour s'attaquer à nous de plein front de toutes manières.

_Mais pour... Pour trouver un partenaire, comment est-ce que ça se passe chez vous ? » reprit Izuku. « Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vu beaucoup de couples hier soir sur la place.

_Tu as bien vu la danse de Reiko hier, non ? Ça veut dire que c'est différent chez vous ?

_Quoi ? La danse de... »

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la veille autour du feu gigantesque. Après avoir appris que les membres du clan des dragons étaient aussi libertins, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris par la danse de l'Oméga aux cheveux argentés et pourtant il l'avait été. Ochako avait été également horrifiée, puisqu'il s'agissait du genre de choses qu'elle-même osait tout juste faire devant Tenya dans leur chambre, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis près de trois ans.

« Alors ce sont les Omégas qui choisissent leur partenaire ? » demanda-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Vous avez l'habitude de choisir juste avant vos cycles ? D'où la mixture pour éviter une grossesse ? Mais comment vous pouvez être sûrs de votre choix ? »

Kyoka le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds avant de piocher une autre couverture dans le panier pour la tremper dans l'eau de la rivière. Izuku prit conscience à ce moment-là que ses mains s'étaient arrêtées depuis longtemps, aussi se mit-il à frotter plus énergiquement le savon sur la tunique mouillée. Il n'était pas obligé de l'aider à laver le linge mais il se sentirait trop mal de la regarder faire en restant les bras ballants.

« Ça n'a rien d'un choix définitif. » souffla-t-elle. « Chez nous, on estime qu'on est pas capable de faire des choix raisonnables avant d'atteindre vingt-huit ans, alors aucun couple ne se forme vraiment avant cet âge-là. Mais c'est beaucoup de pression de supporter ses chaleurs sans l'aide de personne alors on choisit des partenaires temporaires. Tu peux peut-être voir ça comme un test pour choisir un partenaire définitif ? Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens pour toi. »

Les mains d'Izuku s'étaient immobilisées une fois de plus sur la tunique, alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de la rincer. Dans son clan, les unions étaient autorisées à partir de seize ans, aussi il s'agissait d'une façon de penser qui le laissait bouche bée. Mais pour leur défense, il avait toujours pensé qu'autoriser des mariages à l'adolescence était bien trop prématuré.

« Oh, alors c'est pour ça que les seuls couples que j'ai pu voir paraissent plus de la trentaine... »

Le fait qu'un peuple aussi libertins puissent être aussi sérieux concernant le mariage lui paraissait contradictoire, pourtant il était certain que Kyoka aurait la même réaction s'il lui parlait des coutumes de son propre clan. Elle l'avait déjà regardé bizarrement quand il avait avoué n'avoir jamais mangé de viande.

« Ca se passe différemment chez vous ? » demanda alors la jeune femme. « J'ai vu que vous étiez tous un peu choqué en voyant Reiko danser.

_Euh... Disons qu'on est plus discret à ce niveau-là...

_Ah oui ? Venant de quelqu'un qui a proposé à Katsuki d'être son esclave, c'est un peu dur à croire ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Il venait tout juste de se lever pour étendre la tunique sur le fil accroché entre les deux poteaux en bois qu'il se figea une fois de plus. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à avancer si cela continuait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas censé le savoir mais c'est en se proposant comme esclave qu'on essaie tous de s'attirer les faveurs de Katsuki ! Il n'aime pas le fait que les Alphas soient les esclaves des Omégas pendant leurs chaleurs alors on a décidé de renverser les rôles pour qu'ils s'occupent de nous. Il n'accepte pas aussi facilement normalement alors tu as vraiment de la chance ! Eijirou a dit que tu l'avais défié du regard ? Ça doit être ça qui a joué dans la balance. »

Il manqua de lâcher la tunique mouillée. Il se repassa toute la réplique de Kyoka dans la tête afin d'être certain d'avoir tout bien assimilé.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

« C'est... C'est quoi la définition exacte d'un esclave pour toi ?

_Exacte ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Il doit y avoir autant de définitions que de personnes, alors je ne pourrais jamais t'en donner une exacte, enfin ! Mais l'idée c'est de se donner complètement à quelqu'un, pour pouvoir incarner tous ses fantasmes par exemple. Dans le cas de Katsuki, je sais qu'il aime bien se contenter de regarder pendant qu'on le chevauche, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà fais comme ça avec lui comme ça mais... »

Kyoka se coupa net, dévisageant Izuku avec un air perplexe. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il avait vraiment laisser tomber la tunique sur l'herbe à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi, c'est... C'est différent chez vous ? » reprit-elle, l'air inquiet. « C'est quoi pour toi la définition d'un esclave ? »

Il fut incapable de répondre. Il pouvait comprendre que leurs coutumes n'étaient pas les mêmes mais de là à penser qu'un simple mot pouvait avoir une signification complètement différente, c'était difficile à croire.

« C'est pas... C'est pas quelque chose de positif, être un esclave. » souffla Izuku, après avoir déglutit plusieurs fois. « Je... C'est pouvoir obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose même contre sa volonté.

_Euh... On appelle ça des barbares ici. » répliqua Kyoka. « Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous nous appelez comme ça, non ? »

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord mais Izuku pensait que les disparitions d'habitants de la région était plus ce qui leur avait valu ce terme péjoratif. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer à voix haute, après tout, il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme réagirait face à ces accusations.

« Mais si c'est vraiment ça votre définition d'esclave, alors c'est tant mieux pour toi !

_Euh, quoi ?

_Tu aurais vraiment pu tomber sur quelqu'un qui t'aurais fais subir les pires choses imaginables et tu te retrouves dans le lit de Katsuki ! Ce devrait même très positif pour toi ! »

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de positif à son statut et il fut cette fois-ci incapable de cacher son énervement.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de positif à être l'esclave sexuel de quelqu'un en échange de la sécurité de mon clan ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai fais ça pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma famille ! Qui sait ce que votre chef aurait fait si je...

_Attends, tu dramatises un peu la situation, non ? » le coupa Kyoka. « C'est parce que vous êtes plus réservés niveau sexe que tu réagis comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te paraît si compliqué de supporter une poignée de jours dans le lit de Katsuki ? Il aurait pu vous vous blesser gravement, vous chasser de votre côté de la forêt et pourtant il a accepté de vous accueillir, de vous soigner et de vous nourrir tout en acceptant ton défi ! Même si ce n'est pas le résultat que tu voulais, tu ne peux pas dire que tu t'en sors mal !

_Attends, quoi ?

_Hein ? »

La colère d'Izuku était retombée d'un coup pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Une fois de plus, il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris tout ce que sa camarade Oméga avait dit.

« Comment ça, une poignée de jours ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? » s'étonna Kyoka. « C'est juste le temps que vous puissiez repartir d'ici. Tu... Ne me dis pas que tu pensais être son esclave indéfiniment ? »

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête, décrochant par la même occasion un rire de la jeune femme. Elle dû lâcher sa couverture d'une main pour la plaquer contre son ventre découvert, ayant visiblement du mal à contrôler son rire.

« Vous êtes tous aussi dramatique dans ton clan ? » demanda-t-elle après s'être calmée. « On ne peut pas te demander de rester indéfiniment ici à moins de te marquer ! Ou alors on serait obligé de te tuer !

Il ignora volontairement la seconde phrase, posant finalement la tunique sur le fil tendu au-dessus de sa tête.

« Comment je suis censé comprendre si personne ne dit rien ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Et moi qui pensais que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se prenant la tête entre les mains, les yeux rivés sur le sol. A bien y réfléchir, lui-même n'avait jamais précisé qu'il se proposait comme esclave jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Kyoka avait peut-être raison sur au moins un point : Izuku avait de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un qui acceptait ses services uniquement jusqu'à ce que les autres membres de son clan soient aptes à quitter les lieux. Il pouvait admettre qu'il y avait eu des problèmes de communications des deux côtés, pourtant cela ne devait pas justifier la perte de sa virginité. S'il avait compris ce qui se passait, peut-être aurait-il été en mesure d'en profiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu au lieu d'avoir ce trou noir dans ses souvenirs.

Sa seule consolation était que Katsuki n'avait rien essayé avec lui la nuit précédente. Il n'appréciait pas tellement le fait que son corps soit recouvert de traces de morsures mais cela avait visiblement été quelque chose que son corps avait aimé malgré lui, s'il devait se fier à l'humidité qu'il avait senti entre ses cuisses.

« Si ça te gêne autant d'être son esclave, tu peux toujours essayer de lui rendre service d'une autre manière. » reprit Kyoka. « C'est peut-être dur à croire mais Katsuki n'est pas aussi borné que ça. Il va sans doute te crier dessus d'avoir mal compris mais si tu as quelque chose à proposer en contrepartie, il n'a aucune raison de refuser ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer, ils ont dû revenir de leur chasse. »

Izuku voulut rester pour l'aider avec le linge mais elle insista pour qu'il retourne dans la yourte de Katsuki, aussi lui obéit-elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait proposer au chef du clan des dragons à la place de son corps mais s'il pouvait lui en parler clairement, alors peut-être pouvait-il trouver un commun accord. Plus il parlait avec Kyoka et plus il se prenait à penser que le clan des dragons ne méritait pas leur réputation. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui pouvait leur valoir ce terme de barbare. A part le fait de le tuer s'il restait trop longtemps mais peut-être avaient-ils un secret à garder à tout prix. Izuku comprenait qu'ils n'allaient pas tuer sans raison et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il s'éloigna de la plaine à l'extrémité de la ville pour rejoindre les habitations, croisant en chemin la femme Alpha répondant au nom de Camie qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Elle lui envoya un baiser et lui fit un clin d'œil, le faisant rougir malgré lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait se montrer aussi embarrassant envers un étranger.

Parce qu'il avait croisé la jeune femme, il était certain que Katsuki était déjà retourné dans sa yourte et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment l'Alpha pourrait réagir devant son absence. Alors qu'il passait le rideau rouge de l'entrée, il avait déjà des excuses au bout des lèvres, pourtant il n'eut pas l'occasion de les proférer. Le chef du clan des dragons se trouvait bien dans l'habitation mais pour une raison qui échappait à Izuku, il était complètement nu, face à la table où se trouvait la vasque.

« Ka... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'étonna-t-il, plaquant ses mains devant ses yeux par réflexe.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » cria l'Alpha. « J'essaie de me débarrasser de cette sale odeur de poisson ! Ça se voit pas ? »

A cause de ses paroles, Izuku se mit à renifler l'air et il put effectivement détecter une odeur de poisson dans sa direction, ainsi que sur le pantalon et les bottes qui étaient abandonnés en plein milieu du tapis central. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt de le savoir mais il se demandait si leur clan alternait entre la pêche et la chasse chaque jour.

« Tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de garder le silence ! Tu parles d'un ingrat !

_Euh, quoi ?

_A cause de qui crois-tu qu'on soit allé pêché ? » reprit Katsuki en se tournant vers lui, une serviette mouillée toujours dans les mains. « Tout ça parce qu'un pauvre clan de paysans ne peut pas manger de viande !

_Oh, alors vous êtes allé pêcher pour... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié la nudité de l'homme en face de lui et il avait dû détourner les yeux une fois de plus.

C'était peut-être un peu tard mais il comprenait au moins que le chef du clan cherchait à les aider comme il le pouvait. Il n'était pas obligé de changer leurs habitudes alimentaires et pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait. Izuku pouvait être de l'avis de Kyoka sur le fait d'essayer de lui rendre la pareille. Mais il devait d'abord parler avec Katsuki d'un changement nécessaire par rapport à leur accord de base.

« Euh, je... Merci... Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'aller pêcher exprès pour... »

Il s'interrompit, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à aborder le sujet s'il ne réfléchissait pas à ses mots avant. Il croisa les bras, la tête baissée vers ses pieds tout en essayant de former des phrases cohérentes dans sa tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être si compliqué de dissiper un compromis. Et dans le pire des cas, Katsuki lui rejetterait la faute et le prendrait pour un abruti. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre à part le peu de crédibilité en tant que chef de clan qu'il avait déjà auprès du blond ?

« Tu vas arrêter de marmonner dans ta barbe ? » grogna l'Alpha. « C'est saoulant à la fin... Si tu veux quelque chose dit le clairement au lieu d'essayer de jouer les Omégas prudes encore une fois ! »

Izuku leva les yeux vers lui, le regrettant aussitôt. Katsuki s'était assis sur son lit, toujours aussi nu même maintenant qu'il avait pu faire disparaître l'odeur de poisson qui lui collait à la peau. Il était en train de le dévisager avec cet air supérieur, le même qu'il avait déjà pu voir une poignée de fois depuis la veille. Ce fut un mouvement vers le bas qui attira le regard d'Izuku involontairement le long du corps de l'Alpha, son visage virant au rouge lorsqu'il réalisa que Katsuki avait sa main droite enroulé autour de son sexe en érection. S'il voulait dissiper leur malentendu, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Euh, je... Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais qu'on parle et je...

_Quoi ? Tu vas encore tourner autour du feu ? » l'interrompit Katsuki. « Si t'arrive pas à dire ce que tu veux, pourquoi tu viens pas directement le prendre, hein ? T'en es capable de ça au moins, pas vrai, Deku ? »

Izuku tiqua moins sur le nom sorti de nulle part que sur le reste de ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le chef du clan, essayant de le foudroyer du regard.

« Je m'appelle Izuku.

_C'est du pareil au même ! Quoi, c'est la seule chose que tu retient ? Tu as peur de prendre les devants ou c'est juste que tu en es incapable ? »

Un rictus moqueur était apparu sur le visage du blond, faisant voir rouge à Izuku. Il se sentit serrer les poings sans vraiment prendre compte de son geste, puis s'avança vers le lit, tout droit en direction de Katsuki. Il ne prit pas le peine de lui répondre, se contentant de soutenir son regard de défi.

Il ne prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire que lorsqu'il se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes du blond, ses mains se posant sur ses cuisses pour les écarter davantage. Pour autant, il ne rebroussa pas chemin, le regard pesant de Katsuki toujours sur lui. Au diable les compromis et les malentendus, il n'avait aucune intention de perdre face à ce chef prétentieux et arrogant.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la main du blond effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre avant de se mettre à déglutir. Il n'était pas innocent au point de ne jamais avoir pensé à faire ce genre de choses, pourtant il avait imaginé à ce que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Il pouvait toujours voir cela comme un entraînement mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau des cuisses du blond, il approcha doucement sa tête du membre érigé et, alors que tout paraissait être au ralenti autour de lui, posa ses lèvres sur le gland. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il recula un instant avant d'avancer de nouveau, ouvrant cette fois-ci la bouche pour lécher la partie inférieure du membre sur toute sa longueur. Cette fois-ci, il déclencha une réaction et la main libre de Katsuki se posa sur son crâne, s'entremêlant à ses cheveux ondulés. Le visage probablement rouge de gêne, Izuku leva les yeux vers le blond, s'étonnant que le rictus moqueur ait disparu de son visage. Il ne savait pas quelle expression Katsuki avait sur le visage mais pour l'Oméga, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un sourire d'encouragement, le même qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage de plusieurs membres de sa famille avant qu'il ne monte à la tête du village.

Baissant les yeux une fois de plus, Izuku se lécha les lèvres avant de s'approcher de son érection une fois de plus, prenant cette fois-ci le gland complètement dans sa bouche. Il fit courir sa langue sur tout le pourtour avant d'essayer de le prendre davantage en bouche, ouvrant davantage la bouche en faisant attention à ses dents. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre plus d'une poignée de centimètres mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Et si Katsuki cherchait à s'en plaindre, il pouvait toujours le mordre pour renverser un peu l'autorité entre eux.

Il avait du mal à supporter le silence du blond, alors qu'il pouvait entendre les bruits mouillés de sa langue contre le membre dans sa bouche. S'il s'y prenait mal, il pourrait au moins le lui faire remarquer au lieu de lui faire supporter un tel silence. Au moment où Izuku voulait le relâcher pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, la main sur son crâne se déplaça pour venir jusqu'à sa tempe, l'effleurant du pouce délicatement. Les autres doigts effleurèrent doucement son oreille et cela le décida à lever les yeux vers le visage du blond.

« Ouais, c'est bien, vas-y... »

Il fut tellement surpris par le ton de voix doux que sa tête eut un mouvement brusque qui lui causa de gober un centimètre en plus. Les doigts sur sa tête se refermèrent un instant tandis que les yeux du blond se rétrécirent, plus dilatés que ce qu'Izuku avait jamais pu voir jusqu'à présent. Ou du moins, peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état mais il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Ayant finalement la confirmation que Katsuki était réceptif, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, essayant de ne pas contracter sa gorge autour du membre dur contre sa langue.

Il savait qu'il voudrait probablement mourir de honte une fois qu'ils en auraient finis. Il savait que son geste lui coupait tout espoir de changer leur arrangement de base, puisqu'il s'était placé entre ses jambes de son propre chef. Même s'il voulait changer les termes de leur marché, le blond ne voudrait sans doute plus rien entendre. Pour autant, comme disait Kyoka, ce ne pouvait pas être si horrible de supporter d'être l'esclave de Katsuki pour une poignée de jours.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Si Izuku avait déjà compris le malentendu entre Katsuki et lui, cette fois-ci il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Ou plutôt, avec son corps. Le fait de ne ressentir aucune attirance pour le chef Alpha n'était pas aussi étonnant que cela. Il avait toujours en tête la première fois où il avait atterri dans le lit du blond peu de temps après leur rencontre et ce n'était pas quelque chose de positif pour lui. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas normal de ne vraiment rien ressentir, tandis que le blond au sale caractère s'accrochait à sa taille, maintenant Izuku en place sur ses coudes et ses genoux tandis qu'il le pénétrait avec de rapides mouvements de hanches. En baissant la tête vers son corps, Izuku pouvait voir qu'il avait une érection et il pouvait affirmer que son corps avait sécrété suffisamment de liquide entre ses cuisses pour servir de lubrifiant pour le chef du clan des dragons. Son corps réagissait mais rien n'atteignait son cerveau, comme s'il avait créé un barrage pour se protéger de ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible de ressentir.

Dans son dos, Katsuki respirait bruyamment, couvrant en partie le bruit de leur peaux entrant en contact. S'il continuait à le serrer aussi fort à la taille, Izuku n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il garderait des traces de ses ongles, pourtant c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réfractaire à la manière dont le blond utilisait son corps. Il avait même fini par penser qu'il pourrait y trouver un peu de plaisir lui aussi mais le manque de réaction de son corps gâchait tous ses plans. Il avait émis l'hypothèse que son manque de satisfaction était dû au chef blond mais à en croire les dires de Kyoka, Katsuki était plus que capable de faire voir des étoiles à n'importe qui. Sa conclusion avait été que quelque chose clochait chez lui, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre son doigt sur la réponse.

Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une des mains du blond glisser vers son nombril, avant de se refermer sur son sexe en érection. Il ne ressentait toujours rien mais ses hanches se mirent à bouger sans son accord, lui faisant comprendre que son corps appréciait au moins les caresses de Katsuki. Si seulement il pouvait partager un peu avec son cerveau.

Izuku essaya de se concentrer sur les mouvements de l'Alpha. Il pouvait sentir le membre en érection se mouvoir en lui, allant et venant au point de presque sortir de lui à chaque fois qu'il se rétractait. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre le bruit humide que les mouvements provoquaient. A chaque fois que Katsuki s'enfonçait frénétiquement en lui, il pouvait sentir le contact de ses testicules cogner contre les siennes ou sur la peau juste en dessous. S'il baissait la tête une fois de plus, il pouvait voir les mouvements de la main du blond sur son propre sexe, ses doigts l'entourant, son pouce frottant sous son gland de manière appuyée. Izuku s'appliquait lui-même ce genre de mouvement pendant ses chaleurs, alors pourquoi y semblait-il insensible ? Comment ses hanches pouvaient-elles remuer sans qu'il ne ressente rien ? Il avait beau avoir parlé de ce genre de sujet à Ochako depuis que tous les deux avaient atteints la puberté, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Oméga ne ressentant du plaisir que pendant ses chaleurs. Le problème devait être ailleurs.

« Oh, putain de... »

Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il entendit Katsuki jurer entre ses dents, réalisant par la même occasion que ses mouvements commençaient à être hachés. Encore une fois sans son accord, ses hanches semblèrent vouloir s'accorder aux mouvements du blond avant de se tendre brusquement. Izuku se vit éjaculer alors que la main autour de lui s'était resserrée, se faisant tacher de blanc alors que les doigts se refermaient sur son gland. Au-dessus de lui, Katsuki jura une fois de plus avant de donner deux derniers coups de hanches frénétiques, relâchant Izuku pour poser ses deux mains sur les couvertures, juste sous les coudes d'Izuku.

Le chef du clan des dragons se redressa avant même qu'Izuku ne se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. L'Oméga tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir se nettoyer en face de la vasque pleine d'eau avant de s'habiller sans plus tarder. Avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la yourte, l'Alpha lui lança une serviette mouillée qui atterrit sur son dos, le faisant sursauter et lui donnant des frissons.

Izuku soupira, sachant très bien que le chef se rendait à la pêche avec une poignée de membres de son clan. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait pris l'habitude de s'ébattre avec lui avant d'aller pêcher, évacuant dès le début un trop-plein d'énergie que la pêche n'aidait pas du tout à évacuer. Il pouvait comprendre que chasser des animaux plus gros que lui pouvait aider n'importe quel Alpha à extérioriser mais il n'aimait pas être la raison de ce changement. C'était après tout à cause de l'alimentation du clan d'Izuku que Katsuki avait décidé de changer la base de leur repas, bien que quelques morceaux de viande séchées avait été au menu depuis.

Les jambes tremblantes, il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, utilisant la serviette pour nettoyer le bas de son corps. Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il toucha son sexe et il fronça les sourcils. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais testé sa capacité ou non à être excité s'il se touchait lui-même en dehors de ses chaleurs. Il délaissa la serviette sur le bord du lit, commençant à se caresser d'une main. A sa surprise, son membre ne mit pas longtemps avant de durcir entre sa main, les mouvements continus lui arrachant des soupirs d'aise. Sans jamais cesser son mouvement de va-et-vient, il commença à utiliser sa deuxième main pour masser ses testicules, sa tête basculant en arrière tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Sa tête se vida et il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'il s'accordait jusqu'à son deuxième orgasme de la matinée. Ses questions ne vinrent qu'après, se bousculant dans son crâne alors qu'il essayait de comprendre comment il pouvait prendre du plaisir à se masturber et ne rien sentir quand il s'agissait de Katsuki. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'attirance pour le blond malgré qu'il puisse paraître attirant pour une personne normale. Et à bien y réfléchir, Izuku ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été attiré par quelqu'un. Il y avait bien eu un moment où il avait appelé les noms de Tenya et Hitoshi pendant ses chaleurs mais l'idée l'avait tout de suite horrifiée. Les deux avaient beau être des Alphas, ils faisaient partie des meilleurs amis d'Izuku et il n'avait jamais pu les considérer comme des partenaires potentiels. Sans parler du fait que Tenya avait Ochako.

S'il réussit à comprendre qu'il y avait très peu de personnes envers lesquelles il se sentait attiré, il ne réussit pas à trouver les raisons. Au lieu de se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps, il finit de se laver avant de remettre ses vêtements, son ventre criant famine lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de se rendre sur la place principale pour réclamer de la nourriture.

« Izuku ! »

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourna vers Denki et Yuya, qui avançait dans la même direction que lui. Il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que toute sa famille allait bien mais il n'avait vu personne d'autre qu'Ochako depuis qu'ils étaient chez le clan des dragons.

« Denki ! Yuya ! Vous avez l'air en forme ! Tout va bien ?

_Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux, on dort dans de vrais lits après plusieurs jours de cavale, qu'est-ce qu'on peut demander de plus ?

_Si seulement le poisson était aussi bon que celui que j'avais l'habitude de manger jusqu'à présent... » soupira Yuya, la main posée contre sa joue.

« On ne peut pas se plaindre ! » s'exclama Denki. « On aurait pu mourir ! Je pensais vraiment que le clan des dragons nous aurait brûlés vivants à cause de leur réputation. Mais d'après Kyoka, même toi tu as la belle vie, pas vrai Izuku ? »

Il lui adressait un regard malicieux qui fit comprendre à Izuku que Denki savait exactement le genre de traitement que Katsuki lui faisait subir à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Izuku ne s'étant jamais plaint à voix haute de ses échanges avec l'Alpha blond, la plupart des membres de son clan avaient fini par penser qu'il ne voyait pas son sort comme une punition. Il ne put lui répondre autrement que par un sourire crispé, ne sachant toujours pas si ses échanges avec l'Alpha blond était quelque chose de bénéfique ou non, surtout avec son manque d'attirance sexuelle. Personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant de ce détail.

« Euh, vous allez manger vous aussi ? » changea-t-il de sujet.

Denki hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

« On pensait amener quelque chose pour Itsuka aussi. Ses chaleurs ont commencées et elle est clouée au lit. Kyoka a proposé de s'en charger mais comme il s'agit de notre clan, je ne veux pas m'imposer plus qu'on fait déjà. »

Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec lui. Kyoka et une autre Oméga du clan des dragons semblaient vouloir les assister pour tout et n'importe quoi et Izuku avait eu du mal à convaincre la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qu'il pouvait très bien se gérer lui-même. Il avait compris que les Omégas avaient une place différente au sein du clan des dragons mais il avait des difficultés à supporter l'idée qu'ils puissent agir en mère-poule avec le reste des individus, alors même qu'Izuku et son clan étaient des inconnus pour eux.

Le groupe se remit en marche vers la grande place mais Izuku s'arrêta peu de temps après, repérant Eijirou, l'Alpha qui était en général toujours aux côtés de Katsuki. Le fait qu'il soit seul le surprenait, alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû aller pêcher en compagnie des autres.

« Continuez sans moi ! » fit Izuku à ses deux amis. « Je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

Sa curiosité eut raison de lui et il trottina jusqu'à l'Alpha aux cheveux rouges. Il transportait un sac sur l'épaule et il se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Ce ne pouvait pas être une proie ou du poisson puisque Katsuki était partie peu de temps auparavant.

« Eijirou ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui, affichant aussitôt un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

« Oh, Izuku ! Ca va comme tu veux ?

_Je m'apprêtais à aller manger. » souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. « Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la pêche avec les autres ? »

Cela échappait toujours à Izuku, comment il pouvait discuter normalement à Eijirou ou Kyoka alors que la conversation semblait toujours aussi difficile avec Katsuki. Si Eijirou n'avait pas pris la défense d'Izuku lors d'un des repas collectifs, l'Oméga ne lui aurait sans doute jamais adressé la parole. Il avait appris à être sur ses gardes en présence de n'importe quel Alpha mais Eijirou avait plus la présence d'un Béta qu'autre chose.

« Oh, je suis allé chercher de quoi faire la base des remèdes préparés par Chiyo. » répondit l'Alpha. « On va dans les montagnes à tour de rôle pour faire des réserves et c'était mon tour cette fois-ci. »

« Oh, je vois. Et avec quoi sont fait ces remèdes ? C'est quelque chose que vous ne trouvez que dans les montagnes ? »

Les yeux d'Eijirou s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il en avait trop dit. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse, Izuku tourna les yeux vers le sac qu'il portait. Si les montagnes de Musutafu regorgeaient de plantes médicinales, c'était une raison supplémentaire de passer par là pour leur voyage. Même si le clan des dragons semblait unanimement opposé à cette idée, Izuku devait faire ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour protéger son peuple.

« Euh, je dois vraiment y aller ! » reprit Eijirou. « Chiyo va me crier dessus si je lui apporte ses réserves trop tard !

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas te retenir ! Je dois y aller aussi, je fais attendre mes amis ! »

Ils se séparèrent sur de rapides salutations avant qu'Izuku ne reprenne sa route vers la place principale. Il repéra rapidement les membres de son clan, tous réunis en cercle devant le muret à l'opposé de la place. En les rejoignant, il passa à côté de Mina qui s'occupait du repas près du feu, la jeune femme lui accordant un sourire à son passage.

Le bûcher semblait brûler nuit et jour et Izuku s'était déjà demandé si le feu avait autant d'importance pour le clan des dragons alors qu'il consommait autant de bois. Il n'avait jamais posé la question à Kyoka et il se demandait s'il avait le droit de le savoir. En voyant avec quelle passion les Omégas du clan s'occupaient de ce feu, il se demandait si cela n'était pas lié à leurs croyances.

Izuku se plaça entre Tenya et Hitoshi, ne tardant pas à leur parler de son plan.

« Je vais essayer d'aller dans les montagnes aujourd'hui. Katsuki ne va pas rentrer avant une poignée d'heures et je pense que je peux m'absenter si vous arrivez à détourner l'attention des membres du clan.

_Quoi ? » s'étonna Hitoshi. « Tu ne peux pas t'aventurer dans les montagnes tout seul ! Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle ils tiennent absolument à nous en tenir éloigné.

_Hitoshi a raison. » souffla Tsuyu, à la droite d'Ochako. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose de dangereux alors peut-être que t'y aller avec Tenya ou Hitoshi serait...

_Je peux me débrouiller seul. » leur assura Izuku. « Et je peux me cacher si besoin. Eijirou y est allé ce matin pour chercher un ingrédient qui est la base de leurs remèdes. S'il y a quelque chose qui peut nous aider, même si on sera forcé de contourner les montagnes à notre départ, je dois absolument en avoir le cœur net ! »

Il vit Yosetsu et Setsuna soupirer. Le visage de Yui resta neutre mais elle devait être aussi exaspérée que ses deux amis.

Personne d'autre ne chercha à le dissuader de sa mission auto-proclamée. Ochako, Tenya, Hitoshi et Denki le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il était difficile de lui retirer une idée de la tête, surtout lorsqu'il pensait que la survie de son clan était en jeu. Denki se porta volontaire pour tenir compagnie à Kyoka si besoin. Ils décidèrent que si quelqu'un cherchait Izuku, ils mentiraient en disant qu'il tenait compagnie à Itsuka, dans la yourte qu'elle occupait pendant ses chaleurs. Cela devrait être suffisant pour dissuader quiconque de le chercher.

Izuku mangea en vitesse avant de partir en direction de là où se trouvait Itsuka, pour corroborer le mensonge. S'il se basait sur le chemin emprunté par Eijirou, l'accès aux montagnes se faisait par l'extrémité ouest de la ville, celle qui était recouverte d'arbres et de verdures. S'il longeait le mur de roches qui faisait le tour de la ville, il devrait pouvoir l'atteindre dans le moindre problème.

Il aurait pu se sentir coupable d'agir dans le dos du clan des dragons alors que son propre clan avait été bien accueilli, pourtant sa famille passait en premier et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer des plantes médicinales s'il y en avait vraiment dans les montagnes. Aucun membre du clan des dragons n'avait à être au courant, cela pouvait rester un secret au sein de sa famille. Il pouvait toujours le leur demander mais il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de leur stock et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recevoir un refus. Ils abusaient déjà assez de leur hospitalité et il ne pouvait pas exclure que Katsuki ou quelqu'un d'autre allait exploser par manque de patience. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le chef du clan était celui qui semblait avoir le moins de patience mais les autres pouvaient toujours jouer un jeu. Après tout, Kyoka était agréable à vivre mais la manière dont elle avait parlé de mort s'ils se rendaient dans les montagnes l'avait marqué. S'il y avait autant de rumeurs de disparitions près des montagnes, ce devait être pour une bonne raison.

Izuku progressa lentement, se cachant derrière le tronc des arbres tout en surveillant que personne n'avançait vers cette partie du village. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, il finit par discerner un chemin étroit à travers la roche qui semblait serpenter vers les montagnes. Regardant une énième fois autour de lui, Izuku s'élança en courant vers ce chemin, se réfugiant derrière la pierre une fois qu'il eut traversé.

Sa mission s'annonçait plus facile que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et il se permit un sourire, avant de tourner la tête vers les montagnes qui se dressaient devant lui. Le chemin progressait entres les herbes hautes, quelques arbres créant des ombres le long du parcours en direction des montagnes verdoyantes. Il n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où il devait se rendre pour trouver ces fameuses plantes mais il décida que s'il prenait trop de temps, il repartirait le lendemain. Ils avaient encore quelques jours avant la fin des chaleurs d'Itsuka et étaient assurés de devoir rester auprès du clan des dragons jusqu'alors.

Il avança le long du chemin tout en regardant derrière lui à intervalle régulier, sursautant à chaque cri d'oiseau qu'il pouvait entendre. C'était un peu trop tard pour y penser mais il aurait sans doute pu prendre une arme avec lui au cas où des animaux sauvages rôderaient dans les parages. Sur ses pensées, il ramassa une branche se trouvant sur son chemin. Il s'agissait d'une bien maigre défense mais faute de mieux, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Il arriva à un tournant lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de quelque chose remuer dans l'herbe et il fit volte-face, brandissant sa branche comme si elle était capable de le sauver de n'importe quelle situation. Il pouvait toujours utiliser ses poings mais s'il se retrouvait face à un sanglier comme celui qu'il avait pu voir rôtir au coin du feu le jour de son arrivée au village, ils n'auraient sans doute pas plus d'effet que sa branche.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il se retrouva face à face avec un des Alphas du clan des dragons et il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou terrorisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un en chemin, même s'il aurait dû y penser en établissant son plan d'attaque.

« Euh, je...

_Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! » reprit l'Alpha, qui, selon ses souvenirs, répondait au nom de Mirio. « Tu comptais t'évader en traversant les montagnes en laissant ton clan derrière ?

_Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Izuku, lâchant sa branche qui tomba à ses pieds. « Je voulais juste... Eijirou a parlé d'un ingrédient qui rentrait dans la base de vos remèdes et j'étais curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agissait ! »

Mirio fronça les sourcils, avançant lentement vers lui en accrochant sa lance derrière son dos. Izuku aurait pu reculer à cause de l'odeur autoritaire qu'il dégageait mais il resta à sa place. Il avait beau être un Oméga, il était techniquement à la tête de son clan. Hiérarchiquement parlant, il était plus haut placé que cet Alpha.

« Tout ce qui concerne ces montagnes doit rester secret sous peine d'exécution. » fit Mirio en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'Izuku. « Tu ferais mieux d'oublier toute tentative de découvrir quoi que ce soit ou on sera bien obligé de vous tuer, toi et ton clan. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi mais il faut que tu respectes nos règles tant que tu es avec nous. C'est compris ? »

A contre-cœur, Izuku hocha la tête, ne lâchant pas l'Alpha des yeux. Ce dernier se mit à sourire, posant les deux mains sur ses hanches.

« Très bien ! Maintenant que tout est clair, je te raccompagne au village. Je ne dirais rien à Katsuki si ça peut te rassurer. Il est bien moins compréhensif que moi. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'il est aussi intransigeant que sa mère qu'il est à la tête du clan.

_Sa... Sa mère ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter Izuku.

« Elle a dirigé le clan pendant plus de quarante ans avant que Katsuki ne prenne sa place et je peux te dire qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'exécutions de son temps... C'est aussi à cause de ça que les gens évitent de s'approcher trop près de nous maintenant. »

Izuku n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Toutes les rumeurs devaient provenir du temps du règne de la mère de Katsuki mais elles étaient au moins fondées sur une part de vérité. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer combien de personnes avaient pu mourir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils voulaient traverser les montagnes. Rien ne pouvait justifier autant de barbarie, même de la part du clan des dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil en direction d'Itsuka. Elle avait eu deux jours pour se remettre de son cycle et Izuku s'inquiétait sur sa capacité à faire le long voyage qu'ils s'apprêtaient à parcourir. Pourtant, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas profiter davantage de l'hospitalité des membres de ce clan qui étaient considérés comme des barbares par la plupart de la population du pays.

Ses doigts jouant avec l'anse de son sac, il tourna les yeux nerveusement vers Katsuki, qui lui faisait face avec les bras croisés.

« Je suis vraiment reconnaissant mais... Avoir une escorte est beaucoup trop en demander. Je ne peux pas te priver de deux membres de ton clan pour nous accompagner en plus des provisions que vous nous avez données. Je ne veux pas...

_C'est déjà décidé alors c'est un peu tard pour essayer de t'en plaindre. » le coupa l'Alpha. « Tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant ! »

Reconnaissant, il l'était. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il avait déjà dû demander une escorte quelques jours avant mais c'était toujours dans l'hypothèse de traverser les montagnes. Avoir une escorte pendant deux semaines était probablement en demander beaucoup trop.

« Je le suis ! C'est juste que...

_C'est juste Eijirou et Mezo. » grogna Katsuki. « C'est pas comme si je me séparais de membres vraiment important.

_Eh ! C'est horrible comme façon de parler ! » se plaignit Eijirou quelque part derrière Izuku. « Je suis ton bras droit ! »

Katsuki ignora complètement sa remarque, son regard ne quittant pas Izuku ne serait-ce que d'une seconde. Ce dernier avait du mal à argumenter, bien que le chef du clan des dragons en fasse beaucoup trop pour eux. L'échange était complètement inégalitaire et il voulait le lui faire comprendre.

« Je... Rien de ce que j'ai pu faire ne justifie que ton clan fasse autant de sacrifices pour le mien. » reprit-il. « Je ne peux pas accepter cette escorte !

_La ferme ! Vous avez passé votre temps à vous plaindre aux membres de mon clan que vous étiez poursuivis par des rebelles ! Si j'accepte de vous faire escorter c'est pour que tout le monde me laisse enfin en paix ! Et c'est pas comme si je demandais rien en échange ! »

Izuku se mit à déglutir. Il avait lui-même avoué à Kyoka et Eijirou concernant leurs poursuivants mais visiblement le reste de sa famille l'avait dit à beaucoup plus de monde. Cela les arrangeait bien, pourtant il avait toujours à cœur de faire quelque chose en échange. Aussi, attendit-il que l'Alpha reprenne.

« Eijirou et Mezo vont vous lâcher quelques kilomètres du versant nord des montagnes, à trente kilomètres de ce repère de bons à rien qu'est Hosu. Si vous rencontrez un problème, vous pouvez toujours courir dans leur direction. » commença le blond. « Que vous restiez indéfiniment à Hosu ou pas, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Où que vous alliez, vous ne devrez pas parler de notre clan. Je me fiche que vous deviez mentir à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche mais vous avez interdiction de parler du clan des dragons. Vous n'êtes jamais venu dans ce village et vous ne savez pas où il se trouve. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

_Quoi ? Même en achetant notre silence, ce n'est pas assez comparé à tout ce que vous...

_Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » répéta Katsuki en criant, foudroyant Izuku du regard.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voulant rien dire de plus pour l'énerver davantage.

« Le pays tout entier croit qu'on est des barbares assoiffés de sang. Du moment que c'est ce qu'ils pensent, ils ne s'approchent pas de nous. Si l'un de vous vend la mèche, on le saura et on vous retrouvera pour vous faire garder le silence indéfiniment. Et maintenant, dégagez d'ici ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Katsuki lui tourna le dos pour retourner dans l'enceinte de la ville. Izuku savait qu'il était bientôt l'heure de partir à la chasse et c'était sans doute ce que le chef s'apprêtait à faire. Ayant été forcé de pêcher pendant des jours, une partie de lui avait du mal à lui en vouloir pour son impatience. Pourtant, il s'était attendu à des adieux un peu moins expéditifs. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait lié une amitié avec l'Alpha mais, si Izuku était incapable de le détester, il avait pensé que Katsuki ne le détestait pas non plus. C'était sans doute un peu trop demander au chef de ce clan de soi-disant barbares.

Izuku se retourna vers son clan avant de chercher Eijirou et Mezo du regard. L'Alpha aux cheveux rouges lui fit un grand sourire tandis que le Béta lui renvoya un regard neutre.

« Je me sens vraiment mal pour vous accaparer pendant deux semaines... » soupira l'Oméga.

« Deux semaines ? » s'étonna Eijirou. « Le trajet prend tout juste une semaine !

_Quoi ?

_Si on longe les montagnes, c'est beaucoup plus court. Du moment qu'on ne les traverse pas, il n'y a aucun problème ! » reprit l'Alpha, levant un pouce en l'air en souriant.

Ce fut comme si un énorme poids s'enlevait des épaules d'Izuku. Il rendit son sourire à Eijirou avant de traverser le groupe, prenant la tête de l'expédition. Eijirou décida de se poster à ses côtés, tandis que Mezo gardait les arrières de la troupe en compagnie de Tenya.

Ils marchèrent à une allure soutenue pendant de longues heures avant de s'arrêter pour manger un morceau. Parmi les provisions qu'ils avaient reçues, il y avait une grande quantité de poissons séchés et de fruits secs, avec quelques poignées de viandes séchées probablement destinées aux deux membres du clan des dragons. Izuku pouvait assez facilement imaginer qu'ils avaient reçus chaque gramme de poisson gardé au village depuis des jours en prévision de leur voyage. Il avait entendu Mina et Kyoka se plaindre de manger autant de poisson en l'espace d'une semaine et ce devait être un soulagement pour tout le monde de revenir à une majorité de viande. Izuku s'était excusé plusieurs fois pour le désagrément mais les deux femmes s'étaient contentés de sourire.

S'il ne s'agissait pas des différentes menaces de mort qu'il avait reçus à cause de son idée de traverser les montagnes, il n'y avait rien pour lui qui puisse justifier de ce titre de barbare pour le clan des dragons. Mais à en croire Katsuki, ce titre leur arrangeait bien puisqu'il leur permettait d'être tranquille. Si le clan d'Izuku portait ce genre de nom, peut-être que Tomura et sa bande ne les aurait jamais attaqués.

« Eh, je peux te poser une question ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Eijirou, alors qu'ils reprenaient tout juste leur voyage.

« Oui, bien sûr !

_J'ai bien compris que vous aviez une culture différente de la nôtre alors ne te vexe pas mais... Comment un Oméga comme toi a pu être élu comme chef ? »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Eijirou de poser cette question. Certaines personnes du clan avaient eu du mal à l'accepter elles-mêmes, bien qu'elles n'étaient plus là pour s'en plaindre. Si les Omégas du clan des dragons avaient pour charge l'entretien du feu, la protection du village et la préparation des repas, les Omégas du clan d'Izuku étaient tout juste bons à garder la maison familiale. Si les uns pouvaient utilisaient des armes, c'était tout juste si les partenaires des autres acceptaient qu'ils se servent de couteaux.

« J'admets que ça a causé pas mal de polémiques. » souffla Izuku après un moment de réflexion. « Mon père était le précédent chef et comme mes parents sont tous les deux des Bétas, tout le monde à pris pour acquis que j'en serais un moi aussi et donc c'était déjà prévu que je prenne la relève de mon père. J'ai eu ma présentation très tard, à quinze ans, et j'avais déjà commencé à assister mon père pour certaines décisions, sur les récoltes par exemple. J'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter mais à la mort de... A la mort de mon père, personne d'autre n'était capable de prendre la tête du clan alors j'ai dû me faire une place. Tenya et Hitoshi m'ont beaucoup aidés ! Beaucoup de personnes m'ont aidées à dire vrai et je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi sans elles. Même si ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant... »

Il avait essayé de ne pas penser au nombre de personnes qui avaient péries pendant l'incendie de leur village. Ils avaient passé les premiers jours à fuir, ne leur laissant pas le temps de penser à ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Mais maintenant qu'Izuku se sentait un peu plus en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le décompte dans sa tête. Il était presque soulagé que ses parents soient déjà morts au moment des faits. Il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de les perdre dans les flammes. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière, apercevant à peine Tenya et Ochako discuter avec Mezo. Si Izuku s'estimait heureux de n'avoir perdu aucun membre de sa famille pendant l'incendie, ses deux meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

« C'est vraiment lâche d'avoir incendié votre village en pleine nuit... » reprit Eijirou, ne le lâchant pas du regard. « Ils avaient une raison de faire ça ? Pas qu'il existe une raison de brûler un village mais... Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? »

Izuku eut envie de sourire malgré lui. Il était évident que l'Alpha avait du mal avec ce genre de sujet et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être contrariant. Le clan des dragons était bien moins barbare que les rebelles qui s'en étaient pris à eux.

« Le chef de leur groupe, Tomura, il... Il m'a fait des avances alors que j'étais sorti pour aider aux récoltes. Personne ne sait d'où il sortait ni d'où il venait. Quand j'ai dis non la première fois, il a insisté en disant qu'il me libérerait de, je cite, ce clan de minables qui ne connaissent pas ma valeur. J'ai vu rouge à ce moment-là et je l'ai frappé. Je crois que c'est ça qui l'a énervé le plus. »

Il fit une pause, revoyant la scène dans sa tête. Il se revoyait faire quelques pas en arrière à cause de l'odeur de pourriture qui s'échappait de l'Alpha aux cheveux presque blancs. Il se souvenait avoir pensé que n'importe quel Oméga avec un instinct de survie aurait refusé les avances de cet homme qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une des histoires que les parents racontaient aux enfants pour les tenir éloigné de la forêt dense menant aux montagnes.

« Je ne peux pas affirmer que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a attaqué notre village mais ce devait être une raison suffisante pour lui. Après que je l'ai frappé, trois de ses camarades ont surgis et l'ont emmené avec eux avant de disparaître dans les bois. Quelques jours plus tard, quand je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit à cause de l'odeur de fumée, j'ai trouvé une poignée de cheveux de Tomura devant la porte de ma chambre.

_Quoi ? C'est super glauque ! » s'exclama Eijirou.

Izuku hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec cet avis. Si c'était de cette manière que Tomura et ses acolytes faisaient la court, alors il avait d'autant moins de regrets de l'avoir repoussé.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » reprit l'Alpha. « Une fois arrivé à Hosu, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour ce type. Même lui ne doit pas être assez fou pour s'attaquer à cette forteresse ! »

Il hocha la tête une énième fois, se forçant à sourire avant d'échanger un regard avec Eijirou. Ce dernier changea de sujet bien vite pour reprendre sur des questions beaucoup plus innocentes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit, il lui posa des questions sur leur culture et leurs traditions, faisant les yeux ronds lorsqu'il entendait quelque chose qui était radicalement différent de son propre clan.

Ce fut de cette manière que se déroulèrent les trois premiers jours du voyage. En cours de route, ce fut Izuku qui commença à poser des questions à Eijirou sur ce n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre pendant leur séjour chez le clan des dragons. Pourtant, à cause de l'hésitation de l'Alpha, il dut oublier plusieurs de ses interrogations, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler à des personnes extérieures au clan. Izuku pouvait le comprendre mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux, surtout sur tout ce qui concernait les montagnes de Musutafu. Ils savaient que personne n'en était jamais revenu vivant et que c'était probablement en grande partie à cause des membres du clan des dragons, pourtant il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être causé par des rituels de clan ou des sacrifices. Izuku pouvait au moins se rassurer sur le fait qu'Eijirou et ses camarades n'étaient pas cannibales et qu'ils ne tuaient pas les intrus pour les dévorer.

Ils venaient de dépasser le versant sud du massif montagneux lorsqu'ils firent leur première pause de la journée, se préparant à piocher une fois de plus dans leur réserves de nourriture. Izuku était parti puiser de l'eau à la rivière avec Hitoshi lorsqu'il entendit des cris, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Il aurait voulu que ce soit son imagination, pourtant il était certain d'avoir reconnu les voix d'Ochako et Itsuka. Il laissa tomber les gourdes dans ses mains pour courir en direction de leur camp temporaire, Hitoshi criant après lui pour l'arrêter. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques pas du camp que son ami put l'attraper par l'épaule, le tirant en arrière pour lui éviter de se prendre une flèche en pleine tête.

« Ah, Izuku, enfin te voilà. Je t'ai cherché partout, Izuku... »

La voix lui donna des frissons. Il se rendit brusquement compte de l'odeur de pourriture qui flottait dans l'air et il tourna la tête vers Tomura, qui brandissait un poignard face à Eijirou.

Il aurait pu être naïf et penser qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais l'Alpha aux cheveux clairs. Pourtant, il savait d'expérience que rien n'était aussi facile que ce qu'il pouvait concevoir dans sa tête.

« Laisse-nous tranquille ! » cria-t-il. « Je ne viendrais jamais avec toi !

_Ca peut toujours s'arranger. » répliqua-t-il. « Il me suffit juste d'éliminer tous les obstacles qui se dressent entre toi et moi pour ça. »

Sans un mot de plus, Tomura reprit l'assaut et Eijirou répliqua avec ses deux épées courtes. Un coup d'oeil suffit à Izuku pour constater que Tenya et Mezo étaient eux aussi en train d'affronter deux acolytes de Tomura.

« Izuku, attention ! »

Un troisième, une femme aux cheveux blonds, ne tarda pas à se jeter sur Hitoshi, deux paires de ciseaux dans les mains. Elle avait un sourire dément qui le répugna.

Izuku profita que ses amis retiennent leurs assaillants pour rejoindre le reste de son clan, rassemblé en cercle au beau milieu des affronts. En dehors de Tenya et Hitoshi, il n'y avait que Setsuna et Yosetsu qui étaient en mesure de se battre mais contre des Alphas, ils avaient sans doute peu de chance d'en sortir indemne.

« Il faut s'éloigner d'ici ! Maintenant ! » s'exclama Izuku, attrapant les mains d'Ochako et Tsuyu dans les siennes.

Il tourna les yeux vers les différents affrontements, se permettant un sourire en voyant Hitoshi parvenir à repousser la femme blonde vers les autres, leur laissant suffisamment de place pour échapper à la bataille. Sans un mot, il incita ses camarades à se mettre à courir, lâchant ses deux amies pour garder leurs arrières.

Il avait presque atteint l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur au bras, le forçant à agripper sa manche à cause de la douleur.

« Oui ! Je t'ai eu ! »

Il vit ses amis courir sans se retourner avant de tourner la tête vers la femme blonde. Elle bondissait sur place, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre à distance avec une de ses armes. Le cœur d'Izuku fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Hitoshi à terre, le dos de sa tunique ensanglantée. Tous ses instincts lui criaient d'accourir vers son ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas grièvement blessé. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Hitoshi dans cet état-là. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Ochako et les autres seuls. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Tenya, Eijirou et Mezo dans la bataille. Il avait beau être un chef de clan, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son peuple, sa famille.

« Izuku ! Va-t'en ! Dépêches-toi ! » cria la voix de Tenya.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique pour Izuku. Son ami avait raison. Il devait fuir. S'il fuyait, peut-être que l'Alpha blonde le poursuivrait. Si elle se lançait à sa poursuite, Ochako et les autres pourraient être en sécurité. Si Izuku n'était pas dans les pattes des combattants, ils pourraient peut-être prendre l'avantage.

Alors fuir, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il se mit à courir en direction des montagnes, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si cette femme suivait les plans de Tomura, elle chercherait de toutes manières à le garder en vie, puisqu'un cadavre ne servirait à rien à l'Alpha à l'odeur pestilentielle.

Izuku n'était peut-être pas aussi athlétique qu'un Alpha mais il avait appris à courir vite, peut-être même plus qu'Hitoshi. S'il ne pouvait pas espérer se battre contre l'Alpha qui le poursuivait, il pouvait au moins essayer de la semer. S'il se dirigeait vers les montagnes, peut-être croiserait-il là-bas un des membres du clan des dragons qui pourrait l'aider. Il ne savait pas où ils chassaient exactement mais peut-être était-il possible de croiser Katsuki en compagnie de Camie et d'autres Alphas. Il était plein d'espoir, pourtant rien ne lui disait qu'il ne recevrait pas lui-même une punition en pénétrant dans les montagnes. Et, dans le pire des cas, peut-être serait-il incapable de trouver de l'aide, coincé avec l'Alpha blonde qui le ramènerait auprès de Tomura.

Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine et il accéléra sa course, sautant par-dessus un arbre mort. La végétation commençait à laisser place à des structures rocheuses qu'il commença à escalader, essayant de garder le plus de distance possible avec la femme qui criait son nom de manière hystérique derrière lui. Si cela lui permettait de semer cette femme, alors Izuku pouvait bien courir au point de ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir ses deux jambes. Sa survie n'était pas en jeu mais c'était tout comme.

Il suivit alors un chemin entre roches et herbes hautes, comme celui qu'il avait arpenté quelques jours plus tôt avant d'être retenu par Mirio. A cause de sa ressemblance, il aurait pu penser que ce chemin menait au village du clan des dragons, pourtant il avait parfaitement conscience de la bonne trentaine de kilomètres qui devait le séparer de la ville, même en passant au travers du massif.

Après une longue course-poursuite, la végétation laissa complètement la place à la roche et Izuku se retrouva au beau milieu d'un vallon, le chemin s'arrêtant brusquement. De là où il était, il ne pouvait apercevoir aucune issue entre les blocs de pierre, pourtant il continua d'avancer, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions possibles pour trouver une échappatoire.

« Tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant, Izuku ! » susurra la blonde dans son dos. « Tu es à moi ! »

Arrivé à l'extrémité de la cavité creusée dans la roche, il ne put rien faire d'autre que s'accoler au mur se dressant derrière lui, faisant face à la femme blonde tandis qu'elle avançait lentement vers lui, caressant ses ciseaux dans un geste affectif alors qu'un sourire dément déformait toujours le bas de son visage.

« Il est hors de question que je vienne avec toi ! » cria Izuku. « Je ne serai jamais le partenaire de Tomura ! Je préfère mourir que de...

_Oh, mais qui parle de Tomura ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner à qui que ce soit... Tu es à moi, Izuku... Mon petit Izuku... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût, alors que l'odeur de l'Alpha lui parvenait enfin aux narines. Si Tomura sentait la pourriture, cette femme blonde avait une odeur métallique se rapprochant désagréablement de celle du sang. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne s'approche de sa nuque pour le marquer, il en avait la nausée.

« Ne t'approches pas !

_Mais n'aies pas peur, voyons, mon petit Izuku ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Tu es tellement beau avec cette tunique tachée de sang ! Tu seras encore mieux avec le visage couvert de sang ! »

Izuku regarda une fois de plus tout autour de lui pour trouver une issue. Ne voyant toujours rien, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : s'il voulait vraiment échapper à cette Alpha, il fallait qu'il essaie de se battre. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire mais son père avait au moins eu le temps de lui donner des cours pour qu'il se défende avant de mourir.

Soufflant un grand coup, il serra les poings avant de les brandir devant lui, se mettant en garde face à la blonde. Celle-ci dû le trouver drôle puisqu'elle éclata d'un rire strident qui fit siffler ses oreilles.

« Tu veux qu'on joue, mon petit Izuku ? Alors on va jouer ! »

Elle brandit sa paire de ciseaux devant elle avant de se courber, s'apprêtant à bondir sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku entendit un grognement assourdissant au-dessus de lui, une ombre s'abattant sur la cavité rocheuse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lever la tête.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage horrifié de l'Alpha, il fut incapable de détourner la tête. La femme était immobile, sa prise sur son arme se relâcha et ses ciseaux tombèrent sur la pierre dans un bruit qui se répercuta dans toute la cavité. Alors qu'Izuku se décida finalement à lever les yeux, il fit aussitôt deux rangées de dents gigantesques se précipiter sur son assaillante, la faisant disparaître de la circulation. Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, figé sur place, il vit un monstre couverts d'écailles brillantes se poser à une centaine de mètres en face de lui, une longue queue couverte d'épines battant l'air.

Un dragon. Un dragon venait de surgir et avait englouti l'Alpha qui était à sa poursuite.

Il aurait pu être fasciné par cette rencontre. Les dragons étaient censés être éteints depuis plus de trois siècles. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'un dragon qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il avait beau ne jamais en avoir vu avant, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La créature tourna la tête vers lui avant de dévoiler ses crocs encore couvert du sang de sa précédente victime. Izuku sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Face à l'Alpha, il aurait pu avoir une chance de s'échapper. Face à un dragon qui semblait être affamé, il n'avait aucun espoir d'en sortir indemne.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent lorsque le dragon se mit à hurler, quelques pierres sur le sol bondissant à cause de la violence du cri. Izuku ne put rien faire d'autre que se recroqueviller sur le sol, espérant que la douleur ne serait que brève lorsque les crocs de la créature se refermeraient sur lui.

Un autre cri le fit sursauter, celui-ci plus lointain. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, voyant alors un autre dragon, plus grand, faire son apparition au-dessus du vallon. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant pour lui, pourtant si les deux dragons pouvaient seulement s'affronter pour avoir le droit de le dévorer, il pouvait avoir une chance d'atteindre le chemin par où il était arrivé. C'était un espoir fou mais c'était le seul qu'il avait.

Le second dragon se posa juste en face du premier, beaucoup trop près d'Izuku à son goût. Il s'apprêtait à longer les parois rocheuses lorsqu'il sentit une prise sur son épaule gauche.

« Viens par là avant de te faire bouffer ! »

Il mit un moment avant de reconnaître la voix mais ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt avant qu'il ne tourne la tête pour croiser deux yeux rouges.

« K-Katsuki ? Qu'est-ce que...

_Reste pas planté là, Deku ! T'as de la chance que j'étais dans le coin ! On s'en va d'ici ! »

Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katsuki était en face de lui, dans cette cavité rocheuse où deux dragons commençaient à s'affronter. Il fut incapable de réagir lorsque l'Alpha blond le tira à sa suite, tout droit vers une issue cachée entre deux parois rocheuses. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri, après qu'il ne se soit tombé à genoux sur l'herbe rasée qu'il essaya de comprendre tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

« Katsuki, tu... Ces dragons, c'est... C'est pour ça que...

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Deku ? Où est le reste de ton clan ? »

Izuku fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sentant la panique monter en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu advenir de sa famille. Avant qu'il ait le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, il entendit le cri d'agonie d'un des dragons et ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites. Il eut conscience de la fraîcheur de l'herbe sur son visage avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppent.


	7. Chapter 7

Il se réveilla avec une odeur d'encens dans les narines et se força à ouvrir les yeux, ne comprenant pas d'où cette odeur pouvait provenir. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond formé d'une toile, tenue en place par des pilones de bois. Entendant du mouvement à sa gauche, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une femme âgée avec un chignon retenant ses cheveux grisonnants. Il la reconnut comme étant la guérisseuse du clan des dragons, Chiyo.

En réalisant où il se trouvait, la mémoire lui revint aussitôt, l'image des deux dragons se faisant face le força à se redresser, la panique commençant déjà à s'emparer de lui à nouveau.

« Ma famille ! » s'écria-t-il. « Chiyo, où est ma famille ? Et Katsuki ? Où est-il ?

_Un peu de calme, jeune homme... » soupira la guérisseuse, s'approchant de lui lentement. « Je ne sais rien pour ta famille mais Katsuki vient de repartir en direction des montagnes. Il vient tout juste de t'amener ici et je ne sais rien de ce que... »

Izuku n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse et se leva du lit de fortune sur lequel il avait été déposé. Il ignora les exclamations de Chiyo dans son dos, ainsi que la douleur à son bras bandé alors qu'il se mit à courir juste avant de passer le rideau à l'entrée de la yourte. Il lui fallut un moment pour se repérer avant de s'élancer en direction du chemin qui menait aux montagnes. S'il faisait vite, il pouvait peut-être rattraper Katsuki et savoir ce qui était advenu de sa famille. Il voulait savoir si Ochako et les autres Omégas et Bétas avaient réussis à échapper à la bande de Tomura, il voulait savoir si Tenya et Hitoshi n'étaient pas grièvement blessés, voire pire. Il avait déjà perdu une grande partie de son clan une fois, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à faire une fois de plus le deuil de sa famille.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Katsuki venait tout juste de dépasser le seuil du village, s'enfonçant sur le chemin entouré d'arbres et de végétations. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses cheveux blonds et son dos nu, il accéléra la cadence pour le rejoindre.

« Katsuki ! » cria-t-il.

L'Alpha se figea avant de se retourner, son visage affichant aussitôt une expression colérique. Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de ce qu'Izuku avait été habitué pendant son séjour au sein du clan des dragons.

« Deku, t'as déjà repris connaissance ? Qu'est-ce qui...

_Où est ma famille ? » le coupa-t-il. « Est-ce qu'Ochako et les autres ont réussi à échapper à la bande de Tomura ?

_Bon sang, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » s'exclama Katsuki. « J'ai voulu te poser ces questions avant que tu t'écroules devant moi ! »

Izuku ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si Katsuki n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions, alors il allait devoir les découvrir de lui-même. Arriverait-il seulement à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait abandonné Tenya et Hitoshi ?

« Ma famille est peut-être toujours en danger, il faut que j'aille les...

_Pas si vite ! Tu ne vas nulle part ! C'est la bande de rebelles dont vous avez parlé à tout le monde ? Alors tu n'as rien à faire dans un combat d'Alphas !

_Il s'agit de mon clan, Katsuki ! Je ne peux pas rester en retrait alors qu'ils vont peut-être être grièvement... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un grondement grave et étouffé se faisant entendre au loin. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de son auparavant et était incapable d'affirmer ce qui pouvait le produire. Le chef du clan des dragons dû le savoir car ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se tourna aussitôt en direction des montagnes, avant de se mettre à grimacer.

« Viens par là ! Shouta a dû trouver ton clan de paysans !

_Quoi ? Shouta ? C'est une personne qui fait ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Katsuki ! »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, le blond s'éloignant déjà pour continuer sur le chemin serpentant vers les montagnes. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une poignée de kilomètres avant que la route ne bifurque entre les amas rocheux, le blond prenant à gauche sans la moindre hésitation. Il marchait si vite qu'Izuku devait trottiner derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

L'Oméga ne supportait pas le silence qui régnait mais il savait pertinemment que Katsuki ne ferait que lui crier dessus s'il lui posait une autre question à laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse. A cause du bruit qu'il avait entendu, il s'était pris à espérer que sa famille ait été secourue par la personne mentionnée par le blond, avant que le pire ne se produise. Mais dans l'immédiat, il n'était sûr de rien, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que suivre Katsuki à travers les montagnes de Musutafu.

Le soleil allait amorcer sa descente lorsqu'Izuku put apercevoir la fumée d'un feu au loin, dépassant tout juste de la cime des arbres qui les entouraient. Les yeux d'Izuku s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa que la fumée provenait d'un village recroquevillé entre la roche, à l'image de celui de Katsuki.

« Il y a un autre clan qui vit dans les montagnes ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je croyais que le clan des dragons était le seul qui...

_C'est notre clan jumeau. » souffla Katsuki, ne s'arrêtant toujours pas, avançant vers l'entrée du village d'un pas décidé. « On garde les montagnes chacun de notre côté. Comment on pourrait faire autrement ? »

Cela paraissait logique. Si le clan de Katsuki cherchait à empêcher quiconque de s'approcher des montagnes de leur côté, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre les personnes voulant traverser du côté nord. Izuku n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils tenaient à ce point à garder les gens extérieurs à leur clan loin des montagnes mais s'ils pensaient aux dragons qu'il avait pu apercevoir quelques heures auparavant, ils comprenaient leurs raisons. Si leur secret était vraiment la protection d'une espèce censée être éteinte depuis des siècles, alors il pouvait admettre que cela valait bien quelques menaces de mort. Mais peut-être pas des assassinats.

« Eh, Shouta ! Hizashi ! » cria le blond alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de passer l'entrée de la ville, celle-ci arborant elle aussi des crânes de dragons sur des poteaux.

Au moins maintenant, Izuku savait d'où ils provenaient.

Il suivit Katsuki à l'intérieur de la ville, qui avait une disposition similaire à sa jumelle de l'autre côté des montagnes. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers une yourte en particulier, Izuku put voir un homme grand en sortir, un Alpha avec de longs cheveux noirs et des cernes proéminentes sous les yeux.

« C'est pas trop tôt... » soupira ce dernier en dévisageant Katsuki. « Je croyais que tu étais devenu sourd.

_J'avais un poids mort alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu ! » répliqua le blond, balançant un pouce en direction d'Izuku.

Ce dernier se mit à grimacer, comprenant que l'Alpha avait ralenti sa cadence habituelle pour qu'il arrive à suivre. Izuku aurait sans doute eu autant de mal à le suivre même s'il n'avait pas eu à courir pour sa vie dans la même journée. L'on ne pouvait pas demander à une personne des plaines de se déplacer aussi vite dans les montagnes. Sa fierté en prit un coup.

« Je suppose que c'est toi le chef du clan des plaines ? » fit l'homme brun en tournant les yeux vers l'Oméga. « Nous sommes tombés sur tes compagnons Omégas et Bétas pendant notre chasse. Quant aux autres, ils...

« Ma famille n'est pas blessée ? » s'exclama-t-il, ne le laissant pas finir. « Où sont-ils ? Est-ce que Tenya et Hitoshi vont bien ? Et qu'en est-il d'Eijirou et Mezo ? »

L'Alpha aux cheveux longs se mit à soupirer, avant de se décaler pour leur laisser le passage pour entrer dans la yourte.

« Aucun des Omégas et Bétas ne sont blessés. » répondit-il alors. « Mais nous avons bien failli les attaquer avant qu'ils ne mentionnent Eijirou et Mezo. Ces deux-là ont juste des blessures superficielles, si ça peut te rassurer, Katsuki. Quant aux deux autres Alphas, l'un est blessé à la tête et au dos et l'autre à la jambe mais leur vie ne sont pas en danger. »

Katsuki n'attendit pas qu'il finisse avant d'entrer dans la yourte, Izuku sur ses talons. Il devait s'agir de l'habitation réservée aux soins puisqu'elle était plus grande que la plupart des autres yourtes. Dans un coin de la pièce, le jeune homme put apercevoir Ochako au chevet de Tenya, ce dernier étant assis les jambes tendues sur une table couverte de couvertures, une bande blanche recouvrant sa jambe gauche.

« Tenya ! » s'écria-t-il, rejoignant aussitôt ses amis.

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui, des larmes perlant au creux des yeux de la jeune femme.

« Izuku ! Où étais-tu passé ? Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète ! »

C'était plutôt à lui de dire cela, ayant laissé tout le monde derrière lui dans l'espoir que ses amis aient un adversaire en moins. Il serra Ochako dans ses bras, apercevant plus loin Tsuyu et le reste du groupe, leur accordant un sourire rassuré. Il lui suffit de tourner la tête vers la droite pour apercevoir Hitoshi, une bande autour du crâne et une nouvelle tunique sur lui, assis sur un amoncellement de couvertures entre Eijirou et Mezo. Les deux membres du clan des dragons paraissaient en forme, hormis les marques rougeâtres qu'Izuku pouvait voir sur leurs bras et leur visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Tenya. « Tu ne devais pas fuir avec les autres ?

_Je... J'ai voulu éloigner cette femme Alpha du reste du groupe mais elle m'a pourchassé jusque dans les montagnes. Et là-bas, je...

_Pas un mot de plus, Deku ! »

Il sentit une main se refermer sur l'arrière de son col et fut attiré en arrière, le privant du contact des mains d'Ochako contre les siennes après leur étreinte. Sous les regards perplexes de ses amis, Katsuki entraîna Izuku en dehors de la yourte, ne le relâchant qu'à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama l'Oméga. « Tu ne peux juste pas faire...

_Pas un mot de ce que tu as vu dans les montagnes.

_Q-quoi ?

_C'est un secret gardé par notre clan depuis des siècles. Maintenant que tu l'as découvert, tu as le choix entre rester ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ou servir de nourriture aux dragons. Avant d'entraîner ton peuple dans ta chute, réfléchis à ton choix ! »

Il dévisagea Katsuki pendant quelques instants, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'il n'avait vraiment que ces deux choix possibles, il était reconnaissant que le blond l'ait empêché de tout divulguer à ses amis.

« C'est... C'est pour ça que personne n'est jamais revenu des montagnes en vie ? » demanda-t-il alors. « C'est à cause de ce secret que vous tuez les intrus ?

_Tuer ? » répéta le blond, une grimace de dégoût se dessinant sur son visage. « On ne tue que les gens qui sont assez fous pour essayer d'en faire de même. Mais te méprends pas, ça n'arrive presque jamais. La plupart des abrutis finissent comme cette femme Alpha qui te pourchassait. »

Izuku revit dans sa tête l'Alpha blonde disparaître dans la gueule du dragon et ne put réprimer une grimace. C'était un sort horrible et il n'avait aucune envie de connaître le même destin.

« Ca... Ca veut dire que certains arrivent à vous passer entre les mains ?

_Tous ceux qui sont assez cons pour nous ignorer peuvent passer par les montagnes. Quiconque extérieur au clan finit en nourriture pour dragon en s'aventurant dans les montagnes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on cherchait à vous dissuader de vous y rendre ?

_Quoi ? Mais tu as dit que la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais aller dans les montagnes était si j'étais déjà mort ! »

Katsuki se mit à grogner avant de rouler des yeux, croisant les bras devant lui avant de répondre à Izuku.

« C'est une tradition de notre clan d'emmener nos cadavres pour servir de nourriture aux dragons. En échange, ils nous donnent les écailles qu'ils tombent pour nos remèdes. Ca se passe comme ça depuis le pacte que nos ancêtres ont passé avec eux. »

L'Oméga ouvrit la bouche en grand, restant muet. Il avait enfin la réponse à la plupart des questions qu'il avait pu se poser depuis sa rencontre avec les membres du clan des dragons.

« Euh, je... Kyoka avait parlé d'être marqué. C'est ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui décident de rester avec vous ? En quoi ça consiste exactement ? »

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être dévoré par un dragon alors le choix logique était d'accepter de rester avec le clan isolé dans les montagnes. Mais il voulait être certain que les conditions n'aient rien à voir avec de la torture.

« Alors elle a laissé échappé ça... » grogna Katsuki. Il décroisa les bras avant de lui montrer son bras gauche, où se trouvait son tatouage noir en arabesque. « Tu vois ce tatouage ? C'est ça notre appartenance au clan. L'encre est mélangée à du sang de dragon. Tu peux penser que dire simplement que tu veux rester avec nous est trop simple mais avec ce tatouage, t'es physiquement incapable de quitter les montagnes.

_C-comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Exactement ce que je viens de dire ! Toute personne qui a ce tatouage est incapable de s'éloigner du périmètre des montagnes de plus de vingt kilomètres.

_Oh... »

Izuku fut incapable de dire autre chose. Il lui était impossible de savoir comment le sang de dragons pouvait empêcher les membres du clan de s'éloigner trop loin mais cela devait avoir un rapport avec la magie qui était attribuée à ces créatures légendaires. Étant donné que le clan de Katsuki pouvait se rendre dans une partie de la forêt pour chasser, ce ne pouvait pas être une condition défavorable à leur survie.

« Alors... Si je reste et que je ne dis rien au reste de mon clan, vous les laisserez partir pour Hosu ?

_C'est bien ce qu'on faisait avant que vous soyez attaqué par des abrutis, non ? » rétorqua le blond. « J'ai aucune raison de les retenir s'ils n'apprennent rien. »

Izuku hocha la tête, avant de la baisser vers ses pieds. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de ce qui restait de son clan, pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de les faire eux aussi prisonniers des montagnes à cause d'un secret découvert. Ochako et Tsuyu allaient sans doute pleurer mais cela valait bien le prix de leur liberté. Soufflant un grand coup, il redressa la tête avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la yourte de guérisseur, passant le rideau avec un regard décidé.

Hitoshi avait rejoint Ochako et Tenya, ce dernier étant à présent debout, testant sa jambe bandée en marchant sur place. Izuku n'attendit pas plus pour les rejoindre, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois que tout le monde peut marcher normalement ! » fit-il en baissant les yeux vers les jambes de Tenya. « Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour quitter le village mais demain matin vous devriez tous pouvoir partir vers Hosu sans problème !

_Quoi ? » s'étonna Hitoshi.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et l'Oméga leva alors les yeux vers ses trois amis, leur regards perplexe rivés sur lui.

« Je... Je vais rester ici, avec le clan des dragons. Pour fuir la femme qui était avec le clan de Tomura, je suis allé dans les montagnes et à cause de ça, Katsuki ne me laissera pas partir.

_Comment ça ? » souffla Tenya. « Il ne peut pas te retenir sous prétexte que tu sois allé dans les montagnes pour une question de survie ! C'est tout bonnement...

_Non, Tenya ! J'ai... J'ai découvert leur secret et donc j'ai le choix entre mourir et faire partie de leur clan. J'ai même positif que je puisse...

_Si tu restes ici, alors je reste aussi ! » s'exclama Ochako.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester ici alors que tu pourrais vivre tranquillement à Hosu avec...

_Izuku » le coupa Hitoshi. « Tu es notre chef, que tu le veuilles ou non. En plus d'être notre ami. Si tu dois rester ici, alors je te suis aussi.

_Et il va de soi que je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser ! » reprit Tenya, sa main droite semblant frapper une chose invisible dans l'air.

« Mais je... Si vous rester ici, vous ne pourrez jamais plus partir !

_Et alors ? C'est pas si terrible, pas vrai ? J'admets que le blondinet est un peu difficile à supporter mais le reste de son peuple n'est pas si horrible. Et Eijirou et Mezo se sont battus bec et ongles pour nous aider face aux rebelles.

Izuku était ému par les paroles de ses amis, pourtant une part de lui hésitait toujours à l'idée qu'ils rejoignent eux aussi le clan des dragons. Katsuki avait sans doute son mot à dire sur la question mais il n'avait jamais dit clairement qu'il était récalcitrant au fait de tous les garder avec eux. Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de l'Alpha blond, ce dernier ayant rejoint Eijirou et Mezo, semblant leur passer un savon à en croire l'expression navrée de l'Alpha aux cheveux rouges.

Se séparant de ses amis, il s'avança vers le groupe doucement, ne voulant pas les interrompre. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit alors que Katsuki ne semblait pas décider à lui accorder un regard.

« Euh, Katsuki ?

_Quoi encore, Deku ? » grogna-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, certain que rien ne pouvait justifier cette agressivité qui lui était destinée.

« Euh, je... Si certains membres de mon clan veulent rester aussi, ce serait possible de...

_Bon sang, c'est pour ça que tu m déranges ? » l'interrompit l'Alpha. « Tous ces paysans peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche ! Même si vous restiez tous, vous n'êtes plus des invités alors je ne m'adapterais plus à votre régime alimentaire ! Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls ! Et ça vaut aussi pour vos habitations !

_Oh, tu restes avec nous, Izuku ? » intervint Eijirou. « Je pourrais te montrer où on entrepose les toiles et les planches de réserves pour les yourtes ! Et l'endroit où on pêche d'habitude aussi ! Et...

_Bon sang, Eijirou ! Ferme-la ! Si tu es aussi ravi que cet abruti reste, tu n'as qu'à les prendre en charge ! Tu auras du temps libre pendant tous ces jours interdits de chasse !

_Quoi, tu étais sérieux ? Juste parce que j'ai été blessé en affrontant ces autres Alphas tu me prives de chasse ?

_Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Mezo ! » reprit Katsuki. « Rendez-vous utile à autre chose pendant ce temps ! »

Sur ses mots, le chef du clan repartit en direction de l'entrée de la yourte, disparaissant bientôt derrière le rideau blanc.

« Le chef a parlé... » soupira Mezo en passant sa main sur sa nuque. « Et bienvenue parmi nous, Izuku. Tu peux compter sur moi ici pour vous aider à vous acclimater.

_Oh, euh... Merci. »

Il se contenta de sourire, pas complètement certain que son acclimatation se fasse dans les meilleures conditions avec un chef aussi grincheux. Il en avait eu un avant-goût mais ce qui avait été l'histoire de quelques jours n'avait dû être qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il allait devoir supporter indéfiniment.


	8. Chapter 8

Le retour au village de Katsuki avait été périlleux. L'Alpha blond n'avait pas cherché à ralentir la cadence, alors même qu'il était censé guider une dizaine de personnes qui n'avaient jamais pratiqué de route de montagnes de leur vie. Izuku dut rester en arrière pour aider sa famille, Eijirou et Mezo assez compatissants pour rester avec eux, tandis que Katsuki finit par disparaître de leur champ de vision. Tout le clan d'Izuku avait décidé de rester avec le clan des dragons, certains n'étant pas prêt à quitter leur chef et d'autres ayant eu une assez bonne impression de leur court séjour chez le soi-disant clan de barbares.

Bien qu'ils aient été mis au courant sur ce qui se cachait dans les montagnes et le fait qu'ils allaient devoir porter un tatouage, personne n'avait changé d'avis. Tout le monde devait avoir des craintes mais Eijirou avait précisé que les dragons ne leur ferait rien même s'ils s'aventuraient dans les montagnes, les créatures légendaires pouvant sentir leur sang mélangé à l'encre des tatouages. Izuku avait aussitôt pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être accompagner quelqu'un pour aller récolter les écailles des dragons pour les remèdes, exactement comme il avait vu Eijirou le faire un jour.

Le tatouage avait été une épreuve pour plusieurs d'entre eux. Izuku était passé le premier pour donner l'exemple et avait choisi de recevoir les arabesques sur son avant-bras gauche. S'il avait senti l'aiguille tracer dans sa chair, la douleur n'avait pas été aussi insistante que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Mais il avait vite réalisé que la douleur était variable selon l'endroit dudit tatouage.

Denki s'était évanoui en cours, lui qui avait insisté pour se faire tatouer à la cheville. Izuku et Hitoshi avaient finis par lui tenir la main, écoutant ses gémissements de douleur, ses paroles hachées se plaignant qu'il avait l'impression qu'une lame lui tranchait les os.

Sur les conseils de Mina, Ochako décida de faire son tatouage sur l'omoplate, comme la femme Alpha. Elle fut elle-même surprise du manque de douleur qu'elle ressentit et Denki lui lança des regards envieux et jaloux, tandis que Chiyo entourait sa cheville d'une bande imbibée.

En début d'après-midi, tout le monde avait eu son tatouage et avait les instructions bien en tête pour que la blessure cicatrise au mieux. Toujours garder le tatouage humide, le laisser couvert pendant toute activité importante pour éviter toute substance extérieure de s'y accrocher. Les Alphas avaient une capacité de cicatrisation plus rapide, alors ils pourraient cesser tout traitement dans les sept prochains jours. Pour les Bétas, la durée de cicatrisation était estimée à onze jours. Dans le cas des Omégas, ils devraient humidifier le tatouage pendant quatorze jours.

Le même grondement sourd que la veille se mit à résonner à peine Izuku mit-il les pieds hors de la yourte, le faisant sursauter à l'image de plusieurs de ses camarades. Le jour précédent, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait du bruit produit par une corne de dragon dans laquelle le dénommé Shouta avait soufflé pour appeler Katsuki. La corne devait à nouveau être soufflée dans ce but mais l'Oméga en ignorait la raison. Il se tourna vers Eijirou, ce dernier ouvrant la bouche avant qu'Izuku ait pu en faire de même.

« Ah, Shouta doit appeler Katsuki pour aller livrer les cadavres des rebelles d'hier aux dragons. Les deux chefs de clan doivent être présents pour ce genre d'offrandes. Juste histoire de montrer leurs respects.

_Oh, je vois...

_Autant en profiter qu'il ne soit pas là pour vous aider à monter vos yourtes ! » s'exclama Mina, se jetant sur Izuku pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se crispa, pas vraiment habitué à être tactile avec quelqu'un n'étant pas un Oméga comme lui. Pourtant, il comprenait qu'il allait devoir s'y faire s'il devait rester avec le clan des dragons. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Eijirou et Mina les conduisirent jusqu'à une grande tente qui leur servait visiblement de débarras, Hanta étant justement en train d'en sortir avec une énorme bobine de fil.

« Mauvaise nouvelle. » souffla le Béta. « Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de toile et ça devrait tout juste suffire pour construire deux yourtes...

_Mince ! » grimaça Eijirou. « On peut demander à Tsunagu mais ça va lui prendre des jours pour en fabriquer d'autre...

_Ne vous en faites pas ! » intervint Izuku. « On peut dormir séparés en deux groupes pour quelque temps ! On s'y est habitué après tout !

_Si tu le dis, je pense que ça ira alors... » souffla Mina, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Izuku fut le seul Oméga de son groupe à aider à la construction des yourtes, les autres ayant été accaparés par Kyoka et Reiko pour aller cueillir des légumes dans le potager. Pour autant, la seule chose que le jeune homme put faire fut d'attacher les différents piliers en bois avec le fil en fibre de sisal. Alors qu'ils finissaient tout juste la construction de la première yourte, Mezo et Hanta les rejoignirent les bras chargés de couvertures.

« Vous pouvez les emprunter le temps qu'on en récupère d'autres de Tsunagu. » souffla Mezo. « Nous en avons pris aussi de Chiyo. Ce sont toutes des couvertures appartenant à des Bétas donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes avec l'odeur.

_Merci infiniment ! » s'exclama Izuku, acceptant les couvertures sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être gêné. « Nous les rendrons dès que nous en aurons d'autres !

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » lui sourit Hanta.

Tandis que les Alphas, Yosetsu et Setsuna commencèrent la construction de la seconde yourte, Izuku s'appliqua à déposer des tas de couvertures dans la première, formant trois grands lits. Cette yourte-ci serait pour les Omégas et certains d'entre eux voudraient sans doute dormir en groupe, histoire de se rassurer. Il entreprit de marquer le plus gros des couvertures pour que ses camarades se sentent aussitôt à l'aise en rentrant dans leur nouvelle habitation provisoire. Maintenant que le calme était revenu dans leur quotidien, ce serait sans doute l'occasion pour certains de se laisser aller à l'émotion après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser.

Izuku secoua la tête, essaya de chasser ses pensées avant de sortir de la yourte pour retourner aider ses amis. Si certains pouvaient se relâcher, ce n'était certainement pas son cas et il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser submerger.

La construction leur prit tout l'après-midi, n'y mettant un point final qu'alors que le soleil menaçait de disparaître derrière les montagnes.

« Izuku ! »

Le jeune homme était en train d'installer les couvertures pour les Bétas et les Alphas dans la nouvelle yourte lorsqu'Ochako vint le rejoindre, une odeur de nourriture accrochée à ses vêtements.

« C'est l'heure du repas ! » lui sourit-elle. « Itsuka et moi avons aidé Mirio et Fumikage à cuisiner ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils ne savaient même pas faire de ragoût ? »

Ils avaient pu se rendre compte pendant leur court séjour que la nourriture était toujours préparée le plus simplement possible, sans rien pour agrémenter le goût. A ce moment-là, ils avaient été tellement reconnaissants de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac normalement qu'il avait été impossible de faire la moindre remarque. Katsuki s'était montré encore plus grognon à cause de la pêche, aussi Izuku n'avait jamais cherché à l'énerver encore davantage.

« Vous avez fait un ragoût de pommes de terre ? Avec des carottes ? » demanda-t-il, l'eau lui montant à la bouche.

« Et encore mieux ! » sourit Ochako. « Denki a trouvé des aromates qui poussaient librement près de la rivière ! Il y avait du thym et du basilic ! D'après Kyoka, ils pensaient que ces plantes ne servaient à rien et ils utilisent juste l'origan pour certains remèdes. Tu peux croire ça, toi ? »

Izuku se contenta de sourire. Malgré son air exaspéré, il pouvait voir la lueur amusée dans ses yeux, qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était complètement en train de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Ochako devait être une des personnes qui avait le plus perdu pendant l'incendie de leur village alors si elle arrivait à se réfugier dans la cuisine, il ne pouvait pas flancher.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la place principale, salivant à l'odeur des aromates et du poisson grillé avant même de prendre place entre Yuya et Hitoshi. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque se convaincre qu'il était toujours au cœur de son village dans les plaines, s'apprêtant à prendre le repas chez les parents d'Ochako. Rien n'aurait dû pouvoir briser ce quotidien et pourtant c'était ce qu'avait fait Tomura et sa bande de rebelles. A l'heure actuelle, leurs corps devaient être en train d'être digéré à l'intérieur de l'estomac de plusieurs dragons et c'était sa seule consolation.

« On a de la chance qu'il restait encore du poisson. » fit soudain Yosetsu. « Avec les travaux qu'on a fais, on a même pas eu le temps d'aller pêcher !

_Ils pêchent au harpon ici, pas vrai ? » demanda Yui. « Un de vous sait comment faire ?

_Mes parents savaient pêcher mais uniquement avec des filets. » intervint Tamaki. « Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un de notre village savait comment... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, sans doute incapable de finir sa phrase. Rien que la mention de leur village jetait un froid sur tout le groupe, personne n'ayant encore eu le temps de faire proprement leur deuil. Si les deux Alphas tentèrent de faire bonne figure, Izuku put sentir l'aura presque suffocante de ses camarades Omégas.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'utiliser de harpons ! » s'exclama-t-il, reprenant sur le sujet principal. « Ils ont cette corde en sisal qu'ils utilisent pour maintenir les yourtes debout. Je peux demander à en emprunter pour faire un filet ! Je sais comment faire ! Si j'arrive à le faire demain matin, nous pourrons le tester dans l'après-midi. Qui d'entre vous est partant pour aller l'installer avec moi ?

_Je t'accompagnerai. » lui sourit Hitoshi, avant de mordre dans son morceau de pain.

« Alors c'est décidé ! »

Ils retournèrent tous à leur plat avant de reprendre un sujet de conversation plus léger. Cela aurait pu continuer pendant toute la durée du repas si la voix de Mina n'avait pas retenti brusquement en un cri, faisant sursauter Izuku alors qu'il portait une cuillère de ragoût jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Katsuki ! Te voilà enfin !

_Arrête de crier comme ça ! » grogna l'Alpha blond. « Vous pouvez bien vous passer de moi pendant dix minutes !

_Chef, tu es parti depuis des heures ! » lui fit remarquer Camie.

Izuku suivit l'échange des yeux et vit Katsuki se mettre à grogner avant de se laisser choir contre le muret à l'autre bout de la place, Mirio ne tardant pas à s'approcher de lui avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il ignorait s'il y avait une raison pour que le chef du clan se soit absenté pendant aussi longtemps. Si sa mission avait juste consisté à être présent pendant l'offrande des corps des rebelles, alors il pensait qu'il aurait dû revenir assez rapidement. Mais Izuku en ignorait encore trop sur leurs coutumes pour être certain de quoi que ce soit.

Il entendait ses camarades parler autour de lui mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le chef de clan, se mettant à déglutir en le voyant renifler le bol rempli de ragoût devant lui. Aucun des membres du clan des dragons n'avait semblé réticent à ce plat inconnu pour eux mais tout était possible avec Katsuki.

Il vit l'Alpha prendre une cuillère de ragoût avant de l'engloutir prudemment, les yeux rivés sur le bol au creux de sa main. Peut-être que le regard d'Izuku était trop insistant ou peut-être que Katsuki comprit que ce plat était une idée de son clan, car le blond tourna bientôt la tête en direction de l'Oméga, croisant son regard par la même occasion. Izuku aurait pu détourner les yeux mais il les garda fixé sur le blond, ce dernier faisant de même avant de reprendre une bouchée de son ragoût, détournant finalement les yeux sans que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Si Katsuki acceptait ce genre de plat, alors les membres de sa famille pourraient sans doute continuer à agrémenter leurs prochains repas avant de s'approcher de ce qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de manger jusqu'à présent.

« Eh, Izuku ! »

Juste à la fin du repas, il se fit accaparer par Kyoka alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa yourte avec le reste des Omégas.

« Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

_Tu auras bientôt tes chaleurs, pas vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il savait que son cycle approchait mais il ne pensait pas que ses camarades pouvaient déjà le sentir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Alphas ne devraient pouvoir en dire autant.

« Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

_Tu vas demander à Katsuki de les passer avec toi ?

_Q-quoi ? P-pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il était tellement surpris par sa question qu'il avait fait un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la question alors qu'il n'avait jamais songé à passer ses chaleurs avec qui que ce soit. Du moins, pas en ayant le plein contrôle de son cerveau et son corps.

« Oh, je demande juste comme ça ! Après avoir su ce que c'était d'être son esclave, c'est dur pour certains d'entre nous de s'en passer ! Je sais que Camie voulait chercher à le séduire encore une fois alors je voulais juste te prévenir que tu aurais une rivale si tu pensais lui demander !

_Je... Je ne compte pas passer mes chaleurs avec lui ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je n'ai même pas demandé à être ce genre d'esclaves pour lui au cas où tu aurais oublié ! Je... Dans mon clan, on ne passe son cycle qu'avec son partenaire et je...

_Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les règles de ton ancien clan maintenant que tu vis ici ? » l'interrompit la jeune femme. « Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec nous, du moment que tu ne désobéis pas à nos propres règles. Si tu veux passer tes chaleurs avec quelqu'un, tu as juste à le faire ! »

Il voulut répéter qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les passer avec l'Alpha blond mais Kyoka repartit déjà de son côté, son sourire faiblement éclairé par la lueur du feu qui les entourait encore. Izuku savait qu'il avait le visage rouge à cause de leur conversation et il se mit à secouer la tête avant de rejoindre finalement le reste de sa famille.

Il fut incapable de passer le rideau à l'entrée de la yourte. Debout devant l'habitation, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de deuil qui émanait de ses camarades, lui coupant la respiration. En tant que chef, il devrait passer ce rideau et aller consoler sa famille mais il en était incapable. Cette odeur lui donnait tout simplement envie de pleurer et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse emporter par l'émotion alors qu'il devait être un symbole pour son clan. Il se détourna de la yourte, se dirigeant vers la tente servant de débarras. A cause de l'obscurité, il mit un moment avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais il finit par être victorieux, brandissant la bobine de fil en sisal dans ses mains avant de refaire tout le chemin jusqu'à la place principale, seul endroit où il pouvait y voir clairement.

Il déroula deux bons mètres de fil avant d'essayer de se souvenir de la procédure de fabrication d'un filet. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dû aider les pécheurs de son village a en fabriquer et il lui était impossible de repenser à eux sans revoir le sourire moqueur du vieux Musha alors qu'Izuku tentait de les aider. Le doyen des pécheurs avait été ce qui s'était le plus approché d'un grand-père pour Izuku. Lui aussi avait péri dans les flammes.

L'Oméga leva les yeux vers le bûcher qui brûlait toujours, prenant conscience du crépitement des flammes. Un muret de pierres prévenait le feu de s'étendre sur la place, pourtant Izuku se prit à se demander si le clan des dragons avait déjà dû faire face à un incendie. Pour garder le feu actif toute la nuit, ils avaient clairement une relation différente avec le feu et il avait peine à croire qu'un accident soit déjà arrivé. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait, de ne pas être effrayé par des flammes trop vives.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Izuku sursauta brusquement, lâchant la bobine de fil qui se trouvait toujours dans ses mains. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé son filet et il n'avait aucune idée combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il s'était installé sur le muret de la place.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Katsuki, la lueur des flammes éclairant son visage et ses cheveux.

« Euh, je... Je n'ai pas sommeil alors je voulais faire un filet de pêche pour pouvoir l'utiliser demain.

_Ah ouais ? » grimaça le blond. « Et il est où ton filet ? Neito est venu me dire que tu restais immobile en regardant en direction du feu. Il a essayé d'attirer ton attention. »

Ce fut au tour de l'Oméga de se mettre à grimacer. Il avait dû rester perdu dans ses pensées pendant longtemps. Il n'avait même pas vu quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher.

« Je... Je pensais à beaucoup de choses alors j'ai dû perdre la notion de ce qui m'entourait... » souffla Izuku, forçant un sourire malgré son regard fuyant.

« C'est en rapport avec l'odeur atroce qui s'échappe de votre yourte ? »

Izuku tourna les yeux vers l'Alpha, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pensait pas que l'odeur était si forte que même Katsuki puisse la sentir. Est-ce que la situation de ses congénères s'était empirée depuis ? Si autant de temps était passé, alors la plupart devraient être endormis depuis.

Il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il aurait pu chercher à s'excuser que son clan cause des ennuis. Il aurait pu dire qu'il allait essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de ramasser sa bobine de fil, la serrant dans ses deux mains. Lorsqu'il entendit le blond se mettre à soupirer, il était certain qu'il allait partir sans un mot de plus, pourtant Katsuki prit place à ses côtés, gardant une bonne distance entre eux deux.

« C'était ton idée cette tambouille de pommes de terre ? » demanda alors l'Alpha.

« Hein ? Ah, euh, c'était une idée d'Ochako et Itsuka. » répondit-il. « Ce... Ce n'était pas à ton goût ? On mangeait souvent ce genre de plats dans mon clan avant que... »

Il se coupa, se mordant la lèvre tandis que ses poings se resserraient sur la bobine.

« C'était pas mauvais. » lâcha Katsuki. « Après avoir changé les repas, c'est notre méthode de pêche que tu veux changer ?

_C'est pas contre vous ! » s'exclama soudain Izuku, se tournant vers le chef de clan. « On ne pense pas que vos habitudes sont mauvaises, on cherche juste un moyen pour s'adapter à notre vie ici, c'est...

_Eh, du calme ! J'ai jamais dis que c'était négatif ! » grinça le blond. « Vous... Vous cherchez à vous sentir comme chez vous ici. J'ai rien contre ça ! »

Les yeux de l'Oméga s'agrandirent. Il pouvait voir le visage crispé du blond, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de crier. A bien y penser, ce devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi calme et une partie de lui voulait croire que c'était pour essayer de le rassurer. De nature, les Alphas cherchaient toujours à réconforter et protéger les Omégas, pourtant il était difficile à croire que Katsuki puisse agir de cette manière. Bien qu'Izuku n'était pas en position de s'en plaindre.

« Alors ? Ton filet va se faire tout seul ? Comment ça marche pour pêcher avec ça ?

_Mince ! Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé ! » s'exclama-t-il. « En fait, c'est simple à utiliser ! Il suffit de l'installer à l'horizontale dans le cours d'une rivière, avec quelque chose pour le garder en place. On utilisait des poteaux en bois dans mon village. Il faut faire des mailles avec les différents morceaux de fil pour que les poissons se retrouvent coincés à l'intérieur et ensuite on a juste à remonter le filet complètement pour les récupérer. C'est beaucoup plus simple et facile que la pêche aux harpons. Aucune personne de mon clan ne peut pêcher au harpon alors un filet est juste la meilleure méthode pour nous de...

_Bon sang, tu parles toujours autant comme ça ? » grogna Katsuki.

Izuku fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules, le regard fuyant. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir ce genre d'échanges avec le chef du clan des dragons et c'était sans doute une expérience positive comparée à tout ce qui avait déjà pu se passer entre eux. Malgré lui, il repensa à la question posée quelques heures auparavant par Kyoka et il vira au rouge, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Même maintenant, cela lui paraissait quelque chose d'inconcevable mais peut-être pas pour les raisons qu'il avait pu croire.


	9. Chapter 9

Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il passe sa frustration d'une manière ou d'une autre et ce n'était visiblement pas avec la chasse qu'il allait y parvenir.

« C'est le deuxième en huit jours qui nous échappent... » fit la voix essoufflée de Camie.

Katsuki frappa le tronc d'un arbre en jurant entre ses dents, les yeux fixés sur le sanglier géant qui venait tout juste de traverser le périmètre que son clan ne pouvait pas franchir. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il avait cruellement conscience du poids du tatouage gravé dans sa peau.

« Il va falloir se contenter de cerfs pour aujourd'hui mais on aura sans doute plus de chances demain ! » souffla Mirio, ne semblant pas affecté par le fait que le gibier qui venait de leur passer entre les doigts.

Katsuki avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tuer de sangliers tous les jours, au risque que leur population finisse par disparaître complètement de cette partie de la forêt. Pour autant, il avait plus que jamais besoin de se défouler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faire des efforts avec les autres n'était pas son fort et pourtant cela faisait quelques jours qu'il essayait de prendre des baguettes avec Deku, quand bien même l'Oméga lui donnait presque tout le temps envie de lui hurler dessus.

Le groupe de chasseurs capitula pour la capture du sanglier et se mirent en chasse de gibier plus facile à attraper. Les cerfs étaient le choix le plus logique étant donné qu'il y avait eu des naissances quelques mois auparavant. La population des lièvres était encore trop basse pour qu'ils ne les chassent, sans compter qu'il leur en fallait un nombre conséquent vu le nombre d'habitants que comptait leur village. Rien que pour leur réserve de nourriture, cela l'arrangeait que la bande de Deku ne mange pas de viande.

Katsuki aurait aimé que leur chasse soit assez épuisante pour qu'il puisse retourner dans sa yourte et s'écrouler sur son lit pendant les quelques prochaines heures. Mais malheureusement, capturer trois cerfs était comme une partie de plaisir et même porter un cerf mort sur les épaules ne suffisait pas à le fatiguer. Il fut le premier à mettre les pieds dans le village et manqua de se figer, alors que l'odeur de deuil était bien trop présente pour lui. Dans son dos, il put entendre Camie et Mina pousser une exclamation horrifiée avant qu'il ne distingue les deux femmes le dépasser en courant pour se digérer vers la source de l'odeur. C'était dans les gênes d'un Alpha de vouloir rassurer un Oméga mais ce genre de choses n'allait pas avec le caractère de Katsuki. Surtout pas lorsque les Omégas en question étaient des rescapés qui n'étaient pas encore acceptés par une partie de la population.

Tandis qu'il transportait les corps du gibier sur la place principale, l'Alpha put sentir sur lui des regards désapprobateurs venant de personnes plus âgés, des personnes qui avaient connus ses parents et avait obéis à sa mère. Katsuki les foudroya du regard à tour de rôle, les défiant de se plaindre à voix haute. Évidemment, tous les regards se détournèrent, les lâches étant incapable de parler clairement. Ses détracteurs mettaient son âge sur ses mauvaises décisions mais il aurait bien aimé les voir à sa place. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce que ses parents meurent à cause d'intrus qui avaient cherché à infiltrer les montagnes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité leur mort pour prendre la place de sa mère. Même si certaines personnes ne le voyaient toujours pas un chef, il avait eu l'accord de Shouta, ainsi que de nombreux sermons de sa bouche. De toute façon, il ne restait plus que deux ans avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de vingt-huit ans requis pour le poste de chef. Ceux qui le regardaient de travers avaient le choix : se montrer patient ou s'offrir en offrandes aux dragons qu'ils gardaient. C'était aussi simple que cela.

« Katsuki ! »

Il ne put réprimer une grimace en reconnaissant la voix. A contre-cœur, il se retourna pour faire face à l'Oméga aux cheveux verts qui trottinait vers lui, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deku ? » grogna-t-il. « Tu peux pas faire quelque chose pour ta bande d'Omégas en deuil ? »

Ce n'était visiblement pas le sujet que Deku avait en tête puisqu'il sembla être pris de court, détournant les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je... J'ai demandé à Tenya et Hitoshi de les réconforter. Et Camie et Mina sont arrivées à l'instant donc ça devrait pouvoir...

_C'est pas le rôle d'un chef de faire ça, normalement ? » le coupa Katsuki.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux jusqu'à maintenant mais je ne suis plus vraiment en état pour consoler qui que ce soit ! » se défendit l'Oméga. « Tu dois le sentir aussi, non ? »

L'Alpha s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger, lorsque l'odeur de Deku s'infiltra dans ses narines. Il réprima de justesse une grimace, réalisant que c'était sans doute une question d'heures avant que l'Oméga n'entame le début de ses chaleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors dans ce cas ? Eijirou est allé chercher des toiles il y a deux jours, non ? Vous devriez avoir assez d'endroits pour dormir et vous isoler ! »

Il sentait son agacement enfler de seconde en seconde. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais il ignorait complètement comment se comporter avec l'Oméga en face de lui. Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu de Kyoka à quel point leurs traditions différaient. La faute était commune aux deux hommes puisqu'aucun n'avait cherché à communiquer mais les faits ne changeaient pas. Ce que Katsuki avait pris comme des ébats consentis n'avaient été ni plus ni moins que des viols pour Deku et rien que cela pouvait lui valoir sa destitution si un de ses détracteurs l'apprenait. Et il n'avait aucune intention de perdre ce qui lui revenait de droit à cause d'un problème de communication. Tout aurait sans doute été plus simple si le clan de l'Oméga avait réussi à rejoindre Hosu. Ils en auraient été débarrassé et n'auraient plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à essayer d'être calme avec quelqu'un pour éviter un autre malentendu. Il aurait pu s'excuser mais il ne savait franchement pas si Deku accepterait ses excuses. De plus, Deku avait eu l'occasion de dissiper le malentendu à plusieurs reprises, alors ce n'était pas comme si la faute n'était que sur Katsuki. Si l'Oméga voulait en parler, ils en parleraient en privé mais il était hors de question que l'Alpha soit le premier à engager le sujet.

« En fait, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir... »

Katsuki arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras devant lui tout en dévisageant Deku. L'abruti venait le voir à propos de ses chaleurs ? Quoi, avait-il peur qu'il fasse irruption dans sa yourte pour se jeter sur lui ? Pour qui le prenait-il ?

L'Oméga détourna le regard, un air contrarié sur le visage. Quoi qu'il veuille dire, il ne semblait pas décider à le cracher.

« Je... Je me demandais si je pouvais les passer avec toi...

_Quoi ?

_Je... Mes chaleurs, je...

_J'avais compris, abruti ! Comment tu peux me demander ça ? »

Cet Oméga était-il aussi stupide que ce qu'il en avait l'air ? Est-ce que son surnom était aussi approprié que ce qu'il avait cru ? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il passer ses chaleurs avec son violeur ? Que pouvait-il avoir derrière la tête ?

« Je voulais juste savoir si c'était possible. » souffla Deku en baissant les yeux. « On est partis sur de mauvaises bases et puis c'est aussi par... »

Katsuki fut incapable d'entendre la fin de la phrase tant il parlait doucement. Il se mit à soupirer. C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises bases. Dès le début, l'Alpha aurait dû ignorer le regard de défi de Deku et les chasser sans le moindre état d'âme. Il aurait dû ignorer les remarques de Camie et Eijirou d'accueillir les fugitifs chez eux. Depuis le début il savait que ses détracteurs allaient trouver à s'en plaindre d'une manière ou d'une autre et il aurait eu beaucoup moins de problèmes si l'Oméga et sa bande n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans leurs villages.

Son regard se perdit en direction de la touffe de cheveux verts de Deku. Est-ce que passer les chaleurs de l'abruti avec lui pouvait être un moyen de noyer les faits ? Deku cherchait-il à le couvrir pour ce qu'il avait fait auparavant juste parce qu'il faisait maintenant partie officiellement du clan ? Katsuki n'acceptait la pitié de personne mais dans le cas présent, il ne pouvait pas dire non si c'était pour échapper à une destitution.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais je...

_C'est bon, je les passerai avec toi.

_Q-quoi ?

_Mais qu'on soit clair sur une chose. » reprit Katsuki. « J'ignore comment ça se passait dans ton village mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour rester avec toi du début à la fin.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Deku.

« Ici les Alphas aident juste de temps en temps. Ca fera comme quand tu... Comme la dernière fois. Je m'en vais quand j'ai des choses à faire. Tu te débrouilles seul en mon absence. Et si ça te va pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il regretta sa dernière phrase à peine eut-elle franchie ses lèvres. Il fallait que ce soit avec lui qu'il passe ses chaleurs pour étouffer l'histoire de viol. Et hors de question de le supplier s'il changeait d'avis.

L'Oméga le dévisagea en silence pendant quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête, la nervosité se lisant sur son visage. Il lui donnait plus l'impression de lui avoir posé la question par corvée qu'autre chose et Katsuki commença à se demander si passer son cycle avec lui n'allait pas aggraver encore plus les choses si c'était pour réagir de cette manière. Cette fois-ci, il laisserait l'autre faire le premier pas. Si quelqu'un mettait en doute leurs ébats, il pourrait dire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Normalement mon cycle devrait commencer ce soir. » finit par dire Deku. « Je serais dans la yourte qui est juste...

_Je te sentirai à trois kilomètres, pas la peine de préciser ! » grimaça Katsuki.

Il se détourna de l'Oméga sans un mot de plus, marchant en direction de sa yourte pour se débarrasser du sang qu'il sentait durcir sur son visage et ses mains. Il se débarbouilla avant de rejoindre la yourte de soins pour voir avec Chiyo où en étaient leurs stocks d'écailles de dragons. A cause de l'aide du clan de Shouta avec les Alphas rebelles, ils avaient dû leur donner une partie de leur réserve, étant donné qu'Eijirou et Mezo avaient été mêlés à toute cette histoire.

Katsuki se souvenait encore du savon passé par Nemuri, avant qu'elle ne le serre dans ses bras pour le féliciter d'avoir cherché à guider le clan des plaines vers Hosu. Même dans leur clan jumeau, tout le monde savait parfaitement que le blond avait pris l'habitude de chasser les intrus en les blessant pour les décourager.

Le repas du soir arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Comme il s'y attendait, Deku était absent. Alors qu'il mordait dans un morceau de viande assaisonnée d'une sauce qui avait clairement été préparée par un membre de la troupe de l'Oméga, Katsuki pu voir la femme au visage rond récolter de la nourriture et de l'eau sur un plateau avant de quitter la place en courant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle apportait des provisions à l'Oméga en chaleur.

« Eh ! Alors comme ça tu vas aider Izuku pendant ses chaleurs ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers Eijirou à sa droite, ignorant le sourire qu'il affichait.

« Et tu sais ça parce que ?

_C'est Mina qui me l'a dit ! Et c'est Kyoka qui le lui a appris. »

Katsuki se mit à soupirer. Il ne se demanda même pas comment Kyoka avait appris la nouvelle, ayant bien compris qu'elle avait complètement adoptée tous les nouveaux membres du clan. Même pendant leur séjour temporaire chez eux, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ne cherche le contact avec le clan étranger, comme si elle était attirée vers eux par un fil invisible.

« J'imagine que c'est la meilleure façon pour lui de te remercier vu qu'au moins vous en profitez tous les deux ! » continua Eijirou avant de gober une poignée de noisettes.

Katsuki tourna les yeux vers lui. Alors c'était cette excuse que Deku avait sortie pour justifier sa demande ? Il devait avoir plus de cervelle que ce qu'il pensait.

« S'il veut me remercier pour quoi que ce soit, il a intérêt à trouver une autre méthode pour la prochaine fois. Je n'aiderai plus ce Deku pour ses chaleurs !

_Franchement, tu pourrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, non ?

_Pourquoi ? Ca lui convient parfaitement !

_Tu sais très bien que ni Deku ni Izuku ne sont des bons à rien ! Deku s'est fait une bonne place depuis dans les...

_Je m'en vais.

_Eh, Katsuki ! Attends ! »

Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Après toutes ses années, il considérait encore que l'autre Deku était responsable de la mort de ses parents et il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Peut-être que l'Oméga n'avait rien à voir avec lui mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Les premières impressions étaient tenaces.

Le ventre plein, il prit le chemin menant aux yourtes du côté nord du village, là où leurs nouveaux membres étaient basés. Il put effectivement sentir Deku de loin, identifiant sa yourte comme étant celle la plus éloignée, à quelques mètres seulement de la rivière qui entourait une bonne moitié du village. Il fit irruption dans l'habitation sans la moindre introduction, sachant que l'Oméga avait dû le sentir lui aussi. Katsuki ne s'attarda pas sur la couleur des tapis posé sur le sol en bois. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette étalée sur le lit, de dos à lui et recroquevillée sur elle-même. L'homme se redressa aussitôt pour se tourner vers lui, les rougeurs sur son visage clairement visible malgré la faible luminosité produite par la lanterne à huile accrochée à une des planches du plafond.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant de longues minutes, Katsuki attendant que l'autre lui fasse signe de le rejoindre et Deku affichant un regard gêné, comme s'il regrettait déjà de lui avoir demandé son aide. Katsuki savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée et se mit à soupirer, avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la yourte.

« K-Katsuki ! »

Il tourna la tête vers Deku, ce dernier le fuyant du regard. Pourtant, il sembla se ressaisir et croisa bientôt son regard, l'incitant à le rejoindre sur son lit.

C'était le signal que Katsuki attendait. A partir de maintenant, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne pourrait pas être tenu pour responsable. Si c'était ce que Deku voulait, alors il l'aurait et il ne pourrait pas se plaindre plus tard.

Tout en avançant vers le lit, il détacha sa ceinture avant de la balancer dans un coin de la yourte. Ses bottes suivirent bientôt et il retira ses quelques vêtements une fois arrivé au pied de l'amoncellement de couvertures, ne quittant pas Deku des yeux tandis que ce dernier semblait débattre entre le dévisager et le fuir du regard. L'Oméga était déjà nu et avec un simple coup d'oeil, Katsuki put constater qu'il avait déjà dû avoir au moins un orgasme. Son ventre gardait des traces blanches et il pouvait clairement voir une tache humide là où il était assis.

Il renversa Deku en arrière avant d'avancer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, commençant par renifler son cou avant de commencer à le mordre à la clavicule, sentant aussitôt l'Oméga se tendre sous lui. A cause de leur précédente expérience, il était incapable de dire si c'était quelque chose de positif mais l'autre pouvait toujours chercher à le repousser s'il changeait d'avis en cours de route. Cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait dire à personne qu'il s'agissait d'un viol.

Le corps sous le sien se tendit à plusieurs reprises tandis que ses mains le parcouraient et les hanches de Deku se mirent bientôt à se mouvoir, comme pour inciter Katsuki à le soulager. Pourtant, ce fut au moment où il chercha à s'immiscer entre ses cuisses que l'Oméga l'attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à se redresser.

« Ka... Attends, je...

_Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de...

_Je vais le faire... »

Katsuki referma la bouche sans un mot de plus, laissant Deku le renverser en arrière avant de le chevaucher, le visage rouge et les yeux fuyants mais étrangement déterminés. Il se contenta de regarder lorsqu'il se haussa sur ses genoux, il se contenta de regarder lorsqu'il prit son membre en érection en main avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Il détourna les yeux vers le bas de son corps lorsque Deku commença à s'abaisser sur lui, se retenant de faire le moindre geste alors qu'il sentait son sexe pénétrer dans l'antre humide de son partenaire temporaire.

Il attendit de voir son érection disparaître complètement dans le corps de l'autre avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de Deku, ce dernier ayant fermé les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait une fois de plus pu penser que l'Oméga avait changé d'avis s'il ne sentait pas ses hanches commencer déjà à remuer à peine perceptiblement au-dessus de lui.

Katsuki se prit à sourire. Sa fierté prit le relais. S'il avait pris son pied la première fois que Deku avait été son esclave, il allait faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour lui cette fois-ci. A un tel point qu'il soit incapable de prononcer ou même de penser au mot viol. Il allait lui faire comprendre pourquoi tous les Omégas non marqués de son village pouvaient se battre pour passer une nuit avec lui.

Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de Deku, avant de les faire remonter le long de ses cuisses, pour finalement s'accrocher à ses hanches. De grands yeux verts le dévisagèrent en cours de route et il put enfin le défier du regard, avant de donner un brusque coup de hanche vers le haut. Les yeux de l'Oméga se fermèrent à nouveau et il retint à peine un gémissement en balançant la tête vers l'arrière, flattant l'ego de Katsuki par la même occasion. Bientôt, les hanches de Deku accompagnèrent le mouvement des siennes alors qu'il pouvait sentir les deux mains de son amant s'appuyer contre ses cuisses.

Cela devint presque un jeu pour le blond. Deku semblait déterminé à ne pas faire de bruit et Katsuki n'avait de cesse de chercher un nouvel angle pour finalement entendre ses gémissements. Deku ne perdait jamais une occasion de le défier mais pour ce genre de jeu, Katsuki aurait toujours le dessus sur lui. Les mains de l'Alpha s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses hanches et après un langoureux roulement de hanche, il s'enfonça violemment à l'intérieur de lui, ses fesses quittant le contact des couvertures sous lui. Deku eut la réaction escomptée puisqu'il put voir ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand tandis qu'un hoquet lui échappait. Il s'empressa alors de se redresser pour plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche, juste avant que Katsuki ne donne un nouveau de hanche tout aussi brusque.

« K-Ka... Katsu... Attends, tu... Mhm...

_Quoi ? C'est ça que tu veux, non ? »

Deku voulut répondre mais il dut plaquer de nouveau ses mains sur sa bouche, alors que ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite. Ses hanches ne semblèrent plus vouloir suivre le mouvement imposé par Katsuki, aussi le blond se redressa-t-il en position assise, ses mains glissant sous les fesses de l'Oméga pour le soulever en rythme avec ses hanches.

« Finalement, c'est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot, hein ? » souffla l'Alpha, son nez frottant contre celui de Deku.

« K-Katsu... Mmm... Kacch... A-attends, je... »

Il sentit ses cuisses serrer sa taille et bientôt l'Oméga posa ses bras sur ses épaules pour prendre appui, alors qu'il semblait décidé à reprendre lui-même ses mouvements. Katsuki le laissa faire, ses mains massant ses fesses au rythme de ses déhanchements, bercé par les geignements qui s'échappaient de la bouche fermée de Deku. Si l'Alpha avait l'intention de lui laisser reprendre le rythme, il ne put empêcher ses propres hanches de bouger lorsqu'il sentit les parois de chair commencer à se tendre autour de lui. Grognant entre ses dents, il agrippa une fois de plus les hanches saillantes de Deku avant de donner de brusques coups de bassin vers le haut, parfaitement conscient du bruit de claquement de peau contre peau.

« Aaah ! Ka... Kacchan... Aaaah... »

Deku avait visiblement complètement laisser tombé l'idée de se mouvoir puisque tout son corps s'appuya contre lui, son visage trouvant refuge au creux du cou de Katsuki tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et à son omoplate. Katsuki le renversa alors sur le lit. A cause de leur nouvelle position, Deku sembla s'enfoncer dans les couvertures à chaque coup de hanche. Ses deux mains avaient trouvées refuge dans son dos, griffant la peau sous ses ongles à chaque fois que Katsuki prenait le bon angle, celui qui le faisait gémir au creux de son oreille. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il perçut le mouvement saccadé du bassin de l'Oméga, avant qu'il ne se tende brusquement contre lui, balançant la tête en arrière en un gémissement muet. Le blond ne put retenir un grognement lorsque la peau se resserra autour de son sexe mais continua ses mouvements pendant encore quelques instants avant d'être pris de spasmes à son tour, ses doigts déchirant les couvertures de part et d'autre de la tête de Deku.

Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir se redresser et ce fut pour sentir les mains de l'Oméga lui agripper les deux bras.

« Je... Encore ? »

Katsuki dévisagea son visage rouge avant de soupirer.

« Tu vas me laisser tout faire encore une fois ? »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de le faire réagir puisqu'il enroula ses jambes autour de lui avant de les faire rouler à l'extrémité du lit, Deku se retrouvant à cheval sur lui une fois de plus. Si c'était aussi facile de le faire réagir, alors il pourrait faire quelque chose de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

« Tu as pensé à boire ton remède ?

_Oui, Kyoka... » soupira Izuku. « J'ai vidé le bol dès que tu me l'as apporté.

_Si tu es encore fatigué, tu peux rester dans ton lit, tu sais ? On a tous compris que Kacchan t'avais épuisé ! »

Izuku se stoppa net, prenant son visage entre les mains alors qu'il se savait virer au rouge. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus embarrassant. Qu'il ait pu écorcher le nom de Katsuki de cette manière ou le fait que les personnes vivant aux alentours avaient pu l'entendre pendant ses chaleurs. Si le sexe était un sujet autant commun que la météo ou la chasse pour le clan des dragons, il s'agissait encore d'un sujet tabou pour Izuku et il ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre.

« S'il te plaît, Kyoka, n'appelles jamais Katsuki comme ça ou je vais...

_Oh mais c'est déjà fait ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Mina et moi l'avons bien charrié avec ça ! Et tu vois ? On est encore en vie pour le clamer haut et fort ! »

Izuku voulait s'enterrer dans un trou. Ou encore mieux, quitter le village pour aller vivre en compagnie des dragons.

Kyoka se moqua de lui pendant un moment avant de le convaincre d'avancer vers la place. Izuku avait dit vouloir se rendre utile à quelque chose et sa camarade Oméga lui avait proposé d'aider à l'entretien du bûcher. Cela n'aurait pas été son premier choix, pourtant c'était toujours mieux que rien. En découvrant un grand nombre de tâches, il pourrait se faire une idée sur ce qu'il voudrait faire au quotidien.

« Oh, tiens ! Quand on parle du renard, on en voit la queue ! Eh, Kacchan ! Kacc... »

Lorsque les yeux d'Izuku se posèrent sur la silhouette de Katsuki de dos, il s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur la bouche de Kyoka mais pas avant qu'elle ait déjà prononcé le surnom qu'il avait eu le malheur d'inventer. Il sentit un frisson d'horreur lui traverser l'échine tandis que l'Alpha se retournait vers eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans leur direction.

« Si t'as rien de mieux à faire Kyoka, je peux m'arranger pour te refiler toutes les corvées possibles et imaginables ! » cria Katsuki, avant de balancer un énorme sac sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme se contenta de rire, les menaces de son chef n'ayant visiblement que peu d'impacts sur elle. Izuku avait déjà compris que les personnes les plus proches de l'Alpha n'étaient pas affectés par ses cris, ayant sans doute des années d'expérience derrière eux à le supporter. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'en dire autant un jour.

Il suivit Kyoka alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Katsuki, le blond attrapant un autre sac de sa main gauche.

« Ce sont des écailles de dragon ? » demanda-t-il, curieux sur leur contenu. « Je croyais que Mirio y était déjà allé il y a quelques jours. »

« Ce sont des os, abruti ! » souffla Katsuki.

« Des... Des os ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des sacs plein d'os ?

_Ce sont nos offrandes pour les dragons ! » sourit Kyoka. « Ils font leurs nids sur un tas d'os et les jeunes dragons se font souvent les dents sur des os ! »

Les yeux d'Izuku s'agrandirent en grand et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un rond parfait. Lui qui était si curieux sur les dragons, il était ravi de ces nouvelles informations, bien qu'elles étaient surprenantes pour lui. Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions qu'il se posait sur les dragons. Où construisaient-ils leurs nids ? Comment passaient-ils leurs journées ? Quels rapports avaient-ils avec leurs semblables ? Est-ce que tous pouvaient cracher du feu ?

« Tu sais, Izuku, si c'est pour te poser autant de questions, tu peux directement accompagner Katsuki dans les montagnes. » fit soudain remarquer Kyoka.

Izuku sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il voulut répliquer mais garda le silence. En y réfléchissant, se joindre à l'Alpha pour son expédition dans les montagnes était la meilleure solution pour assouvir sa curiosité, pourtant il ne savait pas comment Katsuki pouvait accepter de l'avoir dans les pattes. Leur relation lui paraissait toujours électrique malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Si le blond pouvait agir comme si de rien n'était, Izuku avait encore un peu de mal avec cette idée d'ébats sans la moindre attache. Pour autant, il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait avant même de lui demander de passer son cycle avec lui. Tout cela aussi n'avait été que dans le but de satisfaire sa curiosité, de savoir s'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose avec lui pendant ses chaleurs.

« Si tu viens, tu te rends utile.

_Hein ? Ah, oui bien sûr ! Si tu veux que je t'aide à quelque chose, je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Katsuki lui lança un de ses sacs dans les bras et il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Les os à l'intérieur claquèrent entre eux lorsque ses bras se refermèrent autour du sac et il ne put retenir une grimace. Le sac était bien plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait.

« On y va. » reprit l'Alpha. « Et ne traînes pas sinon je te laisse derrière ! »

Sur ces paroles, il attrapa un autre sac pour lui-même avant de commencer à s'éloigner de la place. Izuku se tourna vers Kyoka pour la saluer mais cette dernière se dirigeait déjà vers le feu, sans se préoccuper de lui. Il se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le chef du clan des dragons.

Il tenta de juger la distance qu'il devait laisser entre Katsuki et lui. Il se doutait que le blond n'accepterait pas qu'il marche à ses côtés étant donné qu'il pouvait toujours voir de l'animosité dans ses yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette animosité avait été contenue mais Izuku ne pouvait pas être certain que le blond ne finirait pas par exploser s'il faisait un faux pas. Il suivit donc l'Alpha en laissant deux mètres entre eux, alors qu'ils traversaient le village en direction du nord. Sur leur passage, Izuku se rendit compte des regards tournés vers eux, certaines personnes arrêtant carrément leur marche pour les dévisager avec les sourcils froncés. L'Oméga détourna les yeux, certain que ces regards étaient pour lui. A part les membres du clan qui avait plus ou moins son âge, il n'était pas spécialement proche du reste des habitants du village et il pouvait comprendre que plusieurs personnes soient récalcitrantes à l'arrivée d'un groupe d'étrangers au sein de leur clan. Il savait que les membres du clan des dragons étaient méfiants et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour cela vu le secret qu'ils devaient garder.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de leur marche, il se rendit compte que tous les regards n'étaient pas pour lui. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un homme âgé, ce dernier tourna la tête vers Katsuki, sembla le foudroyer encore plus que ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Izuku. Se pouvait-il que le propre peuple du blond lui en veuille parce qu'il les avait acceptés au sein de leur clan ? Katsuki se faisait-il détester à cause de lui ? Si tel était le cas, alors il était probablement naturel qu'il ait une telle animosité envers Izuku. Et le fait qu'il écorche toujours son nom apparaissait d'autant plus clair.

Il voulait aborder le sujet mais la tâche s'avérait difficile avec un Alpha aussi grognon et colérique.

Katsuki prit un chemin qu'Izuku ne connaissait pas encore. La route était beaucoup plus escarpée que celle pour se rendre au village dirigé par Shouta. Izuku manqua de trébucher en gravissant une pente rocheuse à plusieurs reprises et s'était rattrapé à chaque fois in extremis. Le blond ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers lui mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de l'aide de sa part. Il avait bien été prévenu qu'il serait abandonné s'il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Au bout de deux heures de marche laborieuse, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un vallon rocheux, où le cri des oiseaux volant aux alentours résonnaient sur les parois de pierre. Le temps qu'Izuku détaille la vallée des yeux, Katsuki s'était déjà avancé en plein centre du creux, sur un monticule de terre assez grand pour qu'une dizaine de personnes se tiennent dessus.

« Eh, Deku ! Au boulot ! » cria-t-il à son attention.

Il voulut lui répondre mais en voyant le blond vider les deux sacs d'os à ses pieds, il resta muet. Le bruit des os s'entrechoquant produisit un bruit assourdissant à travers le vallon, faisant fuir une nuée d'oiseaux qui alla se cacher dans les arbres les plus proches. Avant qu'Izuku ne se fasse encore crier dessus, il s'empressa de rejoindre Katsuki pour vider le sac qu'il avait porté jusqu'ici.

« Les dragons entendent le bruit des os ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est ce qui va leur faire comprendre qu'on apporte une offrande ?

_La réponse à tes questions vole droit vers nous. » se contenta de répondre Katsuki.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Izuku pour lever les yeux au ciel, dans la même direction que regardait Katsuki. Il put apercevoir une silhouette se frayer un passage entre les différents sommets du massif montagneux, battant des ailes en un rythme lent mais visiblement puissant. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dragon arriva juste au-dessus du monticule de terre qu'il le reconnut. Il s'agissait du dragon à écailles rouge orangé qui s'était interposé entre lui et le dragon qui avait cherché à le dévorer, à l'image de la femme Alpha qui l'avait poursuivis. C'était sur ce dragon que Katsuki était venu à sa rescousse.

Il sursauta en sentant une poigne se refermer sur l'arrière de sa tunique, le tirant en arrière pour descendre du monticule sur lequel reposait à présent une montagne d'os de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. L'imposante créature se posa juste face au monticule, reniflant les os un instant avant de se tourner vers les deux humains. Le souffle d'Izuku se coupa en croisant les yeux rouges du dragon. Même s'il avait dû fuir pour sauver sa vie, il en serait incapable. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il vivait cette expérience et il se demandait s'il s'y habituerait un jour.

Heureusement pour lui, le dragon se tourna bien vite vers Katsuki, émettant un grognement assez faible pour ne pas lui briser les tympans. Les yeux d'Izuku s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le blond le dépassa pour aller à la rencontre du dragon. Il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite quand l'Alpha caressa le museau du dragon, alors que de la fumée en sortait.

« Tu... Les dragons sont apprivoisés ? » demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

« Bien sûr que non ! » grogna Katsuki. « Bakushinchi est différent parce que c'est mon dragon. Le reste d'entre eux est sauvage mais il faut bien qu'il y ait des intermédiaires entre eux et nous ! »

Katsuki dut se rendre compte qu'il avait du mal à comprendre puisqu'il se mit bientôt à soupirer, avant de reprendre.

« Chaque chef de clan a un dragon attitré. Shouta en a un, ma mère en avait un et il a été décidé que celui-ci serait à moi quand je prendrai la tête du clan. Ca s'est fait trop rapidement et Bakushinchi est encore trop jeune alors il réclame de l'attention de temps en temps. »

Izuku se mit à hocher la tête plusieurs fois, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il avait un peu l'impression que Katsuki considérait le dragon comme un animal de compagnie mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire la remarque à voix haute. Alors qu'il se repassait en tête les paroles du blond, il lui vint enfin une question.

« Tu veux dire que normalement les dragons attitrés aux chefs du village sont censés être plus âgés ? Alors tes parents l'ont choisis malgré son âge ?

Katsuki se mit à grimacer. Connaissant le personnage, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel mais ses yeux fuyants l'étaient.

« Il est trop jeune parce que je le suis aussi. Il aurait dû passer encore deux ans avant que je ne prenne la tête du village. »

Izuku n'osa plus rien dire. Kyoka lui avait appris pour la mort de ses parents mais n'avait jamais parlé des circonstances. Il ne pouvait pas le lui demander s'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Un grognement se fit entendre quelque part derrière lui et Izuku se retourna brusquement vers la source du bruit. Dans son dos, il entendit alors Katsuki se mettre à soupirer, juste avant d'entendre le battement d'ailes de Bakushinchi, qui prenait son envol.

A quelques mètres en face de lui, Izuku put voir un autre dragon, à peine plus petit que Bakushinchi, dévaler la paroi rocheuse du vallon pour chuter à même le sol, roulant plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de finalement stopper sa course à une poignée de mètres d'Izuku. Ayant du mal à saisir ce qui venait de se passer, à part le fait que ce dragon avait fait une chute assez spectaculaire, il se tourna vers Katsuki, les bras croisés et une expression exaspérée dirigée visiblement vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Euh, Katsuki ? Ce dragon va bien ? Tu le...

_Deku, je te présente Deku.

_Quoi ? »

Izuku croisa le regard de Katsuki avant que ce dernier ne lui désigne le dragon ayant roulé non loin d'eux, ses écailles aux reflets verts brillants au soleil.

« Deku ? » répéta Izuku. « Ce surnom vient du nom d'un dragon ?

_Vous êtes des bons à rien tous les deux, alors j'ai trouvé que ça correspondait. »

Il avait du mal à le suivre. Il se tourna une fois de plus vers le dragon nommé Deku, ce dernier se redressant sur ses quatre pattes avant de secouer la tête.

« Comment ça, un bon à rien ? Comment un dragon peut être un bon à rien ? C'est juste...

_Quoi, tu veux savoir comment Deku peut être un bon à rien ? Alors essaie de savoir pourquoi il est incapable de voler ou de cracher autre chose qu'une minuscule étincelle ! » cria Katsuki. « Essaie de lui demander pourquoi il est incapable de se défendre tout seul ! Demande-lui pourquoi mes parents ont dû mourir pour le protéger ! »

Izuku se sentit foudroyé sur place à cause du ton de sa voix et il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'écarquiller les yeux en l'entendant. Aussitôt après avoir fini de crier, Katsuki se détourna de lui, se dirigeant vers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici. Il hésitait entre se jeter à sa poursuite et lui laisser un moment seul. Avec le caractère de Katsuki, il ne ferait sans doute qu'aggraver les choses s'il essayait de lui parler. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie d'être laissé seul dans les montagnes alors qu'il n'était pas certain du chemin du retour.

Ses pensées furent coupées court par quelque chose cognant contre son dos et il tourna la tête pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait du museau du dragon vert. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, s'éloignant de la créature de trois grands pas. Deku ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi il s'éloignait puisqu'il avança à son tour, sa gueule se retrouvant beaucoup trop près d'Izuku à son goût. Pourtant, le dragon ne fit rien, se contentant de le dévisager en penchant son énorme tête sur le côté.

Avec une main hésitante, l'Oméga leva la main vers le dragon, posant sa paume contre son museau lorsqu'il ne vit toujours aucune réaction. A peine eut-il pris conscience du contact froid des écailles contre sa peau, Deku donna un coup de tête, poussant contre sa main en grognant doucement. Comprenant malgré lui qu'il devait s'agir d'un salut, Izuku se permit un sourire crispé.

« Euh, bonjour Deku. Je m'appelle Izuku. Mais Katsuki m'appelle Deku, comme toi. »

Le dragon donna un nouveau coup de tête, de la fumée s'échappant de ses narines.

Izuku n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver en face d'une créature censée disparue et encore moins pouvoir en toucher une de cette manière. Il avait déjà hâte de retourner au village pour parler de cette rencontre avec ses amis. Il imaginait déjà l'expression horrifiée de Tenya en apprenant qu'il avait caressé un dragon.

Au loin, il entendit plusieurs grognements. En regardant au ciel, il put voir plusieurs silhouettes s'approcher du vallon et ce fut son signal pour prendre congé lui aussi. S'il avait compris que les dragons n'étaient pas un danger pour lui, il préférait ne pas être seul face à une horde. Après avoir caressé une nouvelle fois le museau de Deku, il prit le même chemin que Katsuki en courant.

« Katsuki ? » appela-t-il alors.

Personne ne lui répondit mais il put discerner les cheveux blonds de l'Alpha entre les arbres. Le chef de clan était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre mort, les yeux clos comme s'il essayait de faire une sieste. Il n'était visiblement pas en train de dormir puisque ses yeux s'ouvrirent dès qu'Izuku s'approcha de lui, le foudroyant avec ses iris écarlates.

« Ca y est, vous avez fait ami-ami entre bons à rien ? »

Izuku serra les poings. Parfois, il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement du chef de clan et c'était le cas en ce moment même.

« Je ne suis pas un bon à rien ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Et ce dragon ne mérite sans doute pas ce terme non plus, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer par le passé !

_C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? » grinça le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourtant des gens sont morts à cause de vous deux, pas vrai ? Allez Deku, dis-moi combien de personnes sont mortes pendant l'incendie de ton village ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas été capable de repousser correctement les avances d'un pauvre abruti désespéré. Quant à Deku le dragon, son incapacité à voler a causé la mort de mon père d'abord, puis de ma mère qui a cherché à le venger. A partir du moment où vous ne pouvez rien protéger, vous êtes des bons à rien ! Et bonne chance pour me faire changer d'avis là-dessus ! »

Le blond se redressa en un bond, s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les arbres sans se retourner vers Izuku.

« Katsuki, attends ! Où est-ce que tu...

_Ne me suis pas ! » cria-t-il. Contente-toi de suivre l'orée de la forêt pour rentrer au village. Fous-moi la paix ! »

Il disparut sans un mot de plus et l'Oméga resta bouche bée en face des arbres, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il comprenait que le blond était affecté par la mort de ses parents mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce renouveau d'animosité envers lui. Il savait qu'il allait exploser un jour mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi vite, et surtout pas parce qu'Izuku avait voulu dire qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien. Apparemment, ce mot aussi avait une signification différente de la sienne pour le clan des dragons.

Il fallut trois heures à Izuku pour retourner au village et il tomba aussitôt sur Eijirou, qui le dévisagea avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Kyoka a dit que tu partais dans les montagnes avec Katsuki. Où est-il est passé ?

_Euh... »

Izuku se retourna vers les montagnes, essayant de trouver ses mots avant de faire de nouveau face à l'Alpha aux cheveux rouges.

« On va dire qu'on s'est disputés ? » hésita-t-il à dire. « Il nous a traité à Deku et moi de bons à rien et il a explosé quand j'ai voulu lui répondre. Il m'a laissé seul et est parti de son côté.

_Oh, alors vous avez vu Deku... »

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante à retenir des paroles d'Izuku, aussi arqua-t-il les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se préoccupait de ce point-ci. Eijirou dut comprendre son raisonnement puisqu'il reprit vite la parole.

« Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. » souffla-t-il doucement, le regard fuyant. « Il est toujours un peu à cran quand il revoit Deku. C'est pour ça que Fumikage et moi lui avons proposé d'aller dans les montagnes à sa place aujourd'hui mais il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose... Je suis désolé que tu aies dû le voir dans cet état. Mais laisse-lui du temps, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours ! »

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête. Après toutes ces années, il avait encore du mal à faire le deuil de son père, alors il pouvait comprendre ce que le blond devait ressentir.


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder en direction du village toutes les deux minutes, sous les soupirs amusés d'Ochako. Il devait être évident qu'il attendait avec impatience le retour des chasseurs et plus particulièrement le retour de Katsuki. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler pendant près de trois jours, suivant les conseils donnés par Eijirou. Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à parler à Katsuki. Izuku avait du mal à se l'admettre mais ses échanges avec Katsuki lui manquaient, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais très joyeux ou particulièrement nombreux. Depuis qu'il était passé à côté d'une mort certaine dans les montagnes, il avait commencé à avoir cette fascination étrange pour Katsuki. Sa première entrevue avec un dragon n'était pas forcément ce qui avait provoqué cette fascination mais c'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'Izuku avait remarqué un changement. Et c'était aussi ce qui expliquait sa curiosité quant à passer ses chaleurs avec Katsuki. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le regrettait mais il n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'il aurait souhaité.

« Oh, on dirait qu'ils sont rentrés ! » s'exclama Ochako.

Une fois de plus, Izuku tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du village, délaissant le linge qui n'allait pourtant pas s'étendre tout seul. Il put discerner plusieurs silhouettes passer l'arche à l'entrée, leur masque visible de loin. Il lança un regard à Ochako pour s'excuser muettement avant de se précipiter vers le groupe de chasseurs. Une fois sur place, il put voir Katsuki retirer son masque et se diriger vers sa yourte sans un mot, ses mains recouvertes de sang jusqu'à ses poignets. Détaillant un instant sa silhouette de dos, il s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'il entendit les voix de Mina et Eijirou juste derrière lui.

« Ca devrait être un crime de porter des vêtements avec des fesses pareilles... » soupira Mina.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Eijirou. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je croyais que tu étais autant accro à sa poitrine que moi ! »

La conversation mettait Izuku mal à l'aise et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors que ses yeux détaillaient toujours la silhouette de Katsuki, s'éloignant de plus en plus d'eux.

« Je ne dis pas que je l'aime moins ! » reprit Mina. « C'est juste que quand j'étais avec lui, avec mes jambes sur ses épaules c'était un peu difficile de m'accrocher à sa poitrine et ses fesses faisaient un bien meilleur appui. J'ai du mal à m'enlever cette sensation de la tête. Franchement, regarde-les ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il prendrait une corne de dragon... »

Izuku ne savait même pas pourquoi il les écoutait parler. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de descendre dans le dos de Katsuki, s'arrêtant au niveau des poches postérieures de son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir à l'utilisation que le clan pouvait avoir des cornes de dragon autre que pour interpeller leur clan jumeau, décidant qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas apprendre.

« Mais je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais en prendre une aussi bien que toi... »

A cause de la voix rauque de Mina, Izuku se retourna vers le couple et ses joues rougirent de plus belle en les voyant collés l'un à l'autre, les mains de Mina s'étant faufilées dans le pantalon d'Eijirou pour s'accrocher à ses fesses. Pour Izuku, ce fut le signal pour partir et il ne se fit pas prier, se lançant à la poursuite de Katsuki tout en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir.

« K-Katsuki ! »

La voix d'Izuku le fit se figer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le rideau de sa yourte. Katsuki se retourna vers lui en grimaçant, tandis qu'Izuku parcourait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deku ?

_Euh, je... On peut parler ? »

Katsuki sembla hésiter un instant avant de faire un signe de tête vers l'intérieur de ses quartiers, y entrant avant Izuku, sans prendre la peine de tenir le rideau pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, aussi il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Une fois à son tour à l'intérieur de la yourte, il observa Katsuki se rendre en face de sa vasque d'eau pour se débarrasser des traces de sang sur ses mains. Ne sachant pas où se mettre, Izuku resta près de l'entrée, à moitié convaincu qu'il allait être chassé d'un instant à l'autre.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » fit la voix rauque de Katsuki.

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. » commença Izuku. « Je ne suis pas désolé de m'être énervé contre toi et d'avoir pris la défense du dragon Deku mais... J'ai compris que ce n'était pas le moment et je sais que tu dois déjà en supporter assez à cause de moi comme ça alors je... S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour que le regard des gens changent sur toi, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence dans l'habitation, Katsuki s'étant éloigné de la vasque pour attraper une serviette posée sur une planche en bois surélevée. Izuku se prit à penser que c'était encore peut-être un peu trop tôt pour aborder le sujet. Il aurait dû demander à Eijirou combien de temps il fallait à Katsuki pour diriger l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et il voulait se maudire de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

« C'est pour ça que tu as voulu parler ? » demanda finalement Katsuki. « J'ai pas besoin de ta considération et je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport entre toi et les regards que les abrutis du village peuvent avoir envers moi ! Tu crois que ton rôle c'est d'arranger tout ce qui ne va pas dans mon clan ? Quoi, tu cherches à me remplacer en tant que chef ? »

Izuku en resta muet pendant quelques instants. Il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de Katsuki. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il voulait prendre sa place en tant que chef avec ce qu'il venait de dire ? Maintenant qu'il était un membre à part entière du clan des dragons, il voulait juste éviter que la population n'en veuille pas à Katsuki pour avoir accepté de nouveaux membres. Quelque chose échappait-il encore à Izuku ?

« C'est à cause de nous que les gens te regardent bizarrement, pas vrai ? » souffla-t-il. « C'est parce que tu nous as accepté dans votre clan que certaines personnes te foudroient du regard, non ?

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » grimaça Katsuki. « Personne ne t'a attendu pour décider de me désapprouver en tant que chef ! Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas le choix, alors s'ils ne veulent pas m'obéir, ils peuvent toujours se porter volontaire pour nourrir les dragons ! »

Izuku ouvrit la bouche, sans pouvoir rien dire. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa famille que Katsuki se faisait regarder de travers. Mais alors, pourquoi recevait-il ce genre de regards ?

« Ce n'est pas à cause de nous ? » demanda Izuku, comme s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Katsuki se mit à soupirer, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Izuku le suivit du regard, n'osant pas bouger.

« Je ne peux pas dire que vous n'avez pas empiré les choses mais ça ne change pas l'avis de mes détracteurs sur moi. Ce sont tous des abrutis bornés de toutes manières !

_Pourquoi ils ne t'approuvent pas en tant que chef ? » s'étonna Izuku. « Il s'est passé quelque chose qui...

_Tu demandes pourquoi ? » le coupa Katsuki, le foudroyant du regard. « Parce que cet abruti de dragon dont tu as pris la défense a tué mes parents avant que j'ai l'âge requis pour être chef. Pour ces enfoirés, je suis trop jeune et immature pour faire quoi que ce soit ! La preuve, j'ai accepté un satané clan d'étrangers parmi nous ! Et s'ils entendaient ta version des faits sur la période où tu étais mon esclave la première fois, ils m'enfermeraient avec tous les Omégas disponibles du village pour me forcer à les engrosser avant de me livrer à mon propre dragon pour lui servir de repas ! »

Katsuki était essoufflé après sa longue réplique et Izuku ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le dévisager avec des yeux ronds, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Katsuki devait faire face à ce genre de choses et pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter en apprenant l'âge auquel les membres de leur clan étaient considérés comme matures. Les raisons de sa haine envers le dragon Deku devenaient un peu plus claires. Pour Katsuki, non seulement le dragon lui avait fait perdre ses deux parents mais également toute crédibilité en tant que chef. Pour avoir dû faire face lui aussi à un manque d'acceptation, Izuku pouvait comprendre en partie ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et il ne savait pas s'il était sage d'aborder le sujet.

« Et si tu me demandais normalement au lieu de marmonner entre tes doigts ? » grinça Katsuki.

Izuku plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Il ne perdrait sans doute jamais cette habitude de parler seul.

« Euh, je... Je ne veux pas juger ou dire que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour être chef mais... Si tu es trop jeune, pourquoi quelqu'un n'a pas pris ta place le temps que tu sois en âge de remplir ce rôle ?

_Seuls les membres de ma famille peuvent être à la tête du village. » souffla Katsuki après l'avoir dévisagé comme on le ferait avec un enfant crédule. « Dès ma naissance j'étais destiné à être chef et la seule personne qui pouvait prendre temporairement ma place, c'était Eijirou, mon cousin. Aucun de nous n'avait l'âge d'être à la tête du village alors ils se sont retrouvés bloqués avec moi, ces foutus ingrats ! Shouta m'a appris tout ce qu'il fallait et j'ai protégé ce village contre tous les intrus qui pouvaient débarquer et voilà comment ils me remercient ! Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de ne pas vous tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! »

Katsuki se prit la tête entre les mains, son visage disparaissant de la vue d'Izuku. Il avait arrêté de lier le clan des dragons avec le terme de barbare, pourtant c'était sans doute un bon mot pour expliquer l'état d'esprit de la plupart des habitants du village. Les détracteurs de Katsuki voulaient sans doute faire exécuter tous les intrus et, seulement parce qu'Izuku et sa famille avaient été épargnés et acceptés comme membres des leurs, les avis négatifs fusaient. Izuku ne put s'empêcher de penser au moment où Eijirou et Camie avaient essayés de convaincre Katsuki de les accueillir, juste avant qu'Izuku ne se propose en tant qu'esclave. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Katsuki pour avoir écouté ses amis, quand bien même il devait se douter à ce moment-là les conséquences d'un tel acte. Finalement, il avait raison : les regards désapprobateurs qui pleuvaient sur Katsuki étaient bien en partie à cause de lui et de son propre clan.

Il s'avança lentement vers Katsuki, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Tu sais, certains membres de mon clan aussi ont eu du mal à m'accepter en tant que chef quand mon père est mort. D'un côté, je ne peux que les comprendre, qui voudrait d'un Oméga pour chef ? Mais j'ai été entraîné toute mon enfance et mon adolescence pour ça, alors personne n'était mieux placé que moi. C'est pour ça que je... Je peux comprendre ce par quoi tu passes, même si c'est probablement en partie seulement ! Si je... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour que les membres de ton clan nous acceptent ? »

Katsuki ne répondit pas, laissant un long silence planer entre eux, alors qu'Izuku se tenait juste devant lui, ne pouvant pas déterminer s'il pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés ou pas. Quand enfin Katsuki se mit à parler, Izuku fut tellement surpris que sa respiration se coupa.

« Si j'ai pas réussis à me faire accepter en cinq ans, ne crois pas que tu vas y arriver aussi facilement. Certains sont trop vieux pour changer d'avis avant le jour de leur mort. On est tous bloqués dans le périmètre des montagnes de toute façon, alors ils peuvent se jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon s'ils ne veulent pas se faire une raison.

_Tu... Tu dis souvent ça. » remarqua Izuku. « C'est courant de souhaiter la mort de ton peuple par un dragon ?

_Ma mère me racontait que beaucoup de gens de notre peuple se suicidaient de cette façon à une époque.

_Oh, euh... D'accord... »

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser. A cause de son expérience, il devait s'agir pour lui de la pire mort possible mais les membres du clan des dragons avaient une façon différente de voir les choses. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, pourtant certaines choses lui semblaient toujours impensables pour lui.

« Donc, on s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent, c'est ça ? » sourit Izuku.

Katsuki releva la tête vers lui, le dévisageant pendant des secondes interminables. Izuku perdit son sourire à un moment donné et s'apprêtait à reculer de quelques pas quand Katsuki ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Essayez quand même de vous rendre utile plutôt que de passer vos journées à rien faire. Juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée de vous livrer à un dragon. » fit-il, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

« On se rend utile ! » s'exclama Izuku. « Et beaucoup de personnes aiment les repas qu'on prépare ! »

La tension était enfin descendue mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui intriguait Izuku concernant ce que Katsuki avait pu dire. Il se sentit presque coupable de poser la question.

« Euh, c'est quoi cette histoire de te forcer à... à t'accoupler avec les Omégas disponibles du village ? » demanda-t-il alors, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Katsuki se mit à soupirer, posant ses mains en arrière sur son lit pour prendre appui sur ses bras.

« T'as suivi tout ce que j'ai dit au moins ? » soupira-t-il. « Seuls les membres de ma famille peuvent être à la tête du village. Si je meurs, personne ne pourra devenir chef après moi alors ils vont me forcer à forniquer avec tous les Omégas sans partenaires pour être sûrs qu'au moins un d'entre eux va donner naissance à mon successeur. Et, soyons honnête, vu le nombre réduits d'Omégas dans le village à l'heure actuelle, ils te forceraient sans doute à faire partie du groupe. Toi ou un autre membre de ton clan d'abrutis.

_Q-quoi ? Et Eijirou alors ? Tu as dit que c'était ton cousin alors...

_Son sang est trop dilué par rapport au mien. Il pourra juste être chef par défaut le temps que mon successeur soit en âge. »

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Le clan des dragons avait vraiment des manières de procéder qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais accepter. Mais du moment que Katsuki restait en vie, tout se passerait probablement pour le mieux.

« Ca y est, tu regrettes d'avoir croisé notre route ? Si vous aviez fait le tour des montagnes, vous ne seriez jamais tombé sur nous. Vous seriez déjà bien installé à Hosu en ce moment même.

_Quoi ? Non, je... »

Izuku s'interrompit un instant. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis sa première rencontre avec le clan des dragons, dont certaines encore très négatives dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer toutes les bonnes choses qui s'étaient produites.

« Malgré tous tes détracteurs, tu as accepté de nous accueillir, à deux reprises mêmes ! Et sans Eijirou et Mezo, ma famille serait sans doute morte des mains des rebelles. Sans parler que j'aurais pu me faire dévorer par un dragon si tu n'étais pas...

_Ca peut toujours arriver. » le coupa Katsuki. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais empêcher quoi que ce soit si je meurs juste avant toi.

_Alors j'ai juste pas intérêt à ce que tu meurs ! » sourit Izuku. « Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux pas raconter ce qui s'est passé entre nous la première fois, même si je le voulais. »

Katsuki le dévisagea avec un air surpris avant de se mettre à sourire.

Izuku avait eu des doutes sur le moment choisi pour aborder Katsuki mais au moins maintenant beaucoup de choses étaient devenues claires entre eux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de révélations il était rassuré que Katsuki ne lui en veuille pas à cause des membres du clan qui le foudroyaient du regard. A cause de ce moment de confidences partagés, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus un peu plus proches, sans savoir si c'était un instant isolé ou si leur relation allait continuer dans ce sens. Cela n'avait sans doute pas d'importance pour le moment.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, y'a pas un endroit où tu devrais être en ce moment même ? » fit alors la voix de Katsuki.

« Mince ! Ochako ! Je l'ai laissé toute seule avec le linge ! »

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'entrée de la yourte lorsqu'il entendit Katsuki se mettre à rire, le rendant incapable de bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il riait face à lui et, connaissant le personnage, il pensait impensable qu'il puisse rire sans paraître cruel. Il dévisagea Katsuki avec des yeux ronds, jusqu'à ce que son rire se taise.

« On dirait qu'il va falloir encore un moment avant que tu ne te débarrasses de ce surnom de bon à rien, hein, Deku ? »

Un rictus moqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa réplique, ses yeux rouges semblant le provoquer pour qu'il réagisse. Ce qu'il fit mais c'était sans doute une réaction qu'aucun d'eux n'attendait.

« Abruti de Kacchan ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Izuku ne prit conscience de ses paroles qu'après avoir vu les yeux de Katsuki s'agrandir une fois de plus et il sentit son visage virer au rouge, associant involontairement le surnom à sa dernière période de chaleurs. Il voulut se rattraper mais Katsuki fut plus rapide que lui.

« Il faut que je te trouve un surnom plus intime si tu tiens à m'appeler comme ça ? Ou alors tu veux que Deku devienne ton surnom officiel ?

_Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'avoir un surnom mignon comme ça pour paraître plus abordable ! »

Katsuki parut surpris par sa remarque, pourtant il fut rapide pour y répondre.

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'être abordable pour chasser et tuer des intrus ! Dégage d'ici avant que je te montre comment je calme les Omégas trop envahissants ! »

Vu l'importance que les Omégas avaient au sein du clan, Izuku aurait pu lui demander quelle était cette méthode mais lorsque Katsuki lui montra les crocs, il se remémora la nuit qu'il avait passée à être recouverts de traces de morsures et cela le dissuada d'ajouter la moindre remarque. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il courut en direction du rideau pour le traverser. Là, il se mit à sourire plus franchement avant que son visage ne se décompose, se souvenant d'Ochako seule avec le linge. Il ne faisait pas de doutes qu'elle allait lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné pendant autant de temps. Mais son échange avec Katsuki en valait largement la peine.


	12. Chapter 12

Il n'avait même pas eu à parler à Katsuki pour qu'une expédition hors du village soit autorisée. Mina et Toru s'étaient montrées extrêmement curieuses concernant les champignons qui pouvaient pousser dans la forêt et, n'en ayant jamais mangé, elles avaient elles-mêmes parler d'une expédition cueillette à Katsuki. Finalement, à cause des autres tâches des Alphas, Mina fut incapable de se joindre au groupe mais Toru fut ravie de les accompagner dans la forêt, dans la limite du périmètre que le sang de dragon leur autorisait. Setsuna et Yosetsu avaient tenus à venir avec eux, grands friands de plats à base de champignons. Ce jour-là, Ochako et Denki avaient prévus de se rendre dans les montagnes récolter des plantes et des herbes aromatiques, alors le dîner s'annonçait grandiose pour le clan tout entier. Certains des membres n'apprécieraient sans doute pas les plats proposés par ceux qu'ils considéraient encore comme des étrangers mais c'était une manière comme une autre de gagner le cœur de certains par leur estomac.

La collecte de champignons se déroulait bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Les abords des montagnes regorgeait d'un nombre impressionnant de champignons et il était fort possible qu'ils ne puissent pas tout transporter à seulement quatre. Izuku imaginait déjà la tête d'Hitoshi en voyant leur butin, lui qui aimait particulièrement les cèpes et les girolles. En cueillant un énième champignon, il commença à se demander quel plat ils pourraient cuisiner pour appâter les détracteurs de Katsuki. Ils avaient déjà mangé un ragoût la veille, alors la soupe serait peut-être pour une autre fois. Si Tenya et Tsuyu trouvaient des œufs dans les montagnes, peut-être pourraient-ils préparer une omelette. Il en faudrait cependant un grand nombre pour remplir l'estomac de tout le monde.

« Izuku ! »

Il sursauta au son de la voix de Setsuna, manquant de lâcher le cèpe qu'il venait de ramasser.

« S-Setsuna ? Qu'est-ce qui...

« Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! Il y a des intrus ! Toru est allée chercher Katsuki ! »

Izuku lâcha son panier, suivant Setsuna dans le moindre mot, les poings serrés. Il ne pensait pas être le mieux placé pour retenir des intrus alors que lui-même avait été dans la même situation mais Toru étant la plus rapide de leur groupe, il était logique que ce soit elle qui soit parti chercher du renfort.

Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine, la même où Katsuki et les autres chasseurs les avaient trouvés alors que le clan d'Izuku était toujours en fuite vers Hosu. Il put apercevoir les trois intrus, deux hommes et une femme, deux Alphas et un Béta. Il reconnaissait l'homme du milieu, celui qui avait les cheveux de deux couleurs différentes. Il s'agissait de Shouto, le fils du chef du clan du feu, qui se trouvait à deux jours de marche de la localisation du clan d'Izuku. Ou plutôt, de son ancien clan.

« I-Izuku... »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi Yosetsu l'appela mais il s'en rendit bien vite compte. Alors qu'il avançait toujours lentement vers le groupe, son pied s'arrêta en plein pas, stoppé par une barrière invisible. Le périmètre délimité par le sang de dragon se trouvait juste entre les arbres et la limite de la plaine.

« Que venez-vous faire par ici ? » demanda Izuku.

Il essaya de calculer mentalement le temps qu'il faudrait à Toru pour atteindre le village, trouver Katsuki et revenir avec lui et d'autres Alphas. Normalement, il ne devrait retenir les intrus que l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Tu es bien Izuku, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Shouto, ignorant sa question. « Le chef du clan des plaines ? Alors la conversation sera rapide.

_Je fais partie du clan des dragons maintenant. » répondit Izuku, montrant son avant-bras tatoué pour preuve. « Je vous le redemande, que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Shouto fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, lorsque la femme Alpha parla à sa place.

« Nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé à votre... au clan des plaines. » souffla-t-elle. « Il se pourrait que les responsables soient les rebelles que nous recherchons et nous avons des raisons de penser qu'ils sont passés par ici.

_C'est pour ça que nous voulons patrouiller dans les montagnes pour les retrouver. Tu peux nous donner l'autorisation ? » reprit Shouto.

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

« Vous voulez parler de Tomura et de sa bande ? Si c'est le cas, le clan des dragons leur ont déjà réglé leur compte lorsqu'ils ont voulus nous attaquer une fois de plus.

_Non. » fit Shouto en secouant la tête. « Le chef du groupe que nous recherchons se fait appeler Muscular. Nous avons entendu qu'il opérait souvent avec Tomura mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas pour vous. Dans tous les cas, on nous a rapporté que son groupe se dirigeait vers les montagnes, alors notre demande est toujours valable. »

Izuku dut retenir une grimace. Il s'était lui-même rendu compte qu'il y avait peu de chances de survie pour ceux qui se rendaient dans les montagnes mais si le groupe que le clan du feu recherchait s'y trouvait actuellement, il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il ne tomberait pas sur un de ses amis. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il devait en parler à Katsuki en premier lieu.

« Malheureusement je ne suis pas habilité à vous céder le passage. Personne n'est autorisé à se rendre dans les montagnes à moins de faire partie du clan des dragons.

_C'est une règle de ton nouveau clan ? » demanda Shouto. « Tu es un ancien chef, tu devrais pouvoir convaincre ton nouveau chef de faire une exception. »

Izuku s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il crut reconnaître la voix d'Eijirou au loin. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Katsuki l'attrapait déjà par l'épaule pour le forcer à reculer derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous tenez à être exécuté ? » cracha-t-il.

« Nous avons déjà établi avec Izuku ci-présent la raison de notre présence ici. » soupira Shouto. « Je ne me répéterai pas sous prétexte qu'un barbare vient d'arriver. »

Provoquer Katsuki n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer sur de bonnes bases avec lui et Izuku en avait cruellement fait l'expérience. Si Shouto continuait à lui parler sur ce ton, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il courrait vers une mort certaine et il ne pouvait pas permettre cela, surtout en connaissant la possible menace.

« Katsuki, attends ! Il faut que je te parle. »

Izuku attrapa son avant-bras pour tenter de l'attirer en arrière. Katsuki ne quitta pas des yeux le groupe d'intrus mais le suivit sans discuter, Eijirou et Fumikage se postant entre le clan du feu et eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Plus vite on aura chassé ces suicidaires et mieux ce sera ! »

Il parlait assez doucement pour que les concernés ne les entendent pas, pourtant sa voix semblait résonner dans les oreilles d'Izuku.

« Ils sont à la recherche d'un groupe qui a souvent fait équipe avec celui de Tomura, ceux qui nous ont déjà attaqués plusieurs fois. Il se pourrait qu'ils soient dans les montagnes à l'heure qu'il est et...

_Et alors ? Ils seront bientôt de la nourriture, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux survivait ? Tu es absolument certain que personne n'est jamais sorti vivant des montagnes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si l'un des rebelles tombait sur Ochako ou sur un autre Oméga de mon groupe ? Tu ne peux pas... »

Katsuki se mit à soupirer, faisant se couper Izuku net en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il savait qu'il se montrait trop inquiet mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le dragon qui avait dévoré la femme Alpha l'avait pris par surprise mais si jamais les rebelles entendaient les dragons avant de les voir, ils seraient peut-être en mesure de les éviter.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux prendre ma place de chef pour prendre ce genre de décisions ou quoi ? » grogna Katsuki.

« Q-quoi ? » s'offusqua Izuku. « Non ! On en a déjà parlé, je n'ai aucune intention d'être chef à ta place ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi têtu ! J'essaie seulement de...

_On va organiser des expéditions dans les montagnes pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. » le coupa-t-il. « Même si ce groupe de suicidaires est déjà mort, on devrait pouvoir trouver une tête quelque part. Les dragons recrachent toujours la tête. Je vais en parler à Shouta. Ca te va comme ça, Deku ? »

Izuku dévisagea Katsuki comme s'il venait brusquement de se changer en dragon. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de coopération de sa part. Il s'était déjà mis en tête de devoir lutter contre lui pendant des heures avant de pouvoir le convaincre d'organiser ne serait-ce qu'une expédition d'au moins deux personnes.

« Euh, je... Oui. Merci, je... »

Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, un peu trop perturbé par le déroulement des choses. Il se mit à sourire, pensant que sa relation avec Katsuki avait peut-être plus progressé que ce qu'il avait pu penser. S'il commençait à lui faire confiance, alors il y avait de l'espoir qu'il puisse affirmer haut et fort qu'ils étaient amis, à défaut d'autre chose.

Le regard d'Izuku fut attiré vers la gauche et il croisa sans le vouloir le regard de Shouto. Ses yeux étaient froids, dévisageant Izuku avec ce qui semblait être un agacement très bien contenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur le chef Enji et le regard de son fils ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

Alors que Katsuki se détournait déjà de lui pour retourner auprès du groupe, Izuku le retint brusquement par le bras.

« Kacchan, attends !

_Quoi encore, Deku ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas relevé le surnom ne fit que lui traverser l'esprit. Izuku ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire, se détournant de Shouto pour croiser une fois de plus le regard de Katsuki. Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression de fonctionner à plein régime et il était probable qu'il soit en train de marmonner en ce moment même, bien qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Si Shouto était comme ce qui se disait sur son père, alors ils ne s'en tireraient pas aussi facilement. Ils devaient lui proposer un marché convenable pour que cela ne tourne pas en un affrontement. Ils avaient beau être en infériorité numérique, il ne faisait aucun doute que le clan du feu enverrait des troupes s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Shouto.

« Bon sang ! Si tu parlais clairement au lieu de penser à haute voix ? » grinça Katsuki. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Il... Il faut... Même si on leur dit qu'on va organiser des patrouilles dans les montagnes, ils voudront sans doute être présent pour s'assurer que ceux qu'ils recherchent sont bien morts. Ou au moins qu'ils ne se trouvent pas dans les montagnes. Il faudrait sans doute les accueillir le temps de trouver une piste sur...

_Il en est hors de question, Deku ! » l'interrompit Katsuki. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas accueillir davantage d'étrangers que j'ai déjà fait ! Tu veux nous faire tuer tous les deux ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer s'ils passent l'entrée du village ! »

Izuku comprenait ce qu'il disait mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Même s'ils demandaient aux trois membres du clan du feu de camper au niveau de la plaine, rien ne les empêcherait de les filer jusqu'à leur village. Et il y aurait des répercussions s'ils se trouvaient blessés. Même si cela voulait dire se mettre à dos tous les détracteurs qu'il avait déjà, c'était sans doute mieux que d'éviter une guerre entre les deux différents clans.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est la meilleure solution possible ! » fit Izuku, tentant de contrôler le volume de sa voix. « Je sais que personne ne va apprécier cette idée mais ce n'est pas une meilleure idée de se mettre le clan du feu à dos ! Beaucoup de leurs membres ont déjà disparus dans la forêt, n'aggraves pas un peu plus les choses pour le clan !

_C'est moi qui aggrave les choses ? » répliqua Katsuki, montrant les crocs par la même occasion. « Les choses se sont aggravées à partir du moment où je vous ai accueillis chez nous, Deku ! Ne me fais pas regretter davantage ce choix ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Katsuki rejoignit le reste du groupe et Izuku resta un moment en retrait, sentant son cœur se serrer à cause de la dernière réplique crachée. Izuku se sentait déjà assez coupable pour l'opposition grandissante envers Katsuki, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de remarques en plus.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. » reprit Katsuki, faisant maintenant face à Shouto. « Mon clan va faire des patrouilles dans les montagnes pour retrouver ces satanés rebelles que vous cherchez. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous y mettent les pieds.

_Si nous ne venons pas avec vous, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous mentir ? » répliqua Shouto. « Je veux une confirmation de la présence du groupe de Muscular dans les montagnes. »

Izuku entendit Katsuki grogner, tournant les yeux vers sa silhouette de dos à lui. Il avait un peu d'appréhension face à ce qu'il allait dire, alors qu'il avait réagi si violemment à sa proposition.

« Quatre jours. » souffla alors Katsuki. « C'est le délai qu'il faut pour un môme pour traverser les montagnes jusqu'à l'autre côté en suivant le chemin principal. Si on ne trouve aucune trace d'eux passé ce délai, vous pourrez considérer que vos gars ne sont plus dans les montagnes, ou même qu'ils n'y ont jamais mis les pieds. Si on trouve une partie de leur corps, on vous le ramène comme preuve. Et pendant tout ce temps, vous serez enfermé dans une de nos habitations sans possibilité de sortir.

_Quoi ? » s'exclama la femme Alpha. « Nous ne pouvons pas accepter un traitement pa...

_Vous serez nourris comme tout le monde et Deku se porte volontaire pour écouter les demandes que vous pourrez faire. » la coupa Katsuki. « C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Vous n'aurez pas mieux venant de moi. »

Izuku avait les yeux fixés sur Katsuki, comme absolument chaque personne présente. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait discerner l'expression surprise d'Eijirou, qui devait mimer la sienne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Katsuki écoute son conseil et encore moins à être mentionné dans la conversation. Mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour régler les choses à l'amiable.

« Très bien. » finit par souffler Shouto. « J'espère au moins que les barbares savent recevoir des invités.

_Shouto ! » s'exclama l'homme Béta à sa gauche.

Fort heureusement, Katsuki ne fit aucune réflexion, Fumikage posant sa main sur son épaule comme pour tenter de calmer toute la rage qu'il retenait. Et c'était sans doute le cas.

« Eijirou, Fumikage, entourez-les. » grogna-t-il. « Et bandez-leur les yeux. On rentre au village. »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, croisant les bras en attendant que les trois membres du clan du feu ne puissent plus rien voir. Izuku en profita pour s'avancer vers lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le remercier.

« Quoi, tu veux te plaindre ? » lâcha Katsuki avant même qu'Izuku ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, je...

_Alors ne dis rien. Ils sont sous ta responsabilité. S'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera entièrement ta faute, est-ce que je me fais comprendre ? »

Il le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un défi. Après ce que Katsuki avait dû subir à cause de l'accueil de son groupe, il pouvait bien mettre la main à la pâte.

« Ils sont sous ma responsabilité. » sourit-il, hochant la tête. « S'il arrive quelque chose, je les chasserai moi-même et je me livrerai en offrande aux dragons. Comme ça, personne ne remettra jamais ta décision en doute. »

Il put voir un rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de Katsuki et il comprit que sa réponse était plus satisfaisante. Après un hochement de tête, il tourna les yeux vers les autres, avant de commencer à progresser vers le village, Izuku sur ses talons.

La réaction de la population ne fut pas surprenante puisque c'était exactement celle à laquelle Izuku s'attendait. Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent sur leur passage pour les dévisager, un sentiment de trahison s'échappant d'un ou deux Bétas, de l'incompréhension de la part de plusieurs Alphas. Katsuki y resta parfaitement hermétique et Izuku décida d'essayer d'en faire de même, alors qu'ils guidaient les trois intrus vers une habitation en retrait, exactement comme Kyoka avait dû le faire avec le reste du clan d'Izuku lors de leur arrivée au village.

« Tu restes avec eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Deku. » souffla Katsuki. « Il faut que je prévienne Shouta de ce qui se passe pour qu'il nous aide pour les recherches. A mon retour j'enverrai Kyoka ou Neito pour prendre ta relève. »

Il ne trouva rien à redire, aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête, alors qu'Eijirou retirait les bandeaux des yeux des trois intrus. Par sécurité, Fumikage décida de rester avec Izuku jusqu'à ce que Katsuki revienne pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Izuku. Il pouvait comprendre qu'au moins une personne pouvait se montrer inquiète à cause de son statut d'Oméga face à deux Alphas et un Béta.

« Tu es tombé bien bas, Izuku des plaines. » souffla Shouto au bout d'un moment.

Il s'attendait si peu à cette remarque qu'il mit un moment avant d'y répondre, se contentant de dévisager Shouto avec un air perplexe.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous...

_Si mon père avait conquis ton village comme il comptait le faire, tu te serais marié avec moi et pas avec un barbare. Tu aurais eu une bien meilleure vie qu'ici.

_Shouto, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ce genre de choses ! » souffla l'homme Béta.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Rin. Et Izuku le sait très bien. » répliqua-t-il, dévisageant Izuku.

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, sentant le regard perplexe de Fumikage sur lui. Il allait à coup sûr répéter leur conversation à Katsuki par inquiétude, pourtant c'était un sujet qu'il aurait préféré qu'il n'apprenne jamais.

« Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais eu une meilleure vie avec le clan du feu. » rétorqua-t-il. « Dans tous les cas, des gens seraient morts et je préfère autant que des membres de mon clan périssent des mains d'un rebelle plutôt que de celles du père de la personne que je doive épouser. De plus, je sais comment ton père traite les Omégas et je ne veux pas subir le même sort avec toi. Ici au moins, j'ai le choix. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis le partenaire de personne.

_Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tu as passé tellement de temps avec les barbares que tu leur fais une confiance aveugle ? Comment tu peux penser avoir une meilleure vie ici alors que...

_Je te conseillerais de ne pas finir cette phrase, intrus. » le coupa Fumikage, dévisageant Shouto avec insistance.

Izuku leva le bras vers lui en souriant, essayant de lui assurer que tout allait bien. C'était une chose d'avoir pu régler les choses sans affrontement jusque-là, le tout était de continuer sans la moindre effusion de sang. Pour Izuku, il était étrange de se ranger dans le camp du clan des dragons. Fut une époque, il aurait préféré fuir que de choisir entre les deux clans, qu'ils considéraient aussi barbares l'un que l'autre. Les disparitions de personnes avaient pris son sens lorsqu'il avait appris pour les dragons cachés dans les montagnes mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre les coutumes du clan du feu. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les chefs de clan devaient conquérir le village du partenaire qu'ils avaient choisi ou organiser des mariages arrangés au moment même où les individus concernés ne présentent leur genre secondaire.

« Je peux t'assurer, Shouto, que je suis bien mieux ici que dans ton clan. Ayant entendu les rumeurs sur tes parents, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu aurais pu me faire subir si je m'étais marié avec toi. Même si tu ne le comprends pas, chaque Alpha de ce village vaut mille fois mieux que ton père ou toi.

_Tu me compares à mon père ? » grogna-t-il. « Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne le serais jamais !

_S-Shouto ! » l'appela la femme Alpha, la panique se sentant dans son aura.

Il put voir le dénommé Rin détourner la tête à l'opposé de Shouto, comme s'il n'était lui-même pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Et peut-être qu'il en était de même pour la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu n'es pas comme ton père ? » demanda Izuku. « Alors il faudrait que tu commences à le prouver aux gens autour de toi. »

Il vit le regard de Shouto changer brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de répliquer mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de dévisager Izuku pendant de longues secondes avant de serrer les poings.

Peut-être que ce qu'il avait dit allait le faire réagir en bien. Peut-être même que si n'était pas la copie conforme de son père, comme il le disait, ils pourraient s'entendre. Mais cela allait sans doute demander des efforts des deux côtés.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont commentés cette fic. Je ne réponds pas mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette histoire est appréciée !

* * *

« Fais attention à ce que tu choisis. Tu vas finir par devoir en payer les conséquences.

_Je sais très bien ce que je fais. J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »

Sur ces mots, Katsuki quitta le village de Shouta, ne se retournant même pas pour saluer l'autre chef. Après tous les conseils qu'il avait pu recevoir de lui pendant toutes ces années, c'était sans doute mal venu de refuser quoi que ce soit qui sorte de sa bouche, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait très bien dans quelle situation il se trouvait et il savait très bien qu'il était en sursis à cause des derniers événements. Shouta non plus n'était pas ravi à l'idée d'avoir accueilli d'autres étrangers chez eux mais il avait quand même accepté d'aider aux recherches dans les montagnes.

Ce ne fut qu'enfoncé à travers les montagnes que Katsuki se mit à soupirer, faisant une pause pour passer ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Il avait beau avoir affirmé savoir ce qu'il faisait, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle de la situation, ce qui devait faire de lui un bien piètre chef. Pour autant, il n'avait pas le droit de montrer de signe de faiblesse, même si cette faiblesse était clairement un Oméga aux cheveux verts qui semblait vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait justifier qu'il écoute autant l'avis de Deku, quand bien même il avait été lui-même le chef de son propre clan jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les rejoignent. Le clan des dragons avait sa propre manière de faire et il aurait dû s'y tenir. Comme sa mère avant lui, il aurait dû être capable d'exécuter quiconque sous prétexte que les limites de leur territoire étaient franchies. Il aurait dû se montrer impitoyable pour protéger son clan et les dragons dans les montagnes. Il aurait dû avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eijirou pour être son bras droit, quelqu'un qui puisse être aussi impitoyable que lui et le soutenir dans toutes ses décisions et pas essayer de le rendre plus amical.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il en avait déjà trop fait et son peuple lui faisait comprendre ses erreurs en le foudroyant du regard dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Deku pour lui faire peur, il se doutait que la population ne livrerait pas Katsuki aux dragons. S'ils le faisaient, ce serait un choix stupide de leur part, étant donné qu'ils se retrouveraient sous l'autorité d'Eijirou pendant les vingt-huit prochaines années, le temps que sa progéniture ne soit en âge de commander. Eijirou n'était pas un meilleur choix que lui et tout le monde pouvait avoir peur de ce qu'il adviendrait des dragons s'il régnait pendant autant d'années. Certains membres de son clan devaient attendre et espérer que Shouta remettent les idées au clair dans la tête de Katsuki. Mais c'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute pas tant que Deku serait au village.

Katsuki lui-même détestait l'influence que Deku avait sur lui. L'Oméga aurait dû le détester après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et pourtant il semblait chercher son contact et sa compagnie, comme s'il avait des tendances suicidaires. Et c'était probablement le cas vu comment il agissait.

Il savait très bien comment les choses allaient finir, pourtant il ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper à l'influence de Deku, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire confiance. Il savait très bien qu'il allait finir en morceaux, exactement comme à la mort de ses parents. A cette époque-là aussi il avait fait l'erreur de faire confiance en quelqu'un. Il s'était lié à un dragon bon à rien, s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre à voler, avait délaissé Bakushinchi rien que pour passer du temps avec lui. Et qu'avait-il eu en échange ? Seulement une trahison. C'était parce que Deku était resté un bon à rien incapable de se protéger malgré toutes ses leçons que les parents de Katsuki étaient morts. Il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir le dragon dans son champ de vision, pourtant il avait à lui faire face bien trop souvent pour pouvoir rester calme et se contrôler. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Deku, il ne pouvait pas être indifférent.

Et s'il avait été trahi par le dragon Deku, alors il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il se ferait également trahir par l'humain Deku. Si l'Oméga avait eu droit à ce nom à cause de la ressemblance avec le sien, les voir interagir lui avait fait voir rouge, lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils devaient être les mêmes pour que le dragon s'approche aussi facilement de l'humain.

Deku avait dit qu'il se livrerait aux dragons si quelque chose se produisait avec leurs nouveaux invités. Pourtant, il serait sans doute plus judicieux que ce soit Katsuki qui le tue de ses propres mains. De cette manière, il pourrait régler ses comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes et chasser tous les regrets qu'il pourrait avoir le concernant. S'il avait gardé la même ligne directive que celle de ses prédécesseurs, Deku aurait dû mourir lors de leur première rencontre.

La première chose qu'il fit en retournant au village fut de trouver le premier Alpha disponible. Ce dernier se retrouva être Mirio et Katsuki poussa un soupir en le voyant. Ce n'était pas vraiment son premier choix mais il ferait l'affaire.

« Mirio, viens par là ! Je veux que tu gardes les intrus à l'oeil ! »

Il tourna la tête vers lui, se contenta de hocher la tête en avançant vers lui. Katsuki sentait sa remarque arriver avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Son aura parlait déjà à sa place.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ces étrangers ici ? Le clan du feu ne nous porte pas vraiment dans son cœur.

_Raison de plus. » soupira Katsuki. « Autant qu'ils rentrent chez eux en vie et que nous n'ayons aucune représaille. »

C'était surtout l'argument qu'avait avancé Deku. Dans la tête de Katsuki, cela n'avait pas tant de poids. Le clan du feu ne les avaient jamais aimé et ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pu avoir aucune preuve que des membres de leur clan avaient été exécutés par eux, soi-disant barbares, et donc n'avaient jamais pu les attaquer. S'il soutenait l'idée de Deku, c'était uniquement parce que le fils du chef Enji se trouvait parmi les intrus, en plus du fait que le clan du feu était parfaitement au courant que ses émissaires cherchaient le contact avec eux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la yourte où les intrus étaient retenus et Katsuki entra sans la moindre hésitation. Il retint le rideau même après que Mirio soit entré à sa suite. Ce fut tout juste s'il accorda un regard à Fumikage. S'il voulait perdre son temps à surveiller les intrus lui aussi, il pourrait toujours servir de compagnie à Mirio.

« Deku. » appela-t-il. « Sors d'ici tout de suite. Je t'accorde une pause mais je veux que tu reviennes les surveiller d'ici deux heures. »

Il le vit hocher la tête, se levant alors de sa place à même le sol. Katsuki aurait pu ressortir de la yourte en le voyant obéir sans broncher mais un soufflement agacé le stoppa net.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu peux être mieux traité ici qu'au sein du clan du feu. »

Il s'agissait de la voix du prochain chef du clan étranger. Katsuki tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard, s'apprêtant à cracher son venin sur lui quand Deku lui attrapa le bras.

« C'est bon, on sort d'ici, Kacchan ! »

Il tourna alors la tête vers Deku, qui réalisa alors qu'il avait une fois de plus prononcé ce surnom stupide. Si Katsuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à cause de ce surnom, il pouvait au moins affirmer qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les joues de l'Oméga se tintèrent de rouge avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, passant le rideau à l'entrée de la yourte en fuyant son regard.

Leur échange aurait pu en rester là. Deku aurait pu rejoindre ses acolytes Oméga et s'occuper à sa manière, pourtant il choisit de suivre Katsuki sur une poignée de mètres alors qu'il avait la ferme intention de réquisitionner Eijirou et Camie pour commencer les recherches de leur côté.

« K-Katsuki ! » l'appela-t-il. « C'est peut-être un peu tard mais merci d'avoir écouté mes conseils !

_C'était la dernière fois que je t'écoutais. » répliqua-t-il. « Alors ne t'y habitues pas. »

Il pouvait se donner comme argument que la recherche de ses rebelles était en partie de la faute de Deku. C'était lui qui avait été la cible de la bande de Tomura. Si cette autre bande de rebelles s'était approchée des montagnes en attirant l'attention du clan du feu, Deku en était en partie responsable. Et si Katsuki pensait à cette idée, il ne devait pas être le seul. Si Eijirou avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt avec les intrus, combien des détracteurs de Katsuki avaient déjà pu décider que Deku était responsable de tout ?

« Tu vas commencer les recherches dans les montagnes ? » demanda alors Deku. « Je veux venir avec...

_Il n'en est pas question ! » grogna Katsuki, se stoppant net pour se tourner vers l'Oméga, le pointant du doigt pour qu'il s'arrête lui aussi. « Va t'occuper du feu ou faire ce que tu fais en général mais je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes !

_C'est à cause de Tomura qu'ils sont dans les parages alors je suis aussi responsable ! Je veux venir avec vous pour les recherches ! »

Katsuki grimaça. Alors il en avait lui-même conscience. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu demander à Deku de s'occuper de réparer ses erreurs de lui-même mais il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque qu'il soit blessé par un des rebelles. C'était déjà arrivé et Katsuki avait dû le sauver de la gueule d'un dragon à ce moment-là. Même si aucun dragon ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à lui, il était bien capable d'être blessé grièvement en tombant d'une des nombreuses falaises.

« Je te laisserai présenter une tête à ces abrutis du clan du feu. » reprit Katsuki. « Mais ne mets pas les pieds dans les montagnes ! C'est mon dernier mot ! »

Katsuki se détourna sans attendre la réponse. Si Deku cherchait à lui désobéir, il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre. En rejoignant la place du village, il repéra sans peine les deux Alphas qu'il cherchait et s'avança vers eux, se retenant de pousser un grognement en pensant à la chasse qu'il avait dû écourter à cause des intrus. Mina avait pris la tête du groupe de chasseurs, aussi était-il certain qu'ils ramèneraient quelque chose mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de chasser de lui-même.

Sa frustration ne fit qu'augmenter tandis que leurs recherches du jour furent infructueuses. Il savait pertinemment que deux groupes ne pouvaient pas couvrir la totalité des montagnes de Musutafu en l'espace de quelques heures mais il aurait aimé en finir le plus rapidement possible avec tous les intrus se trouvant sur leur territoire. Son peuple n'avait aucune divinité en qui croire, vouant un culte aux dragons et à leur magie, pourtant il aurait pu être certain que quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'acharnait sur son sort, ne semblant pas vouloir le laisser en paix. Peut-être qu'une malédiction quelconque s'était abattue sur Deku et que Katsuki se retrouvait sans le vouloir lui aussi sous son emprise. Il s'agissait d'une raison de plus de vouloir mettre fin aux jours de l'Oméga, aussi chercha-t-il à oublier cette hypothèse absurde.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se séparer ? » demanda Mina.

« Pour qu'Eijirou et toi vous cachiez dans un coin pour vous sauter l'un sur l'autre ? Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide que ça ? » grinça Katsuki.

Il n'accorda aucun regard à ses partenaires de recherches, son agacement déjà à son comble après trois heures de marche dans les montagnes. Il ne s'agissait que du deuxième jour, pourtant il n'avait plus aucune patience, ne cherchait même plus à répondre aux plaisanteries d'Eijirou, vaines tentatives pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« On ne ferrait pas ça, enfin ! » s'offusqua Eijirou. « Nous sommes en mission et c'est...

_Parce que ça vous a empêché quoi que ce soit la dernière fois ?

_C'était il y a trois ans et c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait dans le même groupe pour chasser ! » s'écria Eijirou, essayant de justifier son manque de contrôle sur sa libido.

Mina aurait probablement voulu ajouter quelque chose pour soutenir Eijirou mais elle dut elle aussi se figer en entendant un bruit de branche se casser, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit, Katsuki réagit au quart de tour, lançant son poignard en direction des arbres. Une exclamation horrifiée se fit entendre dès que la lame s'enfonça dans un tronc d'arbre hors de leur champ de vision et Eijirou et Mina furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes.

« Sortez de là, bande de lâches ! » cria Katsuki, attrapant son épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Et voilà, tu nous as fait remarquer, Kenji... » soupira une voix. « Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part !

_Je voulais juste savoir de quoi ils parlaient ! Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, Atsuhiro ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de quatre personnes et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait s'agir des rebelles recherchés par le clan du feu. A part des abrutis sans cervelles, personne ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer dans les montagnes avec toutes les rumeurs qui devaient courir sur elles.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ces montagnes ! » cria Katsuki. « Rendez-vous sans discuter et vous aurez une mort rapide et sans douleur.

_Comme si quelqu'un pourrait obéir à ce genre de répliques ! » se moqua le plus baraqué de la bande.

Il était presque aussi large qu'il était grand et devait dépassait Katsuki et Eijirou de trois bonnes têtes environ. S'il savait se battre, il pouvait leur donner du fil à retordre mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués à se battre contre plus grand qu'eux. Pourtant, il était sans doute difficile de comparer les capacités physiques d'un géant et d'un sanglier sauvage.

« Retenez-moi ces trois là. » reprit le géant. « Je ne veux pas laisser filer la merveilleuse créature que nous avons croisée ! »

Katsuki se mit à grimacer. Ces rebelles avaient-ils déjà découvert l'existence des dragons ? C'était une raison supplémentaire de les mettre à mort. La bande du clan du feu n'aurait droit qu'à leur tête et devrait s'en contenter. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir vivants.

Le géant n'attendit pas la réponse de ses acolytes et partit en courant dans la direction opposée, un sourire dément sur les lèvres. C'était un sourire de chasseur. Katsuki savait le reconnaître puisque c'était le même qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres à chaque chasse au sanglier.

« Mina, Eijirou, occupez-vous de ceux-là ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de lancer la corne de dragon accrochée dans son dos dans leur direction. « Appelez Shouta si vous avez besoin de renfort, ils doivent patrouiller dans le coin aussi. Ne laissez aucun survivant ! »

Lui non plus n'attendit pas de réponse avant de s'élancer à la suite du géant. L'homme était rapide mais n'était pas habitué au terrain montagneux, aussi Katsuki gardait l'avantage. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de course avant que le rebelle ne soit obligé de s'arrêter net, une falaise se profilant droit devant lui.

Katsuki savait qu'il devait en finir rapidement avec lui. Il ne savait pas quel était le dragon qui occupait actuellement le territoire dans lequel ils se trouvaient mais il savait que tous aimaient traverser ce pan de falaise. Il doutait qu'un seul des dragons puisse se laisser piéger par le géant mais si par malheur Deku occupait cet endroit, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Avec la chance qu'il avait pour ce genre de choses, c'était sans doute le dragon bon à rien qui allait surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le géant se retourna vers lui et Katsuki brandit son épée devant lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se préparer avant de charger droit vers l'homme. L'autre Alpha se battait à mains nues mais portait des gants renforcés avec une matière métallique, si bien que le choc avec la lame de son épée lança des éclairs.

« Alors c'est toi qui as tué Tomura ? » demanda l'homme en souriant. « Il a peut-être perdu son Oméga mais je ne le laisserai pas me glisser entre les doigts ! Même toi, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de l'avoir ! »

Katsuki manqua de tomber en arrière lorsqu'il fut repoussé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Deku humain soit abordé, pourtant c'était vraisemblablement lui que l'Alpha cherchait. L'existence des dragons était alors probablement encore secrète pour son adversaire et les choses étaient bien mieux comme ça. Même si pour Katsuki, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il allait mettre fin aux jours de ce rebelle.

Si Deku se trouvait vraiment dans les montagnes, il n'allait pas se priver pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure dès qu'il le retrouverait. Et Fumikage aussi, par la même occasion. Il avait eu pour mission de surveiller l'Oméga pour qu'il ne se rende pas dans les montagnes tant qu'ils n'avaient aucune trace du groupe de rebelles. Par moment, il se demandait comment son peuple pouvait être aussi incapable d'obéir aux ordres. Il était vraiment entouré de bons à rien.

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! » cria Katsuki. « Je suis la dernière personne que tu verras avant de mourir ! »

Il vit le géant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, se lançant déjà droit sur lui pour porter un nouveau coup. L'autre l'esquiva et tenta d'asséner un coup de poing mais Katsuki bondit en arrière avant de répliquer. Le géant cherchait à l'attirer toujours plus près du bord de la falaise mais il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sur son propre terrain.

Après avoir esquivé un nouveau coup de poing, Katsuki glissa sur le sol pour asséner un coup de lame au niveau des mollets de l'Alpha, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que la blessure suintait de sang. Tout en se tenant une jambe d'une main, son adversaire porta un coup de poing en direction du sol, le faisant vibrer brusquement avant que Katsuki ne puisse le voir se fissurer. A vue d'oeil, le sol n'allait probablement pas tarder à s'écrouler sous ses pieds et dévaler la falaise mais il n'allait pas laisser le géant s'en sortir comme ça. S'il devait tomber, alors le géant tomberait avant lui. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Prenant appui autant qu'il put sur le sol fissuré, Katsuki se précipita en direction du géant, son sabre droit devant lui. Il visa le bras qui tenait encore sa jambe avant de donner un coup de pied vers son autre jambe blessée. Sans étonnement, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et fut vite entraînée avec la parcelle de terre qui fut la première à glisser de la falaise. Katsuki ne put se permettre de sourire en voyant l'homme chuter dans le vide, puisqu'il suivit peu de temps après. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de courir vers l'étendue de terre encore stable mais la distance était trop importante. Alors qu'il commençait à chuter, il tenta d'enfoncer la lame de son sabre dans le pan de falaise. Il réussit à se stabiliser l'espace de quelques minutes, avant que son arme ne se brise au contact de la partie rocheuse de la falaise qu'il finit par atteindre.

Katsuki regarda vers le bas. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la chute allait le tuer, autant qu'elle tuerait le géant rebelle. Sa seule et dernière solution était d'appeler un dragon, en espérant qu'il y en est un à proximité. Il se mit à siffler, sa voix se répercutant sur les parois de roches qui entouraient le gouffre au milieu duquel il était en chute libre. La panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'aucun dragon n'apparut, alors même que le sol et l'étroite rivière qui y coulait se faisait dangereusement proches. En tant que chef de clan, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir de cette façon. Pour sa défense, il pouvait dire qu'il entraînait un ennemi avec lui mais il devrait être capable de beaucoup plus. Son peuple devait en attendre beaucoup plus de lui et il n'avait aucune envie que l'on pense à lui comme étant quelqu'un de faible. Il se remit à siffler à en perdre le souffle, à s'en briser les tympans. Il restait une bonne trentaine de mètres entre le sol et lui lorsqu'il entendit le cri distinctif d'un dragon, pour autant il n'en fut pas rassuré. Il reconnut le cri de Deku. Comme il l'avait craint, c'était bien ce bon à rien qui occupait actuellement ce territoire. Mieux valait abandonner qu'attendre quelque chose de lui.

« Kacchan ! »

Il faillit ne pas entendre la voix de l'Oméga à cause d'un nouveau cri du dragon. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction, il vit Deku voler droit vers lui, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Aux dernières nouvelles, le dragon ne savait toujours pas voler, alors comment pouvait-il se mouvoir dans les airs de cette manière ? Le temps qu'il essaie de trouver une réponse à cette question, il fut réceptionné à plat ventre sur le dos du dragon, juste devant le Deku humain qui lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour le maintenir en place.

« Kacchan ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Deku... » souffla Katsuki. « Qu'est-ce que tu... Et comment un bon à rien comme lui peut...

_Il n'est pas un bon à rien ! » répliqua l'Oméga. « Et moi non plus ! Tu en as la preuve maintenant, non ? Deku n'est pas le nom d'un bon à rien, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui peut tout réussir en faisant des efforts ! »

Katsuki le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant de longues secondes, avant de finalement se ressaisir et s'asseoir à califourchon sur le dos du dragon. Avant toute autre chose, il devait récupérer le cadavre du rebelle et s'assurer que Mina et Eijirou avaient réglés le compte des trois autres membres de la bande. S'il devait féliciter quelqu'un, il le ferait plus tard.

« Deku ! » appela-t-il en direction de la tête du dragon. « Va récupérer le corps de l'intrus ! Et tu peux le dévorer mais je veux sa tête ! C'est compris ? »

Comme toute réponse, le dragon se mit à grogner avant de piquer vers le bas, droit vers le sol d'où était visible le corps immobile du géant Alpha. Deku ne fit aucune pause. Il goba le corps d'une seule bouchée avant de remonter vers le haut de la falaise rapidement. Derrière Katsuki, l'autre Deku s'accrocha à ses épaules, n'ayant probablement aucune autre accroche maintenant que Katsuki se trouvait lui aussi sur le dragon.

Ils atterrirent bientôt sur la terre ferme et Katsuki eut envie de se moquer en voyant Deku peiner à se tenir droit sur ses deux jambes. Son attention se détourna bien vite en direction du dragon, croisant les bras en le dévisageant. Il dut comprendre ce qu'il voulait car Deku émit un geignement avant d'ouvrir la gueule pour recracher la tête du géant Alpha, du sang coulant encore du cou sectionné par les crocs de la créature. Les cheveux de l'homme étant bien trop courts, il dut attraper la tête par l'oreille, grimaçant à cause de la salive qui recouvrait toute la surface de la tête.

« C'est pas trop mal, pour un bon à rien. » sourit Katsuki, les yeux rivés sur ceux du dragon.

Ce dernier émit un nouveau geignement avant d'avancer sa tête vers lui, comme un animal de compagnie réclamant une caresse. Katsuki leva sa main libre vers son museau, lui donnant un léger coup de poing en souriant en coin. Pour cette fois-ci, Deku méritait des éloges puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais s'il était aussi facile pour lui d'apprendre à voler, il aurait voulu qu'il le fasse bien plus tôt.

« C'est... C'est moi qui lui ai appris à voler. » souffla Izuku, comme s'il entendait les pensées de Katsuki. « Ca... ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on...

_Quoi, tu veux une récompense toi aussi ? » le coupa Katsuki.

« Quoi ? N-non, je... »

Izuku s'interrompit net en voyant Katsuki avancer vers lui, son sourire en coin toujours sur le visage. Il avait conscience qu'il s'arrêta un peu trop près de l'Oméga mais c'était grisant de voir ses joues rougir en essayant de regarder ailleurs.

Une fois de plus, il leva sa main libre, cette fois-ci pour la poser sur le haut du crâne d'Izuku, le faisant sursauter. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais Katsuki le prit de court.

« Mais c'est pas parce que tu as bien travaillé que tu ne vas pas avoir ta punition pour t'être rendu dans les montagnes. Tu l'as bien cherché, Deku.

_Quoi ? On t'a sauvé la vie ! Comment tu...

_Et c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui présenteras la tête de cet homme au clan du feu. Mais après qu'ils soient partis, interdiction formelle de quitter le village pendant deux semaines. Et si tu désobéis encore, tu seras cloîtré dans ta yourte. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

_Je... Oui, Kacc... Katsuki.

_Bien. Et maintenant, allons retrouver les autres. »

Il donna un léger coup de poing sur le crâne d'Izuku avant de s'éloigner de lui, tendant la tête du géant pour qu'il la prenne avant de marcher en direction de la forêt.

Au moins, deux abrutis avaient prouvé aujourd'hui qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi incapable que Katsuki pensait et c'était toujours bon à prendre. Peut-être qu'au cours des prochains jours, Izuku aurait une autre récompense, si seulement il venait la réclamer de lui-même.


	14. Chapter 14

« Oh ! Katsuki ! Izuku ! »

Son regard passa au-dessus de l'épaule de Katsuki pour atterrir sur la silhouette d'Eijirou, qui faisait de grands signes de bras dans leur direction. Derrière lui, Izuku pouvait voir Mina et Shouta, le chef du clan jumeau, ainsi que deux personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il était soulagé de finalement avoir pu rejoindre les autres. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il suivait les pas de Katsuki dans les montagnes, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait entre les doigts une oreille pas encore victime de la rigidité cadavérique. Par chance, la salive du dragon avait séché rapidement, lui permettant de ne plus affirmer sa prise sur le morceau de peau toutes les trois minutes. Une partie de lui avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait entre les mains une tête détachée, alors que le corps qui faisait de paire était en train d'être digéré dans l'estomac de son homologue dragon. Il comprenait la logique de Katsuki, pour une fois, mais il avait eu du mal à refouler son dégoût au contact de la tête du rebelle.

Son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Il eut le malheur de baisser les yeux vers les mains d'Eijirou et de Shouta et ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût en voyant les têtes découpées qu'ils retenaient par les cheveux ou, comme lui, par l'oreille. Elles étaient au nombre de trois, correspondant avec la sienne au nombre complet du groupe de rebelles recherchés par le clan du feu. Au moins maintenant Izuku avait la confirmation qu'il ne verrait personne mourir devant ses yeux ou être dévoré par un dragon pendant un bon moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les montagnes ? » demanda Shouta en regardant dans sa direction.

« Oh, euh, je... »

Il s'interrompit. Dire qu'il avait voulu entraîner Deku aujourd'hui encore n'était pas un mensonge mais c'était une semi-vérité. Une part de lui voulait aussi suivre le déroulement des patrouilles de loin. La sécurité du clan était en jeu et il n'avait pas pu rester en place. Finalement, il avait bien fait puisque Deku et lui avaient pu sauver Katsuki d'une mort certaine de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

« Alors c'est de toi dont parlait le grand baraqué ? » intervint Eijirou. Il se tourna vers Katsuki avant d'ajouter : « Il a bien dit qu'il devait retrouver quelque chose en partant, non ? Il parlait d'Izuku ou d'un dragon ? »

Izuku n'était pas du tout au courant de cela. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir croisé un des rebelles en chemin, alors ils en avaient certainement après les dragons. Fort heureusement, aucun d'eux n'était resté en vie suffisamment longtemps pour répéter le secret au reste du monde.

« Ils parlaient de ce Deku-là. » souffla Katsuki, faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Izuku. « Ce putain de géant a parlé de mettre la main sur lui vu que l'autre rebelle à ses trousses était mort. Ils sont tous prêts à mourir pour poursuivre un seul Oméga. Je pensais qu'ils étaient cons mais pas jusqu'à ce point. »

Izuku savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir vexé plus que cela par sa remarque. Lui-même trouvait cela complètement stupide que la bande de Muscular, en plus de celle de Tomura, puisse risquer leur vie rien que pour l'avoir en leur possession. Pour les Alphas, ce devait être une question de fierté et ce devait être pour cette raison que cela lui échappait. Mais si elle échappait également à Katsuki, c'était probablement une histoire de coutume de rebelles.

« Mais tu n'as rien, pas vrai, Izuku ? » demanda Mina, surgissant beaucoup trop près de son visage à son goût.

« Euh, oui ! J'étais avec Deku alors je n'ai pas eu à voir cet homme en face. » répondit-il, levant légèrement la main qui tenait toujours la tête de la victime en question. « Il est mort en tombant de la falaise quand Kacc... Katsuki a réussi à le pousser. »

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et sentit bientôt le regard de l'Alpha sur lui. Il ne tenait sans doute pas à ce que tout le monde sache qu'il était passé à côté de la mort et Izuku n'avait aucune intention de vendre la mèche. Son peuple avait suffisamment de doutes sur lui et une partie de ces doutes avaient Izuku pour origine. Rien ne servait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Izuku sentait toujours le regard de Shouta sur lui mais ne chercha pas à le croiser. Il se doutait que lui aussi devait être désapprobateur à l'accueil d'Izuku et des membres de sa famille au sein du clan des dragons. Il n'était qu'une personne de plus qu'il devait convaincre et, s'il était bloqué au village pendant des jours et des jours, il aurait l'occasion d'essayer de monter dans l'estime des habitants du clan de Katsuki. Pour Shouta et les autres, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Le retour au village fut plus animé, grâce à Eijirou et Mina. Shouta et les deux membres de son propre village se séparèrent d'eux en cours de route pour rentrer chez eux et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, ne sentant plus aucun regard sur lui pour le déstabiliser.

« Eh, ça va, Izuku ? » s'enquit Eijirou.

« Oui, ça va ! J'ai encore un peu du mal à me remettre du vol en dragon !

_C'est quand même incroyable que tu aies réussi à apprendre à Deku à voler ! » s'exclama Mina. « On pensait tous que c'était un cas désespéré ! »

Il avait de la peine pour le dragon que tout le monde puisse penser qu'il était un parfait incapable. Finalement, il ne devait pas y avoir tant de différences entre eux deux. Maintenant, plus personne ne pouvait les sous-estimer.

Comme il s'y attendait, des regards insistants l'attendirent une fois au village. Si tout le monde était au courant des patrouilles dans les montagnes, personne n'avait dû s'attendre à ce qu'Izuku soit avec les patrouilleurs à leur retour. Cela n'arrangeait pas l'opinion qu'ils devaient avoir sur lui mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. D'abord, régler cette histoire avec le clan du feu, ensuite améliorer sa relation avec ses détracteurs communs avec Katsuki.

En tête du groupe, Katsuki se retourna vers eux, vérifiant une dernière fois que les quatre têtes étaient toujours entre leurs mains. Avant qu'il ne passe le rideau de la yourte où se trouvaient les trois membres du clan du feu, Izuku se mit à déglutir, avant d'entrer à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il passa le rideau à son tour, il vit le regard de Shouto dévier de Katsuki vers lui aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant la tête qu'il maintenait toujours par l'oreille. Les deux personnes avec lui, Momo et Rin, lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise avant que la jeune femme Alpha ne plaque sa main devant sa bouche. Izuku ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ils avaient été prévenus qu'ils leur présenteraient les têtes des rebelles s'ils les trouvaient. Il ne devait rien y avoir de surprenant là-dedans.

« Il t'a forcé à en tuer un ? » grimaça Shouto, les yeux toujours sur Izuku.

« Qu... Oh, non ! C'est... C'est Katsuki qui l'a tué ! C'est juste moi qui porte la...

_Il l'a tué devant toi alors ? C'est la raison de ta présence et de ton fardeau ? »

Aux côtés de Shouto, il put voir les deux autres dévisager Katsuki et Izuku à tour de rôle, un air incrédule sur le visage. Il fallut de longues secondes avant qu'Izuku ne comprenne leur agissement et se mette à soupirer. Avec trois cultures différentes qui s'affrontaient, il y avait de quoi se prendre la tête.

« Les choses sont différentes ici. » reprit Izuku. « Katsuki n'a pas ce genre d'intentions envers moi, je peux te l'assurer. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Katsuki qui regarda dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés pour marquer son incompréhension.

« Au sein du clan du feu, pour courtiser quelqu'un, il faut montrer que la personne est capable de protéger la personne convoitée. Ca peut être par exemple en tuant quelqu'un comme un rival, ou conquérir le clan de la personne en question s'ils vivent dans deux clans différents.

_Et c'est nous qu'on appelle des barbares... » grinça Katsuki.

« Et c'est ce que vous êtes. » répliqua Shouto. « Il n'y a pas à discuter là-dessus. »

Izuku attrapa le bras de Katsuki alors qu'il faisait déjà un pas vers le futur chef du clan du feu, le retenant avant qu'ils n'en viennent tous les deux aux mains. Leur situation était sur le point de se conclure, rien ne servait d'envenimer les choses. Katsuki dut le comprendre également puisqu'il se calma plus rapidement qu'à la normale, respirant bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Comme promis, nous vous avons livrés les têtes des rebelles. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Repartez d'où vous venez et ne revenez jamais.

_Nous ne pouvons pas le promettre. » fit Momo en fronçant les sourcils. « Si jamais quelque chose d'autre venait à se produire, nous...

_Nous ne pouvons pas promettre de n'avoir plus aucune affaire avec vous. » l'interrompit Shouto, levant la main devant la jeune femme.

C'était peut-être l'occasion pour créer une sorte de marché entre les deux clans. Izuku tourna les yeux vers Katsuki, essayant de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée alors même que l'Alpha était de dos à lui. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Si personne ne pénètre dans le périmètre des montagnes, nous n'aurons aucune raison de nous en prendre à vous. » souffla Katsuki. « Si vous avez quelque chose à nous communiquer, vous nous trouverez sur notre zone de chasse dans la forêt.

_Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne vous attaquerez pas à nous ? » demanda Rin, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« Si vous vous présentez à nous, on aura aucune raison de vous attaquer ! » sourit Mina, s'attirant les regards vers elle.

« Il n'y a que les gens qui tiennent absolument à pénétrer sur notre territoire qui risquent leur peau. » ajouta Eijirou, passant son bras autour de la taille de Mina.

Izuku ne savait même pas s'il réalisait lui-même son geste tellement il était nonchalant. Mais comme son ancien clan, le clan du feu n'était pas habitué à ce genre de tendresse en public et encore moins entre deux Alphas. Aussi, il ne s'étonna pas lorsque les yeux de Shouto s'écarquillèrent et ne put reprocher à Momo et Rin de pousser un autre hoquet de surprise.

« Vous avez votre réponse, non ? » reprit Katsuki. « Maintenant partez. Nos affaires sont terminées. »

L'Alpha leur tourna le dos sans un mot de plus, quittant l'habitation sans un seul regard en arrière, montrant qu'il n'avait effectivement plus rien à leur dire. Eijirou et Mina restèrent avec lui, ainsi que Fumikage qui s'était fait oublier dans un coin de la yourte au point de se fondre dans le décor.

« Tu sais, Izuku. » souffla alors Shouto. « Il est toujours temps de changer de clan si tu...

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis parfaitement à ma place ici. » le coupa-t-il.

Dans son dos, il entendit des sifflements venant des deux autres Alphas et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se retourner pour les dévisager. Eijirou et Mina affichaient tout deux un grand sourire fier.

« Si tu insistes... » soupira Shouto. « Mais saches que l'offre sera toujours valable. »

Izuku se contenta de lui sourire, avant de se décaler, faisant comprendre au groupe qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux. Déjà, Fumikage se levait avec des bandeaux pour leurs yeux et ils le laissèrent faire sans discuter. Pendant ce temps, Eijirou et Mina glissèrent les quatre têtes dans un grand sac en tissu avant de le refermer.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec nous pour les raccompagner. » lui dit Eijirou alors qu'ils quittaient tous la yourte. « Je suis sûr que tu as autre chose à faire ! »

Ce n'était pas le cas mais il imaginait qu'il allait bien devoir trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il était consigné dans le périmètre du village après tout.

Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir Katsuki attendre à l'entrée du village, les bras croisés devant lui. N'ayant pas envie qu'il prenne la présence d'Izuku avec les autres comme un affront ou une tentative de lui désobéir, il salua rapidement les trois Alphas avant de se diriger vers la place principale, espérant y trouver un de ses amis.

A cette heure-ci, les chasseurs et les pêcheurs ne devaient pas encore être rentrés et il n'y avait pas grand monde autour du feu. Pourtant, il put voir les silhouettes de dos d'Ochako, Itsuka et Hitoshi. Il avait failli ne pas les reconnaître à cause de la trop grande partie de peau qu'ils exposaient. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les membres de sa famille avaient visiblement décidés de changer leur style vestimentaire pour s'adapter à celui de leur nouveau clan d'adoption. Lui aussi devrait en faire de même mais il n'était pas très confortable avec l'idée d'exposer son torse en entier aux yeux du monde. Il se demandait si Denki et Yuya, eux aussi des Omégas mâles, ressentaient la même chose que lui.

« Izuku ! » s'exclama Ochako.

Apparemment, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses amis avaient finis par remarquer sa présence. Soit à cause de son aura, soit à cause de ses marmonnements, soit simplement par hasard.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » s'enquit Hitoshi, lorsqu'Izuku les rejoignit finalement. « On ne t'a pas vu de la journée.

_Oh, je... J'étais dans les montagnes... »

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant que l'inquiétude ne prenne le contrôle du visage d'Ochako.

« Dans les montagnes ? Alors qu'il y avait des patrouilles ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais croisé la route d'un des rebelles ? Nous avons déjà eu à faire à...

_Euh, j'en ai vu un. De rebelle, je parle. J'ai vu Katsuki se battre avec lui avant qu'il ne tombe de la falaise et meure. J'entraînais Deku quand je... »

Il s'interrompit, le souffle coupé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : l'aura inquiète de deux Omégas ou celle d'un seul Alpha. Il fut obligé de plaquer sa main sur son visage pour ne plus avoir à les respirer.

« Tu es inconscient, Izuku ! » cria Itsuka. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets toujours en danger comme ça ?

_L'important c'est que je n'ai rien ! » répliqua-t-il en forçant un sourire. « Vous voyez, tout va bien !

_Et si ces rebelles s'en étaient pris à toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? » grinça Hitoshi.

Il aurait pu répondre qu'il aurait cherché de se défendre, pourtant il savait bien qu'il en était incapable. Même avec la femme Alpha, il avait été obligé de fuir dans les montagnes pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le sauver. Aussi, garda-t-il le silence. Il avait beau avoir sauvé Katsuki de la mort, en fin de compte, ce qu'il avait fait avait simplement été d'apprendre à Deku à voler. Deku avait sauvé Katsuki, pas lui.

« Je vais apprendre à me défendre ! » reprit-il au bout d'un moment. « Comme ça, je serais prêt à tout la prochaine fois.

_Ce n'est pas la question, Izuku ! » intervint Ochako. « Ce n'est pas ça qui va garantir ta sécurité ! Tu sais peut-être courir plus vite que certains Alphas mais c'est une chose complètement différente de pouvoir te mesurer à eux en combat.

_Tenya et moi t'avons toujours protégé. » souffla Hitoshi. « Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de nous laisser continuer ? Ou un autre Alpha ? Il y en a suffisamment ici pour avoir l'embarras du choix. »

Izuku secoua la tête en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Je dois faire mes preuves. Je dois montrer à tous les détracteurs de Katsuki que j'ai ma place ici. Que nous avons notre place ici.

Ochako et Hitoshi le dévisagèrent avec insistance tandis qu'Itsuka se mettait à rire. Elle au moins semblait moins inquiète pour lui et c'était toujours mieux à prendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que le problème soit de savoir se battre ou pas mais tu fais comme tu veux. » sourit-elle. « Mais tu devrais d'abord commencer par t'habiller comme tout le monde avant toute autre chose. Après tu peux toujours demander à quelqu'un de t'entraîner. Tu ne vas pas en démordre, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête énergiquement. Il s'imaginait déjà demander à Eijirou ou Mina de l'entraîner. Katsuki n'aurait sans doute aucun moment à lui accorder et Mirio était toujours trop occupé pour engager une longue conversation avec lui. Il avait peur que Camie passe son temps à lui faire des avances s'il le lui demandait et Fumikage n'était pas vraiment spécialisé combat, apparemment toujours en retrait pendant les chasses, ne pouvant manier que l'arc et les flèches.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire pour t'en empêcher... » soupira Hitoshi. « Mais comme le dit Itsuka, change d'abord de tenue si tu veux te faire accepter par tous ces abrutis à l'esprit étroit.

_Hitoshi ! » s'exclama Izuku. « Et si quelqu'un t'entendait les appeler... Ah, oui, une tenue...

_Un certain Hizashi est venu dans la matinée avec nos tenues. » intervint Ochako. « Je crois que Denki et Yuya sont encore en train d'hésiter sur la leur alors tu peux toujours essayer de les décider en choisissant la tienne. Ils sont dans la yourte qu'ils partagent toujours si tu...

_Je vais faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, réalisant à peine qu'il la coupait en pleine phrase. « Merci ! »

Il n'attendit pas plus pour se séparer d'eux, se mettant déjà à courir en direction de la yourte de ses deux homologues Omégas. En chemin, il croisa Mezo et Toru mais ne leur adressa qu'un signe de main, ne s'arrêtant pas pour leur parler. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la yourte, il passa le rideau sans attendre, ne se manifestant pas et n'attendant pas une réponse de ses amis.

« Je trouve que ça me va bien, même si c'est un peu trop serré. » fit la voix de Denki. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Ca va très bien avec ta personnalité ! » sourit Yuya. « Si seulement je pouvais arranger ces manches pour qu'elles soient plus en adéquation avec la mienne... Oh, Izuku ! Tu es là pour une nouvelle tenue toi aussi ? »

Ce fut tout juste s'il réalisa que la question lui était posée. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses deux amis dans leur nouvelle tenue. Leur pantalon était d'un style similaire, pas vraiment différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir porté par le clan des dragons. Celui de Yuya était légèrement plus serré, d'une couleur bleu clair, tandis que celui de Denki était presque noir. Sur leur torse, Yuya avait une sorte de bandeau blanc serré, moins large que ceux porté par les femmes du clan. Les manches dont il parlait allaient de ses poignets jusqu'au haut de ses bras, laissant ses épaules libres et complètement séparées du bandeau. Quant à Denki, il portait une sorte de maillot jaunâtre près du corps, laissant son ventre à découvert.

« Izuku ? » l'appela Denki. « Ca va ?

_Hein ? Euh, oui, pardon ! Je... Ca vous va bien ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour moi aussi ? »

Ses inquiétudes d'avoir le torse complètement nu s'étaient évaporées grâce aux deux autres Omégas. Au moins, il avait des chances de pouvoir trouver une tenue qui lui conviendrait aussi bien qu'à ses deux amis. Trouver un compromis entre sa chemise actuelle et être complètement à découvert, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.


	15. Chapter 15

Malgré les conseils de Denki et Yuya, il avait dû demander également ceux d'Ochako et Tamaki concernant la tenue qu'il avait sélectionnée. Et même après que son choix soit complètement arrêté, il avait eu du mal à se décider à l'arborer devant le clan tout entier, ne pouvant pas chasser cette impression étrange de courant d'air qui lui caressait les côtes. Pourtant, le matin était finalement arrivé et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir pour s'occuper et aider le clan du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en restant dans l'enceinte du village.

Depuis qu'Izuku vivait avec le clan des dragons, il avait été habitué à recevoir des regards de toutes parts, encore plus que lorsqu'il était le chef du clan des plaines. Aussi, les regards qu'il reçut en quittant sa yourte n'auraient pas dû l'affecter, pourtant une partie de lui criait qu'il recevait ses regards curieux à cause du gilet à lacets qui lui collait à la peau, laissant tout juste apercevoir l'espace entre ses pectoraux. Il aurait préféré quelque chose avec des manches, un peu comme les vêtements de Yuya, pourtant le seul vêtement à manches était celui qu'il portait, ses épaules pourtant à peine recouvertes de tissus. C'était toujours mieux que rien et, au moins, le gilet gardait sa nuque et ses omoplates couvertes, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour la plupart des hauts que les membres Omégas de sa famille portaient.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, il devait mettre son plan à exécution. Il lui fallait trouver un Alpha du clan des dragons disponible pour commencer à l'entraîner à l'épée. S'il avait déjà son idée sur les candidats au poste, le tout était de les trouver. Ce ne devrait pas être une tâche difficile mais personne n'avait le même emploi du temps chaque jour et il regrettait de n'avoir pas parlé à Eijirou ou Mina la veille pour préparer le terrain.

A défaut de tomber directement sur l'un des deux Alphas, il croisa Hitoshi alors qu'il était en route vers l'entrée du village, appuyé contre l'un des piliers qui maintenait la viande à sécher. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer chaleureusement quand il s'arrêta net, voyant qu'il affichait une mine contrariée, les bras croisés contre son torse nu.

« Hitoshi ? » l'appela-t-il. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Son ami tourna la tête vers lui, croisa son regard un instant avant que ses yeux ne se baissent vers son corps, un de ses sourcils s'arquant, sans doute réalisant quelle tenue il portait.

« Euh, je... C'est bizarre ? » demanda Izuku, se retenant de recouvrir son visage par ses deux bras.

« Non, je... » Hitoshi s'interrompit un instant, poussa un soupir avant de reprendre. « Je suis encore en train d'essayer de m'habituer à voir les Omégas avec qui j'ai pratiquement grandi se promener à moitié nu en plein air...

_Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

_Mets-toi à ma place un peu. » souffla Hitoshi. « Mes parents m'ont élevés en me disant que le seul moment où je verrais plus que les jambes et les bras d'un Oméga serait quand je serais en couple.

_Tu as dû avoir un choc en arrivant ici alors ! » se moqua Izuku.

« Comme si tu n'en avais pas eu un toi non plus ! » répliqua Hitoshi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Izuku prit place à ses côtés, les bras croisés dans son dos. Lorsque son ami regarda une fois de plus droit devant lui, il suivit son regard. Au loin, il fut surpris d'apercevoir les deux Alphas qu'il recherchait, Eijirou et Mina, en train de parler avec Denki. Ce dernier portait un panier qu'Izuku devinait être rempli de linge sale, certainement en route vers la rivière pour le laver. Si Denki était de corvée linge aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire que Tsuyu devait l'être avec lui.

« Eux sont habitués à voir des Omégas à moitié nu mais c'est pas ce qui les empêche de tourner autour de Denki depuis qu'il a changé de tenue... Alors même qu'ils sont ensemble. »

Izuku tourna une fois de plus les yeux vers Hitoshi. En voyant ses sourcils froncés et en sentant l'odeur âpre qui commençait à émaner de lui, il pensa comprendre d'où venait le problème.

« Oh, tu... Tu n'aimes pas qu'ils lui tournent autour comme ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Denki.

_Parce que tu es aveugle pour ce genre de choses. » répliqua Hitoshi. « Tu as été surpris quand Tenya et Ochako se sont mis ensemble... »

Izuku admettait qu'il n'était pas très perspicace pour ce genre de choses. Si les gens pouvaient clairement afficher leurs attirances, il n'y aurait sans doute pas de problèmes de ce genre.

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais ? Denki n'est pas censé savoir que tu...

_Ce sont les Omégas qui décident ou non s'ils veulent être avec quelqu'un, ici. » le coupa Hitoshi.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui empêche Eijirou et Mina de lui tourner autour. » rétorqua Izuku, faisant un signe de tête vers le trio, toujours en train de discuter. Même à la distance qui les séparait, il pouvait apercevoir les joues rosées de son ami Oméga. Il avait du mal à imaginer un couple de trois personnes mais c'était peut-être une autre coutume étrange du clan des dragons.

« Les ménages à trois sont autorisés du moment qu'un des individus au moins est un Oméga. » souffla alors Hitoshi.

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, réalisant qu'il avait une fois de plus dû parler à voix haute. Il pensait en avoir perdu l'habitude, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« C'est pareil pour Tamaki. » reprit Hitoshi. « On dirait que Mirio et Nejire sont bien décidés à l'intégrer dans leur couple faussement officiel. Comme Nejire est une Béta, elle a le droit d'être bien plus directe qu'un Alpha avec lui.

_Tama... Q-quoi ? »

Il n'avait jamais rien entendu venant de Tamaki. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Nejire mais aucune de ses conversations avec Mirio n'avait jamais traité de son ami Oméga, aussi avait-il l'impression d'être passé à côté de beaucoup trop de choses pendant le peu de temps qu'ils vivaient avec leur nouveau clan.

« Tu vois ? Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace...

_Je... Il n'empêche que tu devrais te manifester si tu ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent à séduire Denki. » souffla Izuku, cherchant à dévier le sujet.

« Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. Tu sais comment il est...

_Alors c'est mieux que ce soit Eijirou et Mina qui lui mettent la pression ? »

Hitoshi ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en direction du groupe. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à continuer la conversation, Izuku quitta ses côtés pour se diriger vers le groupe de deux Alphas et de l'Oméga. Après tout, c'était Eijirou et Mina qu'il cherchait en premier lieu.

« Oh, Izuku ! » s'exclama Denki. « Alors ça y est, tu as finalement choisi tes vêtements ? Ca te va bien !

_Euh, je... Merci.

_Eh, je t'imaginais moins musclé que ça ! » s'exclama alors Mina. « Sans vouloir te vexer ! Ca fait bizarre de voir un Oméga avec des formes comme ça au niveau des bras et du ventre ! »

Izuku secoua la tête en forçant un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'il était musclé mais au moins, contrairement à Denki, Yuya ou Tamaki, l'on pouvait deviner des reliefs au niveau de ses abdominaux. Pas que ses soi-disant muscles l'aient amenés quelque part jusqu'à présent, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder à changer.

« Denki, je crois que Hitoshi voulait te parler. » sourit Izuku. « Tu étais occupé alors il n'a pas osé te déranger mais tu devrais aller le voir quand tu peux !

_Ah bon ? » s'étonna Denki.

Il regarda derrière Izuku lorsque ce dernier fit un signe de tête appuyé dans la direction de l'Alpha.

« Je vais aller le voir maintenant alors, Tsuyu va me crier dessus si je la fais attendre plus longtemps... A plus tard ! »

De sa main qui ne tenait pas son panier, il fit un signe de salut aux trois autres avant de partir, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Izuku imaginait déjà Hitoshi le foudroyer du regard lorsqu'il aurait compris ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Mince, il faut que j'aille à la chasse ! » s'écria alors Eijirou. « C'est Katsuki qui va être en rogne si je suis en retard ! Tu voulais quelque chose, Izuku ?

_Hein ? Oh, c'est bon, je peux en parler à Mina ! Enfin, si tu n'as rien à faire toi aussi ? »

L'Alpha en question prit le temps d'embrasser Eijirou en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou avant de le laisser partir et de finalement répondre à Izuku.

« Oh, non, je suis libre comme l'air aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Tu as besoin de moi ? Tu sais, je suis certaine que Camie serait ravie de te rendre n'importe quel service ! »

Une fois de plus, il força un sourire. C'était justement parce que Camie serait ravie de l'accueillir à bras ouvert qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se tourner vers elle. Même s'il n'était pas perspicace, il pouvait au moins voir les avances qu'il recevait lorsqu'elles étaient aussi évidentes.

« Euh, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à m'entraîner à l'épée ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du village pendant quelques jours et je pensais que c'était une bonne occasion pour apprendre à me défendre.

_Tu veux manier l'épée ? » s'étonna Mina. « Pourquoi ? Katsuki peut te protéger de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'apprendre à te défendre.

_Mais je veux apprendre ! » reprit-il. « Je... Même Kyoka sait utiliser un arc et des flèches, pas vrai ? Alors je veux moi aussi pouvoir...

_Un arc, c'est différent d'une épée. » le coupa Mina, la mine contrariée. « C'est beaucoup plus dangereux de...

_S'il te plaît, Mina ! Je veux juste devenir plus fort et pouvoir faire mes preuves ! Il y a encore beaucoup trop de gens qui pensent que Kacchan a fait une erreur en recueillant les membres de mon clan et je veux leur montrer qu'ils ont tort de penser ça ! »

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se mettre à sourire en le dévisageant avec insistance, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi. Puis, il prit conscience de tout ce qu'il voulait dire et il n'eut que l'embarras du choix. Etait-ce à cause du surnom avec lequel il avait appelé Katsuki ? Le fait qu'il veuille être plus fort ? Ou bien qu'il voulait apprendre à manier l'épée pour que l'opinion sur Katsuki change ?

« J'utilise surtout des poignards en ce moment alors je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour t'apprendre l'épée mais je peux au moins te montrer les bases. Tu pourras toujours continuer à t'entraîner seul ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je te dirais bien que Mirio pourrait t'être utile mais quelque chose me dit que Katsuki serait un bien meilleur choix pour toi ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, cette fois-ci enroulant bien ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de cacher son visage. Il était certain que Mina répéterait tout ce qui venait de se dire à Eijirou et que, bientôt, tout le village serait au courant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était positif pour la réputation de Katsuki ou non, mais il en était mortifié rien que d'y penser.

Heureusement pour lui, Mina ne fit pas davantage de réflexions déplacées et le conduisit en direction des arbres à la limite entre le village et les montagnes. C'était le seul endroit suffisamment dégagé et reculé pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner comme il le voulait. En chemin, ils s'étaient arrêtés à la tente contenant les armes emmagasinées par le clan, Mina parvenant à trouver une épée pas trop lourde ni trop longue afin qu'Izuku commence doucement son apprentissage.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'expliquer clairement comment c'est de manier une arme alors je vais juste te montrer comment j'utilise mes poignards et tu pourras me poser des questions si tu en as, d'accord ? »

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête, le poing droit serré sur le manche de l'épée qu'il avait reçue. Il observa Mina alors qu'elle sortait ses deux poignards de leur gaine, se mettant en position comme si elle allait affronter un animal sauvage. Pour l'heure, il était plus facile d'imaginer d'apprendre à se défendre contre un sanglier géant que contre un quelconque barbare. Si décider d'apprendre à manier l'épée était une chose, décider de blesser volontairement quelqu'un à sang ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il comptait faire avec sa nouvelle arme. S'il se retrouvait dans une situation de vie ou de mort, il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait réagir pour se défendre mais c'était difficile à imaginer pour le moment.

Il observa Mina dans ses mouvements, alors qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de danser, brandissant ses poignards à tour de rôle devant elle. Elle se déplaçait rapidement, tournant sur elle-même avant de porter des coups vifs et puissants. Elle utilisait par moment la pointe de ses poignards pour frapper dans l'air mais c'était surtout des coups de côtés qu'elle jetait le plus souvent. Quand Izuku vit la jeune femme bondir dans les airs avant de brandir les deux bras devant elle, il n'eut pas de mal à imaginer un cerf tomber à terre en recevant deux coups de poignards dans le même mouvement. Jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement vu Eijirou, Katsuki et Mezo se battre, aussi était-il impressionné par la prestation de Mina. Il ne pouvait pas espérer pouvoir en faire autant, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de s'en rapprocher le plus possible.

« Alors ? » demanda Mina en revenant vers lui. « Tu as compris le principe ?

_Je crois, oui. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de mouvements que je vais devoir adapter à cause de la taille de mon épée mais je pense que je peux y arriver.

_Avec un poignard, c'est plus facile d'utiliser la pointe de la lame mais avec une épée le plus simple est encore de frapper avec le côté. Katsuki fait souvent des mouvements horizontaux mais les gestes verticaux de Mirio sont peut-être plus facile pour quelqu'un qui commence à peine. Désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment utile pour ce genre de choses, pas vrai ?

_Ne dis pas ça, tu me montres ce que tu sais, je ne peux pas en demander plus que ça ! » sourit-il, essayant de chasser le faux sourire qu'elle affichait face à lui.

« T'es trop adorable ! » souffla Mina. « Ca ne m'étonnes pas que tout le monde veuille te courir après !

_Q-quoi ? Personne ne me cours après, tu...

_Ah oui ? » sourit-elle. « Il y a quand même eu deux groupes de rebelles qui te voulaient et j'ai cru comprendre que ce type du clan du feu n'était pas indifférent non plus... Sans compter que tu pourrais bien réussir à mettre le grappin sur Katsuki si tu continues à le poursuivre comme ça ! »

Izuku sentit son visage virer au rouge une fois de plus, manquant de lâcher son épée tant il s'attendait peu à la dernière remarque.

« Je... Je ne le poursuis pas ! Je veux juste que...

_Oui, rétablir sa réputation, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! Je ne pense pas que tu n'avais que ça en tête quand tu lui as demandé de passer tes chaleurs avec lui mais je vais te laisser te convaincre de ce que tu veux ! »

Il se retint de faire une remarque qui ne ferait sans doute que l'enfoncer davantage. Mina était un peu comme Hitoshi. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, elle ne croirait probablement que ce qu'elle était certaine de savoir et il voyait mal comment il pouvait changer son opinion sur sa relation avec Katsuki. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'essayer de le séduire mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il ressentait de l'attirance envers lui. Si ses hormones et son aura le trahissait, il n'en avait pas conscience.

Mina l'aida à tenir son épée correctement, ou plutôt comme elle voyait Mirio le faire. Izuku commença à frapper plusieurs fois dans l'air devant lui, essayant de s'habituer au poids de son arme avant tout autre chose. Guidé par la jeune femme, il essaya alors d'imiter les mouvements horizontaux qu'elle réalisa, eux-mêmes imités d'après ce qu'elle voyait quand Katsuki se battait. Izuku avait eu beau apercevoir le combat de Katsuki contre le rebelle nommé Muscular, les mouvements avaient pour la pluart étés trop rapides pour qu'il les suive.

Au bout d'à peine quelques heures, alors que la matinée s'achevait tout juste, Izuku était déjà en nage, obligé de s'asseoir sur l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle. Si ses jambes étaient habituées à fournir un effort intense, ses bras n'avaient jamais été aussi sollicités, même lorsqu'il devait aider à fabriquer des filets dans son ancien clan.

Il ne réalisa que Mina l'avait abandonné quelques instants que lorsqu'elle revint avec des gourdes en bois remplies d'eau fraîche. Il vida la sienne d'une traite avant de se laisser retomber en arrière sur l'herbe, le bruit des oiseaux au loin à moitié caché par sa respiration saccadée.

« Alors comme ça Hitoshi est intéressé par Denki aussi ? »

Izuku sentit sa respiration se couper, ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. C'était peu de dire que Mina le prenait de court.

« Q-quoi ? Comment tu...

_Eijirou et moi on avait bien senti l'aura d'un autre Alpha tout à l'heure mais on n'avait pas réalisé que c'était dirigé vers nous. Quand tu es venu pour nous interrompre, on a vite fait le rapprochement.

_Euh, je...

_Ne réagis pas comme ça ! » se moqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Il est adorable et on s'entend si bien qu'on aurait aimé qu'il soit avec nous mais on ne va pas faire la guerre si d'autres Alphas ont des vues sur lui. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est barbares sur ce point aussi ?

_Je ne pense pas que vous êtes des barbares ! » s'exclama Izuku, se redressant d'un bond en position assise. « Vous avez juste des coutumes différentes de celles de mon... de notre ancien clan. Vous traitez les Omégas bien mieux que tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu connaître alors je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je veux juste que tous les membres de ma famille soit heureux ici et je...

_Ne t'en fais pas, Izuku. Je sais que tu es très protecteur envers eux. Et je peux t'assurer que personne ne sera blessé. On ne veut pas blesser Denki ou lui mettre la pression. S'il choisit Hitoshi, on pourra très bien se contenter d'être seulement amis ! »

Il hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire. Du moment que tout le monde pouvait s'adapter au clan des dragons, il pouvait bien accepter n'importe quelle coutume. Il devrait être reconnaissant rien que pour le fait de pouvoir décider avec qui il voulait s'unir, bien qu'il s'habituait tout juste à sa nouvelle tenue vestimentaire.

« Bon, on reprend ton entraînement ? » souffla Mina. « Tu ne vas pas apprendre en une journée alors autant s'y remettre ! »

Il se mit à sourire, avant de hocher la tête une fois de plus. Il se releva sans un mot, reprenant son épée entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, Mina lui proposa d'imiter ses gestes au fur et à mesure et il acquiesça. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir exécuter une sorte de longue choréghraphie, se donnant plus l'impression de danser qu'autre chose, mais c'était sans doute aussi bénéfique pour son entraînement qu'un autre exercice.

« Demain je ne pourrais pas t'entraîner, alors profite-en tant que tu peux ! » se moqua Mina.

« D'accord mais va plus lentement ! Laisse-moi le temps de te suivre ! »

Elle ne répondit que par un rire, se couvrant les côtes avec ses bras avant de se pencher en avant. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Depuis la destruction de son village, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait pu rire, alors après le dernier incident avec les rebelles, un changement d'atmosphère n'était pas de refus.


	16. Chapter 16

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à apprendre le maniement de l'épée ! Même au sein du clan des dragons, il n'y a aucune raison qui justifierai cette envie soudaine de vouloir te défendre de tes propres moyens. N'importe quel Alpha est à disposition si jamais il venait à arriver quelque chose. Même si les Omégas d'ici peuvent utiliser un arc et des flèches, ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour que tu n'aies pas à apprendre toi-même ! »

Izuku ne put que se mettre à soupirer, essayant tout de même de forcer un sourire face à la longue réplique de Tenya. C'était la principale raison qui l'avait dissuadé de parler de son nouvel objectif à Hitoshi et Tenya. Ils avaient été élevés dans un environnement où les Omégas étaient faibles et devaient le rester, ayant les Alphas à proximité pour les protéger envers et contre tout. Il savait parfaitement que ses amis s'opposeraient à sa décision, aussi s'attendait-il à recevoir ce genre de réflexions une fois qu'ils seraient mis au courant.

« Je veux pouvoir être utile, Tenya ! » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai déjà appris des choses que les Omégas ne sont pas censés pouvoir faire après tout. C'est juste une compétence de plus ! »

Tenya donna l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, pourtant il suffit qu'un coup de coude de la part d'Ochako pour qu'il garde le silence. Il se contenta alors de soupirer. Ils se connaissaient tous les trois depuis l'enfance, alors ils devaient être les deux plus à même de comprendre qu'Izuku ne changerait pas d'avis, surtout maintenant qu'il avait été en mesure de commencer son entraînement à l'épée.

Ce jour-là, Tenya et Hitoshi devaient accompagner les autres Alphas du village pour aller chasser. N'étant pas experts de ce genre de chasses sauvages, les deux amis d'Izuku n'accompagnaient les chasseurs habituels que deux fois par semaine, afin de ne pas trop perdre de proie. Enfin, c'était visiblement le discours que tenait Katsuki, aussi Izuku savait qu'il ne devait pas trop se fier à cette raison-là.

Izuku n'attendit pas plus pour prendre congé lorsque Tenya dut partir, retournant sur son lieu attitré d'entraînement. Mina n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer ce jour-là mais il avait suffisamment de matière pour s'entraîner tout seul. Il devait s'habituer au poids de son arme et avait en tête de donner des coups dans le vide jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne puissent plus le supporter.

« Oh, Izuku ! Te voilà ! Je t'attendais ! »

Il s'arrêta net à la limite de la clairière, surpris de voir Mirio à quelques mètres seulement de lui, lui faire un grand salut de la main. Avec l'emploi du temps chargé de l'Alpha, il ne s'attendait pas à l'apercevoir pendant au moins les trois prochains jours. Il se portait toujours volontaire pour toutes les tâches, rendant le travail des autres bien plus supportable, même si pour Izuku cela ressemblait plus à du surmenage. Pas qu'il soit en mesure de juger. Ce qu'il faisait avec ses entraînements pouvait être aussi considéré comme du surmenage.

« Mirio ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je pensais que tu devais aller à la chasse pour aider à former Hitoshi et Tenya ?

_J'y vais, j'y vais ! Mais avant, je voulais te donner quelques conseils ! Eijirou et Mina m'ont appris que tu cherchais à manier l'épée ! »

Il ne devrait pas s'en étonner. Cela faisait seulement trois jours mais Izuku se doutait que tout le village était maintenant au courant. Après tout, c'était Setsuna qui avait mis Ochako et Tenya au courant, elle-même informée par Hanta.

« Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé. » souffla Izuku. « C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demandé mais si j'avais su...

_Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, c'est pour ça que ce doit être rapide ! Regarde un peu ce que je t'ai préparé ! »

Il désigna des deux mains une construction en bois formant un T. Izuku ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire avec cela, aussi attendit-il que Mirio reprenne.

« Tu peux t'entraîner à donner des coups sur ce morceau de bois. Tu peux aussi bien le frapper horizontalement que verticalement ! Et j'aimerai aussi que tu essaies de le frapper de bas en haut.

_De... De bas en haut ? » s'étonna Izuku.

« Oui. » affirma l'Alpha, hochant la tête avec un sourire. « Tu vois, je suppose que Mina ne le sais pas elle-même, mais il y a une position de garde qui s'appelle la garde basse. Il s'agit de tenir son épée vers le bas et de la propulser vers le haut pour désarmer son adversaire. Si jamais tu dois affronter quelqu'un, en tant qu'Oméga, tu as plus de chances de le désarmer que de vaincre alors c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à apprendre pour toi !

_Oh... Je vois. »

Il devait reconnaître que Mirio n'avait pas tort. Izuku ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le résultat d'affronter un Alpha au combat à l'épée, aussi apprendre cette position de garde était le meilleur compromis possible.

« Vas-y, essaies pour voir ! »

Encouragé par les paroles de Mirio, Izuku s'approcha de la construction de bois, son épée serrée entre ses deux mains. Il se positionna comme l'Alpha lui indiqua, face au T en bois, son arme pointant vers le bas. Serrant les poings davantage sur le manche de son épée, il la balança vers le haut d'un geste qu'il voulait brusque. Lorsque la lame entra en contact avec le bois, elle s'arrêta net, Izuku sentant le contre-coup jusque dans ses mains.

« C'est ça l'idée ! Par contre, tu vas devoir t'entraîner un moment pour espérer découper le bois un jour.

_Quoi ? Le but c'est de découper complètement cette construction ?

_Une fois que ce sera fait, tu pourras t'estimer comme prêt à combattre contre quelqu'un ! » répondit Mirio, hochant la tête avec un sourire.

La tâche lui semblait impossible tant le bois paraissait épais et résistant mais il imaginait que c'était quelque chose que les Alphas étaient capables de faire. Il tenta de ne pas être négatif et se concentra de nouveau sur sa cible, donnant un nouveau coup du bas vers le haut. Il arriva au même résultat et se fit la remarque mentalement que ses mains n'allaient faire que s'abimer encore davantage avec ce nouvel exercice. Il y était préparé, pourtant ses paumes le faisaient déjà souffrir le martyr.

« C'est bien ! Essaies d'en faire le plus possible aujourd'hui comme ça demain si j'ai le temps je pourrais essayer de passer pour...

_Eh, Mirio ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Izuku sursauta au son de la voix si reconnaissable de Katsuki. C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir surgir, aussi manqua-t-il de lâcher son arme à cause de la surprise. Le chef avançait vers eux, la mine colérique et les poings serrés le long de son corps.

« Oh, Katsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire...

_C'est à moi de te demander ce que tu fous ici ! » le coupa Katsuki. « Tout le monde t'attend pour la chasse ! Prends tes responsabilités et fais en sorte que personne ne vient se plaindre à moi parce que tu es incapable de respecter tes propres horaires !

_Oh ! Désolé Izuku, il semble que le devoir m'appelle ! » s'exclama Mirio, ne perdant pourtant pas son sourire. « N'hésites pas à me faire savoir si tu as besoin d'aide à l'avenir ! J'essaierai de me libérer ! »

Izuku l'observa partir en courant, n'osant tourner les yeux vers Katsuki que bien après. Lui aussi devait être au courant de son entraînement et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser. Pas que son opinion puisse le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, mais l'avis de Katsuki avait pourtant beaucoup d'importance, bien malgré lui.

Il vit Katsuki se mettre à soupirer avant d'avancer vers lui. Par réflexe, Izuku recula de deux pas, serrant son épée entre ses mains.

« La vieille Chiyo se plaint que tu n'es pas encore allé la voir. » grinça Katsuki. « Et j'en ai plus que marre que tout le monde se plaigne à moi pour tout et pour rien alors tu as intérêt à aller la voir avant la fin de la journée !

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Izuku. « Mais d'ailleurs, c'est normal que tout le monde se plaigne à toi, non ? C'est toi le chef après tout.

_Je ne suis pas à la tête d'un clan de bons à rien ! Chacun devrait pouvoir résoudre leurs problèmes seuls sans que j'ai à m'en mêler. Si ça concerne la chasse et n'importe quel aspect du village dans son ensemble, c'est mon boulot. Si quelqu'un veut se plaindre de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'ils gèrent ça de lui-même. Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis un chef, pas un parent avec des mômes à charge !

_Oh, d'accord, ça paraît...

_Et Chiyo veut te voir à cause de tes mains. » le coupa Katsuki. « Si tout le monde sait pour ton fichu entraînement, la vieille est la seule à s'inquiéter de l'état de tes mains. Pourtant, toute personne sachant manier une arme sait par quoi il faut en passer. »

Les mains d'Izuku se resserrèrent sur le manche de l'épée, lui faisant prendre conscience une fois de plus des ampoules qui recouvraient ses paumes, certaines s'étant déjà percée et transformée en blessures d'où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang. S'il lâchait son arme, Katsuki pourrait s'en rendre compte, aussi garda-t-il le manche caché.

« Je... Je vais très bien. » souffla Izuku. « C'est gentil de la part de Chiyo de s'inquiéter mais je n'ai pas besoin de soins. Je suis capable de...

_Ah ouais ? Alors ça veut dire que tu peux encaisser des coups sans broncher ? »

A ces mots, Katsuki dégaina son sabre pour le brandir en direction d'Izuku. Il le faisait certainement pour prouver à quel point Izuku aurait du mal à se défendre et pour qu'il avoue être blessé mais Izuku voyait là l'occasion de s'entraîner contre quelqu'un, chose qu'il n'avait encore pas pu faire une seule fois en trois jours. Plus encore, c'était l'occasion de mettre en pratique cette garde basse enseignée par Mirio.

Il se mit en garde aussitôt face à Katsuki. Ce fut sans doute cela qui le fit se mettre à sourire, ne tarda pas plus pour charger vers lui.

Izuku eut tout juste le temps de brandir son épée vers le haut avant que l'épée de Katsuki ne s'abatte sur lui. Il dut reculer à cause du choc provoqué par les deux armes, l'Alpha ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer avant de reprendre l'assaut. Il n'y allait pas de main morte mais il devait se donner à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait au quotidien, ce qu'Izuku respectait, admirait même. Alors qu'il était obligé de toujours reculer face à son adversaire, sa position changea en cours de route et il tenta de bloquer ses attaques avec son arme brandit à l'horizontale. Au moins comme ça, il pouvait retenir son épée des deux extrémités, bien que sa paume au contact du côté de la lame semblait crier de douleur.

« Quoi, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre, Deku ? » sourit Katsuki, avant d'asséner un énième coup contre l'épée d'Izuku.

« Je m'entraîne depuis trois jours seulement ! » protesta-t-il, alors qu'il sentait son dos entrer en contact avec le tronc d'un arbre à l'extrémité de la clairière. « Tu ne peux pas me demander de rivaliser avec un Alpha en si peu de temps ! Et tu comptes vraiment continuer à m'appeler comme ça ? »

La dernière réplique n'était pas nécessaire mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la lâcher. Il avait fini par s'habituer au surnom, pourtant il pensait qu'il serait abandonné maintenant qu'il n'était plus censé être un synonyme de « bon à rien ».

« Il te gêne tant que ça, ce surnom ? Moi au moins je l'assume et j'ai pas à faire semblant de vouloir me rattraper à chaque fois que je le prononce ! »

Izuku se sentit rougir, pensant au nombre de fois où il avait échappé son propre surnom pour Katsuki sans le vouloir. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le surnom le marque autant, alors qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'appeler comme ça la première fois. Son origine était bien trop intime et il aurait préféré ne pas y repenser, surtout quand il avait tellement envie de se retrouver dans la même situation avec Katsuki.

Ce dernier profita de son inattention pour frapper une nouvelle fois dans sa direction. A cause du choc violent, Izuku en lâcha son épée, retenant de justesse une exclamation de douleur à cause du frottement brusque contre ses mains endolories. Si le tronc d'arbre ne le soutenait pas, il serait sans doute tombé en arrière.

Il ne sut pas à partir de quel moment il avait fermé les yeux, mais il les rouvrit en grand en sentant Katsuki lui attraper la main droite, sentant sa paume contre le dos de sa main.

« Je vais très bien, mon cul, ouais ! » grinça Katsuki. « Est-ce que t'es au moins conscient de l'état de tes mains ? »

Izuku fut incapable de répondre, quand bien même sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'Alpha, lui-même semblant n'avoir d'yeux que pour la main droite d'Izuku. Le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient laissait passer suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer le visage de Katsuki et, sans vouloir pourtant exagérer, Izuku avait l'impression d'avoir une vision divine sous les yeux. La douleur à ses mains le lançait toujours, pourtant il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le visage de Katsuki, ses cheveux cachant à moitié ses yeux rouges dirigés vers leurs mains liées.

La température ambiante avait dû augmenter de plusieurs degrés. C'était forcément pour cette raison qu'il avait l'impression que son visage et sa main droite étaient en feu. Un phénomène autour d'eux devait contrôler la température et Katsuki dut lui aussi s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il leva les yeux vers Izuku, un sourcil arqué, pour le dévisager.

« Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tu seras pas contre de recevoir ta récompense pour la dernière fois.

_Q-Quoi ? Ma récom... »

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, Katsuki lui lâcha la main brusquement avant de l'empoigner par les hanches, le faisant se retourner contre le tronc d'arbre. Izuku grimaça en sentant brusquement le contact de l'écorce contre son visage mais tout dans sa tête sembla se figer lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Katsuki remonter le long de son dos.

Il ne sentit l'aura enivrante qui s'échappait de l'Alpha qu'à ce moment précis, alors que ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son gilet pour laisser une traînée brûlante sur sa peau. Izuku aurait pu être étonné d'en arriver à cette situation, si seulement il essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait été le premier à lâcher son aura sucrée vers Katsuki. Il ne savait pas à quoi était dû cette fameuse récompense, pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en plaindre.

Il se sentit frisonner en sentant le souffle de Katsuki contre sa nuque, tandis que ses mains redescendaient pour s'accrocher à ses hanches. Izuku n'avait pas conscience de s'être arqué contre le tronc, pourtant ses épaules étaient plaquées contre l'écorce, ses fesses étaient au contact du corps de Katsuki.

« Si j'avais su que tu apprécierais autant ta récompense, je te l'aurais donné plus tôt. » souffla l'Alpha, trop près de son oreille.

Izuku se souvenait de la première fois où les crocs de Katsuki s'étaient retrouvés aussi près de sa nuque. Cette fois-là, il aurait pu prier tous les dieux pour qu'il ne le marque pas, pourtant en cet instant précis, ce devait être la chose qu'il désirait le plus.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Katsuki mordilla la peau juste sous son oreille. Malheureusement pour Izuku, il ne fit rien pour bouger le tissu du gilet sur sa nuque pour y avoir accès. Alors qu'il sentait toujours son souffle chaud contre sa peau, Katsuki déplaça ses mains sur l'avant de son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau des boutons qui maintenaient son pantalon fermé. Izuku ne put s'empêcher de remuer les hanches quand l'Alpha commençant à les détacher, ayant du mal à garder la bouche fermée lorsque ses mains chaudes s'insinuèrent enfin dans son sous-vêtement.

« K-Kacchan... »

Il ne pouvait pas affirmer depuis quand son sexe était en érection. Il devait l'être depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il voulait se l'admettre, son corps réagissant beaucoup trop facilement dès que Katsuki pointait le bout de son nez.

Au moins maintenant, il avait la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être en plein cycle pour ressentir du plaisir grâce à Katsuki. Cela ne répondait pas à ses questionnements du tout début mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Il avait beau n'avoir aucune envie de se plaindre de sa situation actuelle, il lui restait suffisamment de fierté pour essayer de cacher ses gémissements, aussi se prit-il à mordre l'un de ses doigts alors que Katsuki continuait des mouvements horriblement lents sur son sexe. Ce n'était même pas la moitié de ce qu'il voulait mais il préférait savourer l'instant tant qu'il le pouvait, ne sachant pas s'il allait avoir droit à ce genre de récompense souvent. Mais même s'il retenait sa voix, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses hanches de bouger en rythme avec les mains de Katsuki.

« Aah, K-Kacchan ! »

Le gémissement lui avait échappé, alors que la seconde main de l'Alpha glissa dans son dos, passant la limite de son pantalon pour aller masser son entrée. Il laissa échapper un autre gémissement juste après, les yeux clos en pleine extase lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra doucement.

« Malheureusement pour toi, c'est tout ce que tu auras. » souffla Katsuki contre son oreille. « Les plantes médicinales commencent à manquer et on garde nos réserves pour les chaleurs des Omégas.

_Q-quoi ? » arriva à articuler Izuku.

« Tu n'auras que mes doigts, alors profites-en bien. »

En disant cela, il retira son doigt d'Izuku avant de refaire son entrée avec deux doigts. Il le pénétra jusqu'aux dernières phalanges et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de renverser sa tête vers l'arrière, essayant de mordre ses propres doigts une fois de plus pour tuer sa voix. Pourtant, lorsque les doigts se mirent à bouger au même rythme que la main toujours sur son sexe, un sursaut le prit, manquant de s'étouffer à cause de ses propres doigts dans sa bouche.

« Hm... Mhm... Accha... Ngh !

_Alors Deku, tu aimes ta récompense ? »

Katsuki avait dû se décaler sur le côté, car Izuku pouvait sentir son corps contre sa hanche, réalisant qu'ils partageaient la même excitation. Cette fois-ci, ce fut parce qu'Izuku imagina ses mains sur Katsuki qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Je... Attends, je... »

Il tenta de se détacher de l'arbre pour se retourner vers Katsuki, perdant par la même occasion le contact de ses mains sur et à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je... Je veux te toucher aussi... » souffla-t-il, ses mains tremblantes s'attaquant déjà au pantalon de Katsuki.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, probablement en train de sourire face à la réaction d'Izuku. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, il essayait justement de ne pas lever les yeux vers son visage.

Ses deux mains se retrouvèrent bientôt à entourer le sexe de l'Alpha, le faisant déglutir alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le mouvement qu'il commençait tout juste à exécuter. Il sentit Katsuki bouger ses jambes mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, restant concentré sur ses mains qu'il aurait voulu remplacer par sa bouche.

« Enroule tes jambes autour de moi.

_Hein ? »

Il releva les yeux vers l'Alpha juste au moment où il sentit ses deux mains sous ses fesses. Izuku sentit une fois de plus son dos contre le tronc d'arbre alors que Katsuki le forçait à entourer ses jambes autour de lui. Il avait lâché d'une main le sexe en érection de Katsuki pour s'accrocher à son épaule et garder un semblant d'appui. Et cet appui fut le bienvenu lorsqu'il sentit leur deux sexes frotter l'un contre l'autre, sa prise sur son épaule se resserrant brusquement alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer un gémissement, sa tête basculant contre la surface de l'arbre.

« Kacc... Oh ! Kacchan... Oui, aaah... »

Ses jambes s'étaient resserrées autour de la taille de Katsuki, alors que ce dernier commençait à remuer des hanches contre lui. Les mains sous ses fesses s'étaient déplacées, l'une d'elle revenu entre ses cuisses pour le pénétrer de deux doigts à nouveau. Si la main droite d'Izuku s'était accroché à la taille de l'Alpha en cours de route, il ne put s'empêcher de la faire glisser de nouveau vers le sexe de Katsuki, cette fois-ci se serrant autour de leurs deux érections pour accompagner leurs mouvements à tous les deux.

Entre les doigts de Katsuki en lui et son sexe contre le sien, il était tout bonnement incapable de rester silencieux. Et il n'essayait même plus de retenir ses soupirs d'extase. Les yeux fermés, il pouvait voir des flashs de lumière sous ses paupières par intervalles, à chaque fois que le mouvement sur son sexe était trop brusque ou que les doigts de Katsuki se courbaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait les doigts de sa main gauche s'enfoncer dans la peau moite de Katsuki, sans doute juste entre ses omoplates, il sentait le souffle brûlant de l'Alpha contre son cou, juste sous son oreille. Sentir sa peau et son souffle contre lui n'auraient pas dû être suffisant pour lui faire perdre pied, mais ajouté aux soupirs et aux gémissements qu'il entendait bien trop près de son oreille, il avait l'impression d'être complètement esclave de ses pulsions. Il sentit ses hanches se crisper contre Katsuki et alors que sa voix le trahit une énième fois, il décida de tourner la tête vers Katsuki pour capturer ses lèvres. Comme tout le reste de son corps, les lèvres de l'Alpha étaient brûlantes et Izuku se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser plus tôt. Sa main auparavant sur leurs sexes partit se perdre dans ls cheveux blonds, maintenant sa tête pour garder le contact de ses lèvres. Il sentit Katsuki se mettre à sourire, avant que ses hanches n'imposent un rythme plus soutenu, ses trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui semblant s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément à chaque poussée. Un mouvement particulièrement violent le força à se séparer de la bouche de Katsuki pour laisser échapper un cri et il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler, bougent dans un geste erratique qui annonçait qu'il était au plus proche de son orgasme. Alors qu'il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de ses hanches, Katsuki lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et additionné à tout ce qu'il ressentait, ce fut suffisant pour provoquer son orgasme, alors que sa voix se perdit dans un cri muet.

Ce fut tout juste s'il réalisa que les hanches de Katsuki continuaient de bouger contre les siennes pendant encore quelques instants, avant que lui-même ne soit pris de tremblements, ses mains contre ses fesses et sa bouche perdue dans le cou d'Izuku.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, du moins assez longtemps pour que tout deux puissent retrouver leur respiration. Dès que Katsuki lâcha les jambes d'Izuku, ce dernier essaya de prendre appui contre l'arbre mais, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, finit par glisser en position assise, ses bras retombant sur l'herbe entre ses jambes.

« C'est... C'était quoi cette récompense ? » demanda-t-il après avoir trouvé son souffle.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir comment tu peux en avoir d'autre ? » se moqua Katsuki.

Izuku leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard, réalisant que son visage devait à présent être aussi rouge que le sien à cause de l'effort. Il se mit à hocher la tête et, lorsqu'il vit l'air incrédule sur le visage de Katsuki, il prit la peine de parler de nouveau.

« Je... Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'en avoir d'autre, je... Si ça vient de toi, je...

_Tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner quelque chose de sérieux, pas vrai ? »

Izuku était probablement le seul à vouloir une vraie relation avec Katsuki. Sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais fait remarquer ce fait.

« Je...

_Aucun couple officiel avant vingt-huit ans. » reprit Katsuki. « T'es au courant, non ? »

Izuku hocha la tête. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il comprit.

« Ca... Ca veut dire qu'une fois vingt-huit ans, on...

_Ca veut dire que rien ne va évoluer jusque-là. A toi de faire de ton mieux pour me garder après ça. »

Le ton de Katsuki était provocateur et c'était tout ce qui pouvait motiver Izuku. Il se mit à sourire, hochant la tête en le dévisageant, essayant de lui faire comprendre avec son regard qu'il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit officiellement à lui. Il le lui avait déjà affirmé, mais il allait lui faire comprendre une fois de plus que Deku était le nom d'une personne capable de tout avec des efforts suffisants.

« Reprends ton entraînement avant que quelqu'un ne vienne et se demande ce que tu fous contre un arbre. » reprit Katsuki avec un ton moqueur, alors qu'il venait tout juste de refermer son pantalon.

Sa réaction était un peu trop nonchalante mais Izuku ne s'en vexa pas. Il savait que la sienne était bien trop exagérée et qu'il était ne devrait pas se sentir aussi dépendant d'une personne qu'il connaissait depuis tout juste un mois. Il laissa couler son attitude, se contenta de sourire en l'observant lui tourner le dos, roulant des épaules avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux d'Izuku descendirent dans le dos de Katsuki qu'un hoquet lui échappa. Juste entre ses deux omoplates, il pouvait voir quatre traces de griffures dont un peu de sang s'échappait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable d'ignorer que c'était lui, et plus précisément sa main, qui était responsable de ces marques. Maintenant, tout le village allait être au courant.

« Je sais qu'il a une cape. Si seulement il pouvait la mettre pour cacher son dos... »

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Katsuki dut entendre ses marmonnements car il se retourna vers lui, affichant un sourire qui semblait le narguer.

« Il... Tu le fais exprès en plus ! » s'écria Izuku.

« Qui ? Moi ? » se moqua Katsuki.

« K-Kacchan ! ! »

La douleur à ses mains était définitivement passée aux oubliettes.


	17. Chapter 17

Ses mains glissaient sur le manche de l'épée, pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait eu par ordre de Chiyo à porter ces bandages humides et il ne pouvait pas vraiment désobéir à la seule personne du clan capable de le soigner ou de le rendre encore plus mal. Il allait bien finir par s'y habituer. Au bout de deux heures, il ne lâchait plus son arme à chaque coup frappé contre le bois, alors c'était déjà un bon début.

Izuku dut interrompre son entraînement en entendant des applaudissements dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put voir Tsuyu et Yui, debouts à l'entrée de la clairière. Ayant son attention, Tsuyu lui fit un signe de main et il trottina aussitôt vers elles.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu ou senti arriver ! » fit Izuku. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que...

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu augures le pire ? » sourit Tsuyu en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Tout va bien, nous sommes juste venus te chercher pour manger ensemble.

_Oh... »

Yui se mit à rire, la main devant la bouche, pourtant ses yeux gardèrent leur sérieux. Izuku devait probablement afficher une expression comique, puisque Tsuyu se mit elle aussi à pouffer de rire.

« Est-ce que tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux ? » demanda Yui. « On dirait que tu as un nid d'oiseaux sur la tête. C'est encore pire que d'habitude ! »

Il se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, gardant toujours son arme dans l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'après-coup qu'il réalisa qu'il avait toujours les mains humides et qu'il devait être en train de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière. Tsuyu sembla finir par comprendre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'arranger ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais les faire couper. » suggéra-t-elle. « Ca doit faire un moment depuis la dernière fois. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela faisait effectivement un moment, puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux, ils vivaient encore tous tranquillement dans leur village entre les plaines. Peut-être devrait-il demander à un de ses amis Omégas de les lui couper dans les prochains jours.

« Allons-y, tout le monde nous attend. » reprit Yui.

« C'est nouveau, cette idée de manger tous ensemble en milieu de journée ? » demanda Izuku. « La plupart des Alphas sont toujours à la chasse, non ?

_Même s'il manque une partie du clan, c'est plus convivial de cette façon, pas vrai ? » sourit Tsuyu. « Ochako et Mina ont eu cette idée.

_Oh, je vois ! »

Il suivit alors ses amies sans avoir rien à redire. C'était plutôt même bénéfique pour lui de prendre son repas avec tout le monde puisque, s'il avait été seul, il aurait sans doute oublié de manger tout court à cause de son entraînement. Et s'il avait passé une journée de plus sans manger avant le soir, Hitoshi l'aurait aussitôt su et aurait tout dit aux autres pour qu'ils se liguent tous pour le réprimander.

« Izuku ! »

Il n'avait pas encore dépassé le muret qui délimitait la place principale du village que la voix de Mina le surprit. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Mina accourait vers lui et il tenta de rester immobile lorsqu'elle vint le serrer dans ses bras.

« Alors, ça avance ton entraînement ? Je suis sûre que les conseils de Mirio ont été meilleurs que les miens ! Comment vont tes mains ?

_Oh, euh, les conseils de tout le monde m'ont été utile ! Et mes mains vont bien. Enfin, ça pourrait être pire...

_N'hésites pas à retourner voir Chiyo si tu as trop mal. » intervint Mezo, dépassant tout juste Izuku.

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, je...

_Izuku ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kyoka qui l'appela et il tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Elle était assise avec Ochako et Tamaki, Tsuyu et Yui en route pour les rejoindre. Il s'excusa auprès des deux autres d'un signe de tête avant lui aussi de rejoindre la petite bande.

« Il faut que tu manges beaucoup pour reprendre des forces ! » s'exclama Ochako, tendant déjà à Izuku un plateau rempli à ras bord.

« Si je mange trop, je vais vider mon estomac dès que je reprendrais l'entraînement ! » répliqua-t-il, essayant de cacher une grimace, en vain.

« Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot. » se moqua Kyoka. « Tu fais comme ça aussi avec... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Un grognement retentit au loin et Izuku l'assimila aussitôt au bruit produit par les cornes de dragon. Deux longs grognements retentirent, faisant cesser toute conversation commencée au milieu de la place.

Shouta appelait Katsuki. Mais pour quelle raison ?

« Oh, ça fait longtemps que Shouta n'est pas venu ici. » souffla Kyoka. « Je me demande comment va sa fille !

_Sa fil... Quoi ? » s'exclama Izuku. « Il a une fille ? Que... Attends, il va venir ici ? Ce n'est pas Katsuki qui doit se déplacer à chaque fois ? »

Il était surpris d'apprendre que le chef du clan jumeau était parent mais il décida que le sujet pourrait être abordé plus tard.

« Il y a eu deux coups, pas vrai ? » reprit Kyoka avant de mordre dans son pain. « Un coup, c'est pour demander à l'autre chef de venir, deux coups, ça veut dire que c'est lui-même qui se déplace. Mais Shouta ne se déplace jamais donc quoi que ce soit, ce doit être important. »

Izuku fut piqué par la curiosité. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important ? Est-ce que le clan de Shouta avait aussi commencé à avoir une dent contre Katsuki ? C'était peu probable, pourtant ce fut la première chose à laquelle il put penser. Katsuki ne se rendait pas souvent voir l'autre clan et il n'avait pas l'impression que les membres des deux clans se rendaient visite. Il devait s'agir d'autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'était probablement pas en mesure de connaître avec ses connaissances encore limitées sur le clan des dragons.

« Ah ! Je suis sûr que Shouta va crier un bon coup sur Katsuki ! » s'écria Neito, de l'autre côté de la place. « Ca lui apprendra à refuser mes avances ! »

Izuku savait que tous les Omégas du clan avaient tentés de séduire Katsuki pour leur cycle, qu'ils aient réussis ou non. Pourtant, en cet instant même, le fait de penser au fait que Neito avait pu être intime avec Katsuki le mit en colère. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son homologue Oméga fixement. Neito finit par croiser son regard et, après un moment de flottement, il se mit à sourire, n'arrangeant pas l'humeur d'Izuku.

« Izuku ! »

Il reprit ses esprits en sentant la main d'Ochako sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle l'appela.

« Pas la peine de faire une crise de jalousie ! » fit Kyoka, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hein ? Je... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, réalisant qu'il avait dû lâcher son aura sur toute la place. Katsuki n'était pas à lui, du moins pas encore, aussi n'avait-il aucun droit de se montrer possessif envers lui. C'était une raison de plus pour leurs détracteurs de râler sur eux.

Discrètement, il détailla la place des yeux, croisant alors le regard de deux personnes sur le côté gauche. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux courts et aux épaules carrées, en compagnie d'une femme à l'apparence jeune dont les cheveux étaient attachées en deux queues de cheval. Ils regardaient Izuku d'un air irrité. Ils faisaient partie des détracteurs en question et Izuku détourna aussitôt le regard, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de les provoquer. Ce n'était pas son genre, en plus. Le meilleur moyen de leur prouver sa valeur était de s'entraîner à l'épée, de prouver qu'il était capable de se rendre utile quelle que soit la situation.

Avec de nouveau cette idée en tête, il mangea en vitesse avant de retourner à la clairière pour reprendre l'entraînement. Ses mains cherchaient à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'une pause plus longue mais il n'écouta que sa tête, qui lui criait qu'il devait continuer. Ses jambes tenaient encore le coup et c'était tout ce qui importait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire la course contre Tenya et Hitoshi pour entraîner ses jambes, ses membres avaient protestés autant que ses mains à l'instant même et il était toujours debout pour le dire. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et il en ressortirait plus fort. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'entraîna une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules ne lui permettent plus de lever les bras. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il fit une pause, se rendant au bord de la rivière pour s'asperger le visage et tremper ses mains blessées dans l'eau claire. Il en profita pour boire un peu, se rendant alors compte que sa gorge était sèche.

« Eh ! »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix, ne l'associant à Katsuki qu'après-coup. Cette réalisation lui fit faire volte-face, manquant de tomber dans l'eau.

« K-Kacchan ? » s'étonna-t-il.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, surtout après ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis leur dernier échange dans cette même clairière. A ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se couvrit le visage de ses bras.

« Viens avec moi. Faut qu'on parle.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne devais pas parler avec Shouta ? Qu'est-ce qui...

_C'est justement de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. » le coupa Katsuki. « Ca te concerne. »

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et se retourna pour rejoindre le village. Il fallut un moment à Izuku pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, avant qu'il ne se relève pour courir après lui.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ca me concerne ? Comment c'est...

_Pas ici, Deku ! J'ai pas besoin que le clan entier soit au courant de ça ! »

Izuku hocha la tête et se tut, bien que les questions se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à le savoir. Katsuki le conduisit jusqu'à une grande yourte, celle-là même où Ochako et les autres membres de son clan avaient été accueillis la toute première fois. Katsuki entra sans crier gare et Izuku le suivit sans un mot. À l'intérieur, Shouta était assis sur une chaise en bois, les bras croisés devant lui. Il avait toujours cet air exténué auquel Izuku avait fini par s'habituer, pourtant son expression était plus sérieuse que d'ordinaire.

« Izuku. » fit Shouta, hochant la tête.

C'était le seul salut auquel il eut droit, aussi Izuku hocha-t-il la tête lui aussi. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir face à l'autre chef de clan.

« Je... Vous vouliez me parler ?

_La situation te concerne directement, alors c'est préférable. » souffla Shouta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se...

_Le chef d'Hosu, Sorahiko, veut que tu leur rendes visite. »

« Que... Quoi ? »

Izuku ne connaissait pas le chef d'Hosu, n'avait encore jamais entendu son nom. Comment quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait le connaître ? Et pourquoi souhaitait-il le voir ?

Shouta se mit à soupirer, puis continua.

« La personne qui a fondé le clan des plaines est bien Toshinori, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais cet homme est pour ainsi dire une célébrité. Il a aidé les fondateurs de la ville neutre d'Hosu avant sa mort.

_Q-quoi ? Mais... Mais mon père me disait qu'il avait disparu quand...

_A en croire l'histoire d'Hosu, Toshinori aurait été tué par des rebelles en protégeant Hosu. D'où son importance pour les habitants de la ville neutre. Et étant donné que tu es le dernier chef du clan qu'il a fondé, il semblerait que Sorahiko veuille jouer les protecteurs envers toi. »

Il avait du mal à suivre. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu sur Toshinori qui puisse concerner la ville neutre d'Hosu. La seule chose que son père avait pu lui dire avait été de rejoindre Hosu si jamais il arrivait malheur au clan.

« Mais... Alors c'est justement pour ça que mon père... Il savait que Hosu nous protégerait si jamais... »

Mais comment le chef d'Hosu pouvait savoir qu'Izuku se trouvait avec le clan des dragons ?

« C'est le clan du feu qui leur a dit. » grogna Katsuki. « Ce satané Double Face a dû tout leur raconter...

_Quoi ? Pourquoi Shouto aurait... »

Il s'interrompit. Il voulait dire que Shouto n'aurait rien pu faire pour les nuire mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la situation. Sans compter le clan des dragons, le clan du feu était le clan le plus proche de celui d'Izuku. Si Hosu avait contacté le clan du feu, il était possible qu'ils leur aient donné la localisation d'Izuku et du reste du clan des plaines. Il n'était pas question de nuire à quelqu'un ou pas. Il s'agissait sans doute simplement d'un échange d'informations.

« Si le chef d'Hosu s'inquiète simplement pour moi, est-ce qu'il ne suffirait pas que je leur envoie un message ? » demanda Izuku. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème s'il s'agit simplement de...

_Tu n'y es pas. Ils veulent te voir. Ils veulent que tu te rendes à Hosu de toi-même pour avoir la preuve que tu es libre et pas obligé de rester avec le clan des dragons. »

Izuku comprenait enfin le problème. Lui-même se sentait libre. Il avait eu beau à choisir ente la vie et la mort après avoir appris le secret du clan des dragons, il se sentait là où il devait être. Mais en pratique, le tatouage à son bras le gardait prisonnier des montagnes, comme chacun des membres du clan des dragons.

« Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer eux-mêmes ?

_J'ai déjà essayé de proposer un compromis. » répondit Shouta en secouant la tête. « Pour eux, le simple fait de refuser à venir à Hosu voudrait dire que tu es prisonnier de nous.

_Mais aucun de nous ne peut quitter les montagnes ! » s'exclama Izuku.

« Et c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas, ne doivent jamais savoir ! » rétorqua Katsuki. « Si jamais quelqu'un venait à apprendre que nous ne pouvions pas bouger, ce serait facile pour certains clans de se ralier pour nous attaquer. Surtout s'ils venaient à apprendre pour les dragons ! »

Izuku tourna les yeux vers Katsuki, avant de les tourner vers Shouta, qui était en train de le dévisager.

« Mais si on ne peut pas obéir à la demande d'Hosu, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qui sait ? » soupira Shouta. « S'ils tiennent à toi tant que ça, ils peuvent envoyer des troupes pour nous attaquer. »

Il avait un air beaucoup trop détaché pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

Izuku ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hosu puisse attaquer le clan des dragons. Aucun clan ne s'était attaqué ouvertement au clan vivant dans les montagnes depuis des décennies. S'ils en arrivaient là, c'était à cause d'Izuku. C'était parce que Katsuki avait accepté le clan d'Izuku. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen pour éviter un affrontement. Les détracteurs de Katsuki n'allaient pas les laisser en vie si Hosu s'en prenait vraiment à eux à cause d'Izuku.

« Il y aurait bien un moyen. » reprit Shouta. « Mais ce serait considéré comme un sacrilège et nous aurions cette fois-ci les dragons sur notre dos.

_Quoi ? » fit Izuku. « Cette solution, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Il est possible pour un dragon de retirer le tatouage sur notre peau. Mais ça équivaut à bannir quelqu'un du clan et à être considéré comme du bétail pour eux. Aucun dragon n'acceptera de retirer ton tatouage à moins que tu aies commis un acte de trahison. »

Malgré lui, Izuku comprit quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était ce genre de traitement qui attendait Katsuki si jamais son peuple le considérait inapte à gouverner le clan ? Est-ce que si on lui retirait son tatouage, Bakushinchi serait capable de le dévorer sans le moindre état d'âme ? Est-ce que c'était ce sort qui attendait Izuku à sa suite, ainsi qu'à tous les anciens membres du clan des plaines ?

« Je...

_Si c'est Deku, peut-être qu'il acceptera. » souffla Katsuki.

Izuku tourna la tête vers lui.

« Deku ? » s'étonna Shouta. « Après la façon dont tu l'as traité ?

_Il lui a appris à voler. » rétorqua Katsuki, désignant Izuku de la tête. « Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. S'il y a un seul dragon qui peut accepter de faire ça, c'est bien lui. » Il s'interrompit un instant, dévisagea Izuku. « Mais il faut que tu lui demandes toi. Il faut que tu lui demandes de nous retirer ces tatouages.

_N-nous ? » s'étonna Izuku. « Tu ne penses quand même pas venir avec moi ? Je peux très bien y aller avec Tenya et Hitoshi ! Qu'est-ce que les membres de ton clan vont penser si jamais tu...

_Non. » le coupa Shouta. « Il faut qu'il aille avec toi. Il t'a accepté chez lui, il doit en prendre la responsabilité.

_T'entends ça, Deku ? Ne pense pas à te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! »

Là n'était pas la question. Izuku ne voulait juste pas mêler Katsuki à des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas une fois de plus. Il pensait cette fois-ci qu'il pourrait gérer les choses à sa façon. Mais personne n'était visiblement décider à le laisser prendre les rênes.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que tu héberges mon clan dès le départ. » répliqua Izuku. « Ce devrait être à moi de gérer cette histoire !

_Et j'ai accepté sans avoir l'opinion unanime de mon clan. » rétorqua Katsuki. « Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je dois aller à Hosu avec toi !

_Ne criez pas victoire trop vite. » souffla Shouta. « Vous devez d'abord avoir l'accord de Deku pour les tatouages. Et, Katsuki, si jamais tu te rends à Hosu, tu vas devoir être plus habillé que ça.

_Quoi ?

_S'adapter aux règles des autres clans. Tu connais la règle. »

Izuku put voir une grimace se dessiner sur le visage de Katsuki et il eut presque envie d'en rire. Pour l'heure, il appréhendait surtout la réaction du dragon Deku quant au fait de retirer leurs tatouages. Il avait beau se sentir proche du dragon à cause de toutes les fois où il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas affirmer que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et si jamais Deku acceptait et que les autres dragons l'apprenaient, qu'est-ce qui se passerait pour le dragon ?

« Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez parlé à Deku. » reprit Shouta, avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Il repartit sans un mot, sans un regard de plus vers eux.

« Euh, tu veux qu'on aille voir Deku maintenant ou...

_Si on doit partir pour Hosu, tu as intérêt à faire guérir tes mains. » le coupa Katsuki. « On ira le voir demain. En attendant, va voir Chiyo avant que je ne te force à le faire ! »

Sur ces mots, lui aussi quitta la yourte sans un regard vers lui. Izuku ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir avant de se résigner à aller voir Chiyo, comme demandé.


	18. Chapter 18

Ils avaient du mal à se repérer dans cette partie du village à cause du manque de luminosité. Au moins, cela les forçait à progresser lentement et silencieusement, afin que personne ne soit réveillé à cause d'eux.

Quelques heures auparavant, Katsuki avait annoncé à son peuple qu'il allait s'absenter un moment pour entraîner Izuku dans les montagnes en compagnie de Tenya. C'était la seule raison qu'ils avaient trouvée pour pouvoir excuser leur absence du village tandis qu'ils se rendraient à Hosu. Certains avaient protesté, bien sûr, et certains avaient du mal à croire qu'un Oméga puisse avoir besoin de s'entraîner à l'épée. Izuku n'en fut pas vexé. Il était habitué à ce genre de mentalité depuis qu'il était enfant. Le clan des dragons avaient beau traiter les Omégas de manière différente et leur accorder plus de responsabilités, il comprenait qu'il y avait des tâches qui étaient seulement réservées aux Alphas ou aux Bétas.

« Si vous avez le temps de vous plaindre, vous avez le temps de faire autre chose de plus constructif à la place ! »

Il avait été surpris quand Katsuki avait crié, faisant taire toutes les personnes qui marmonnaient en jetant des coups d'œils à Izuku. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne sa défense et, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il en était tout de même reconnaissant.

Eijirou était le seul à savoir vraiment ce qui se tramait, puisque Katsuki l'avait chargé de prendre le village en main pendant leur absence. Si tout se passait bien, ils n'en auraient pas pour plus de deux ou trois jours mais ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Izuku ne pouvait même pas être certain que le dirigeant d'Hosu tienne à ce qu'il reste dans la ville neutre. Pourtant, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Le clan des dragons était maintenant sa maison et il était hors de question qu'il quitte définitivement les montagnes de Musutafu.

Tenya et lui parvinrent enfin à la clairière derrière le village. Katsuki était à peine visible, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre tout près du chemin menant tout droit aux montagnes. Il pouvait apercevoir une cape accrochée sur ses épaules, d'une couleur proche de ses yeux, contrastant avec la fourrure blanche au niveau du cou de Katsuki.

Izuku se mit à déglutir. Pour que leur plan puisse aboutir, il fallait d'abord convaincre Deku de retirer leur tatouage. Ayant encore très peu de connaissances en ce qui concernait les dragons, il n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté à le convaincre. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'un acte de trahison, la tâche allait s'avérer compliquée.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » grinça Katsuki une fois qu'ils furent tout deux à sa portée.

« Désolé ! » fit Tenya. « Nous ne sommes pas encore habitués à nous déplacer en pleine nuit. »

Katsuki n'ajouta pas un mot, se détachant du tronc d'arbre pour faire deux pas en avant vers Izuku. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas être plus proche que nécessaire après ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour entre eux.

« Prends ça. Il est hors de question que l'état de tes mains s'aggravent encore plus que ça. »

Il lui tendit une paire de gants en cuir qu'Izuku prit avec hésitation. Ses mains étaient encore bandées mais il avait pensé qu'il pourrait tout de même utiliser son épée si besoin était. Avec ces gants, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui de serrer le manche de son arme.

« Euh, je... Merci ! »

Une fois de plus, Katsuki ne jugea pas utile de répondre et il se contenta de se détourner d'eux deux, avançant déjà sur le chemin vers les montagnes. Tenya tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui le convint d'avancer à son tour, son ami fermant la marche. Il enfila rapidement ses gants, ouvrant et fermant les poings pour s'y habituer. Ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille et Izuku en vint à se demander s'ils avaient déjà appartenu à quelqu'un ou s'ils avaient été fabriqués exprès pour lui. Personne dans le clan de Katsuki ne manipulait le cuir, alors ils avaient dû être confectionnés au sein du clan de Shouta. Il savait bien que s'il questionnait Katsuki à leur sujet, il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Ils marchèrent pendant un peu moins d'une heure dans le plus grand silence, les premiers rayons du soleil se faisant un passage entre les arbres et les parois de roches. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite plaine bordée d'arbres, Katsuki se retournant alors vers eux, les bras croisés devant lui.

« Ca conviendra ici. » souffla-t-il. « Et maintenant, appelle Deku.

_Quoi ? Mais comment je fais pour...

_Contente-toi de siffler. Tous les dragons dans un rayon de dix kilomètres doivent déjà nous avoir senti. Deku est un abruti mais il sait très bien que personne n'a de raisons de l'appeler. Il comprendra que c'est toi. »

Izuku n'était pas vraiment convaincu, pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Avançant vers le milieu de la plaine, il regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il pouvait déjà apercevoir le dragon qu'il souhaitait appeler. Il porta ensuite ses deux index à sa bouche pour se mettre à siffler aussi fort qu'il put.

Rien ne se produisit pendant de longues minutes. Certain que Deku n'avait pas dû l'entendre, il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers Katsuki pour lui proposer de changer d'endroit, quand un cri lointain se fit entendre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le bruit, il put discerner la silhouette sombre de Deku, contrastant avec les rayons du soleil levant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au dragon pour rejoindre la plaine, se posant en de grands battements d'ailes, provoquant une bourrasque qui manqua de faire tomber Izuku en arrière. Deku tituba légèrement après avoir posé ses quatre pattes au sol, poussant un geignement en secouant la tête.

« T'as beau savoir voler, l'atterrissage c'est toujours pas ça...

« Katsuki ! » s'exclama Tenya. « Je ne pense pas qu'insulter un dragon avant de lui demander un service est la meilleure chose à faire !

Deku tourna finalement la tête dans leur direction et commença à s'approcher, marchant tout droit vers Izuku. Une fois à sa hauteur, le dragon poussa un autre geignement, baissant la tête jusqu'à effleurer celle d'Izuku.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » sourit-il, levant la main vers le dragon pour caresser son museau écailleux.

« Viens-en aux faits pour qu'on en finisse. » souffla Katsuki dans son dos. « Le chemin vers Hosu va suffisamment être long comme ça.

_C'est toi qui m'a interdit de sortir du village pendant des jours ! » répliqua Izuku. « On a tous les deux le droit d'être content de se revoir après tout ce temps ! Eijirou m'a dit que tu allais voir Bakushinchi dès que tu pouvais alors tu peux quand même me comprendre, non ? »

Il se tourna vers Katsuki juste pour le voir détourner la tête, une expression agacée sur le visage. A sa gauche, Tenya garda le silence, ses yeux détaillant le dragon des cornes jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Il réalisait que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon de sa vie.

Après deux ou trois caresses de plus sur le museau de Deku, Izuku se mit à déglutir. C'était le moment de faire sa demande et il n'était tujours pas aussi sûr qu'il accepte.

« Eh, Deku. » appela-t-il. « Je suis désolé mais... J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Deku se contenta de le dévisager avec ses grands yeux de la taille de la main d'Izuku. N'ayant aucune réaction, il reprit alors.

« Je... J'ai été appelé par le chef d'une ville plus au nord et je dois absolument y aller si je ne veux pas causer des problèmes à notre clan. Katsuki et Tenya vont m'accompagner. Mais pour qu'on y aille, j'ai besoin que tu nous enlèves nos tatouages. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Deku leva la tête un instant vers Katsuki et Tenya derrière Izuku, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui. Il se mit alors à geindre, faisant deux pas en arrière.

« C'est juste temporaire, idiot ! » s'exclama alors Katsuki. « On sera rentré dans quelques jours et on se fera tatouer de nouveau. Ca n'a rien de définitif ! Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai tomber mon clan comme ça ? »

Deku tourna une fois de plus la tête vers Katsuki, avant de dévisager Izuku à nouveau, comme s'il demandait une confirmation de ce qui venait d'être dit. Il se contenta de sourire d'un air rassurant.

« Présente-lui ton bras. Il va le faire. »

Il obéit à la voix de Katsuki sans hésiter, levant son bras gauche vers Deku. Il eut un moment de recul en voyant la gueule du dragon s'ouvrir et s'approcher de lui mais il garda les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, ne détournant pas les yeux. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'imaginer les crocs du dragon se refermer sur son avant-bras, ce fut la langue de Deku qui entra au contact de sa peau, la surface rugueuse le faisant grimacer. Ce ne fut qu'après trois coups de langue que Deku s'éloigna finalement de lui, se tournant vers les deux autres.

Lorsqu'Izuku baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'encre noire du tatouage. Sa peau gardait des marques rouges à cause de la langue râpeuse du dragon mais une personne extérieure au clan ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'il avait eu un tatouage à cet endroit-là.

A sa droite, Katsuki se tenait à présent face au dragon, se tenant en biais pour lui présenter son épaule. Alors que Deku commençait tout juste à lécher son tatouage, Katsuki leva la main vers le dragon, comme pour essayer de le réconforter. Pour quelqu'un qui rabaissait Deku à chaque occasion, il semblait vraiment décidé à le rassurer sur le côté temporaire de toute cette histoire.

Tenya fut le dernier à faire retirer son tatouage. Il n'avait de cesse d'arranger ses lunettes sur son nez et Izuku comprit qu'il n'était pas rassuré d'avoir la gueule d'un dragon aussi proche de lui, sans pour autant vouloir le montrer.

« Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre le village de Shouta. » fit alors Katsuki.

Izuku hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de lever une fois de plus la main vers Deku pour le caresser, comme il le ferait avec un animal de compagnie.

« J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment les dragons peuvent retirer un tatouage aussi facilement. » souffla Tenya alors qu'ils se mettaient de nouveau en route. « Et le tout, sans la moindre douleur. Quand je pense à la souffrance de Denki pendant que Chiyo dessinait sur sa cheville...

_Je vous ai déjà dit que le sang mélangé à l'encre était celui d'un dragon. Il doit y avoir une réaction à cause de ça.

_Alors ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas non plus concrètement pourquoi les dragons peuvent effacer ces tatouages ? » demanda Izuku.

« Du moment que ça marche, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? A moins que l'un d'entre vous veut s'improviser alchimiste ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Tenya et lui n'insistèrent pas. C'était visiblement une connaissance qui avait été hérité des générations précédentes et aucun membre du clan des dragons ne devait vouloir questionner ou remettre en cause ce qu'ils avaient appris. Izuku n'avait lui-même pas besoin de savoir par quel phénomène la salive du dragon pouvait effacer de l'encre mélangé à son sang, bien que sa curiosité ne veuille pas lâcher le sujet.

Shouta les attendaient dans la grande yourte au milieu du village, alors que le peuple commençait tout juste leurs activités quotidiennes. Il leur confia un plan pour se repérer jusqu'à Hosu et, alors qu'Izuku pensait qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, il pointa du doigt une pile de vêtements à Katsuki.

« Tu peux garder ta cape si tu veux mais tu dois te couvrir le torse. » expliqua Shouta. « Autant ne pas provoquer le peuple d'Hosu. Ils doivent être parmi les plus pudiques qui soient... »

Izuku et Tenya s'étaient habillés en conséquence, ayant juste à ressortir leurs anciens vêtements. Pour un membre du clan des dragons qui avait toujours le torse complètement nu, c'était probablement difficile à accepter. Et encore plus quand cette personne était Katsuki.

Izuku s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à crier pour exprimer son désaccord, pourtant il se contenta de grincer des dents, les poings serrés, avant de s'avancer vers l'étalage de vêtements. Izuku le vit attraper un vêtement après l'autre, les jetant au fur et à mesure avant de finalement trouver quelque chose qui semblait plus ou moins à son goût. Il dut retirer sa cape pour enfiler le vêtement et Izuku ne chercha même pas à détourner le regard, détaillant le dos qu'il pouvait voir sur une base quotidienne.

« Ca va comme ça ? » grogna Katsuki.

Il venait d'enfiler un maillot sans manches, les bretelles descendant à la limite de ses pectoraux. Le vêtement était tellement large qu'Izuku était certain qu'il ne cacherait absolument rien de son torse si jamais il venait à se pencher en avant. Il se surprit à grimacer, voulant râler à cause de l'apparence de Katsuki. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était frustré de ne pas avoir toute sa peau dans son champ de vision, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tournant le dos à Katsuki pour enfoncer son visage entre ses deux bras.

« Izuku, tout va bien ?

_Oui, Tenya ! Tout va bien ! »

Si Katsuki comprit sa réaction, il ne fit aucun commentaire, faisant déjà mine de sortir de la yourte après avoir remis sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que le dirigent d'Hosu cherche les ennuis avec nous, mais reste quand même sur tes gardes, Katsuki. » souffla Shouta.

Katsuki ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire un signe de main dans sa direction. Après avoir salué Shouta, Tenya et Izuku sortirent à leur tour.

Il fallait une bonne dizaine d'heures de marche avant d'arriver à Hosu, aussi décidèrent-ils de faire une pause à la nuit tombée pour passer les portes de la ville le lendemain matin. Il n'était probablement pas très poli d'arriver trop tôt mais c'était visiblement le dernier des soucis de Katsuki. Il voulait faire le plus vite possible pour retrouver son clan et Izuku ne pouvait que le comprendre. Tenya aussi avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir se dépêcher, à cause du cycle d'Ochako qui arrivait à grands pas.

« Je voudrais au moins pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la soutenir du mieux que je peux, même si je ne peux pas passer son cycle avec elle comme nous en avions l'habitude. » soupira-t-il, une de ses mains toujours sur l'épée accrochée à sa hanche.

Izuku se sentait désolé pour eux. Au sein du clan des plaines, ils étaient un couple officiel et avaient eu l'autorisation de vivre ensemble, de passer le cycle d'Ochako ensemble, bien qu'avoir une progéniture ne faisait pas encore partie de leurs projets. Depuis qu'ils faisaient partie du clan des dragons, certaines choses avaient changées, bien qu'ils soient toujours autorisés à partager une yourte. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore l'âge pour être reconnu comme un couple officiel et devrait attendre deux ans avant de pouvoir agir comme tel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, le binoclard ? » fit soudain Katsuki. « Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de passer les chaleurs de ton Oméga avec elle ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kacchan ? Ce sont les règles de ton clan ! Aucun couple ne se forme avant vingt-huit ans ! C'est Kyoka qui m'a dit que...

_S'ils étaient déjà ensemble avant, qu'est-ce qui les empêche de faire comme d'habitude ?

_Et provoquer la colère des habitants ? » intervint Tenya. « Certains sont déjà assez récalcitrants à notre présence, nous ne pourrons jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour les provoquer encore davantage ! »

A deux mètres devant eux, Katsuki arrêta soudain sa marche soutenue pour se tourner vers eux. Il avait cet air exaspéré sur le visage, celui qu'il avait le plus souvent lorsqu'il devait écouter Eijirou et Mina discuter autour de lui.

« Ils peuvent se plaindre autant qu'ils veulent, si vous êtes un couple ils ne peuvent rien faire contre ça. J'imagine que chez vous aussi il y avait une cérémonie d'union ?

_Euh, oui. C'est même Izuku qui a officialisé notre...

_Alors vous avez suivi les règles de votre clan. Aucune règle du clan des dragons ne peut annuler celle des autres. Si vous étiez un couple dans votre clan, alors vous en étes un dans le mien. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Et si ça ne plaît pas à quelqu'un, il peut toujours aller voir ailleurs. Si ça pouvait permettre à certains d'être un peu moins coincés du cul et obnubilé sur ces traditions débiles, ça m'arrangerait bien. »

Tenya et Izuku étaient bouche bée, se dévisageant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Katsuki. Izuku n'avait aucune idée qu'il pensait de la sorte au sujet des règles de son clan. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait été le premier à faire la morale à Tenya et Ochako si jamais ils venaient lui demander son autorisation.

« C'est... C'est à cause d'Eijirou et Mina que tu penses ce genre de choses ou...

_En partie, oui. Mais que je te prennes pas à leur raconter ça ! Ca fait des années qu'ils sont collés l'un à l'autre et n'importe quel abruti peut voir qu'ils ne se lâcheront jamais. Dans des conditions comme ça, c'est carrément abruti de leur faire attendre l'âge requis. »

La même chose pouvait sans doute être dite sur Mirio et Nejire, qui attendaient avec impatience les vingt-huit ans de cette dernière pour officialiser leur union. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques mois et Izuku avait bien pu voir à quel point Mirio semblait fébrile au fur et à mesure des jours. Il avait aussi entendu beaucoup d'histoires par Tamaki, qui semblait de plus en plus proche du couple. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le clan des dragons n'était pas réfractaire à la polygamie, alors c'était plutôt illogique qu'ils se braquent à cause d'une histoire d'âge légal.

« Ca te fait une raison de plus de se dépêcher d'en finir avec cette histoire. » reprit Katsuki. « Plus vite on sera arrivé à Hosu, plus vite on sera rentré et tu pourras t'occuper de Joues d'écureuil pendant ses chaleurs !

_S'il te plaît, Katsuki, n'appelle pas ma chère et tendre de cette manière !

_J'appelle les gens comme je veux ! »

Avant de se remettre en route, Izuku se mit à rire, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Au moins la pression de quelques heures auparavant était redescendue et c'était positif. Peut-être était-ce un bon signe pour la suite.


	19. Chapter 19

Il haïssait tellement le vêtement large qui lui couvrait le torse qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : le déchirer dans la seconde. Il détestait la matière du tissu contre sa peau, il détestait la façon dont le vêtement absorbait sa transpiration pour le coller comme une seconde peau. Il n'avait même pas tenu trois heures de marche avant de le retirer violemment. Sous les exclamations d'Izuku et de Quatre Yeux, il avait dû promettre de remettre le haut dès qu'ils arriveraient à Hosu, pourtant il aurait voulu l'abandonné dans la nature.

Il avait d'autant plus de raisons de vouloir en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire avec Hosu. La route pour rejoindre la ville neutre était trop longue à son goût, surtout alors qu'il devait supporter ses deux compagnons de voyage. Supporter Izuku était une chose à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer tant bien que mal. Supporter Tenya en plus était plus compliqué, surtout quand les deux anciens membres du clan des plaines ne faisaient que discuter dans son dos. Leurs voix auraient pu devenir un fond sonore au même titre que le cri des oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête, pourtant il avait du mal à garder son calme. Katsuki n'avait pas pu se contrôler quand ces idioties concernant Ochako avaient été mentionné mais depuis, il tentait de garder le contrôle sur lui-même. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne parlaient pas de sujets complètement débiles. Loin de là.

« Est-ce qu'il aurait fallu apporter un cadeau pour le dirigeant d'Hosu ? » fit la voix de Tenya. « Ce sont eux qui nous ont convoqués alors je ne sais pas comment ils voient les choses dans ce cas de figure.

_Mince, j'aurais dû prendre quelque chose au village... Si l'absence de présent leur donne une raison de s'en prendre au clan du feu, je...

_Bon sang, mais taisez-vous ! » S'exclama Katsuki. « Pourquoi on porterait une offrande à quelqu'un qui accuse mon clan de vous séquestrer ?

_Mais Kacchan, c'est juste une question de...

_Pas un mot de plus ! C'est pas comme si on pouvait y changer quelque chose maintenant ! »

Il désigna de la tête la ville qui se dressait devant eux, entourée de hauts murs de bois. Derrière lui, Tenya et Izuku ne dirent plus rien mais il put sentir leur appréhension dans l'aura qu'ils laissaient échapper.

Entrer à Hosu n'était pas bien compliqué. En tant que ville neutre, elle acceptait presque tout le monde et les gardes à l'entrée paraissaient inutiles pour Katsuki. Pourtant dans leur cas, ils allaient servir à quelque chose. Après tout, ils avaient besoin d'eux pour savoir où trouver le dirigeant de la ville.

Arrivés à proximité de la porte d'entrée, Katsuki se dirigea vers l'un des gardes, essayant une fois de plus de décoller le tissu de sa peau de sa main droite. Vivement qu'ils puissent repartir pour ce débarrasser de ce maillot et le brûler.

« Eh ! » fit-il. « On cherche le dirigeant de votre ville. Où on peut le trouver ?

_Kacchan, tu pourrais au moins essayer d'expliquer ce que...

_Et qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'un des gardes, le plus baraqué des deux, les cheveux rasés courts. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à notre dirigeant ? »

Katsuki s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Izuku se refermer sur son bras tandis qu'il surgissait à ses côtés.

« Nous avons été convoqués pour le voir ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je m'appelle Izuku et je suis l'ancien chef du clan des plaines ! Est-ce que vous pourriez dire à votre dirigeant que nous sommes là ? »

Katsuki n'aimait pas qu'Izuku agisse comme s'il était toujours un chef pourtant il préférait largement ça à une attitude typique d'un Oméga, qui ne lui irait pas du tout. S'il avait agi comme un Oméga depuis le début, Katsuki n'aurait sans doute jamais posé ss yeux sur lui.

Ils furent obligés d'attendre avec l'un des gardes tandis que le barraqué alla transmettre le message à leur chef. Pendant le peu de temps qu'ils attendirent, Katsuki ne fut pas vraiment étonné qu'Izuku et Tenya entament la conversation avec le deuxième garde aux cheveux gris. Il se contenta de rester à l'écart, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que le baraqué revienne.

« Sorahiko va vous accueillir dans la grande salle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Katsuki fut le premier sur ses talons, alors qu'il repartait dans la même direction que précédemment. Il ne voulait pas être ici plus que nécessaire, au risque que l'un des membres de son village ne réalise qu'aucun d'eux trois ne se trouvaient dans les montagnes à l'heure actuelle.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que des Alphas faisant partie de ses détracteurs étaient partis dans les montagnes pour récolter des écailles de dragons. Les montagnes de Musutafu étaient trop vastes pour couvrir tout leur périmètre à deux personnes mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Il savait qu'il ne suffirait qu'une goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase et donner une raison à ses détracteurs de se révolter et de le renverser.

Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, alors que leur groupe attirait l'attention de la plupart des habitants. Tous étaient encore plus habillés que le clan d'Izuku lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés et leurs vêtements avaient beaucoup trop de décorations au goût de Katsuki. Ceux du clan du feu aussi avaient arboré des vêtements qui voulaient sans doute exhiber leur culture mais pour lui, c'était tout simplement une perte de temps.

La ville en elle-même aurait pu suffire pour exhiber leur culture. C'était comme si elle avait été construite pour que les habitants d'Hosu puissent prendre de haut chaque visiteur qu'ils pourraient avoir. Le sol était pavé, de grandes maisons en pierre se dressaient de part et d'autres et Katsuki pouvait apercevoir des commerces vendant des fruits, des légumes ou des accessoires qu'il trouvait encore plus inutile.

Ils suivirent le baraqué jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, bien plus imposant que la majorité des autres constructions. Le toit était blanc, la façade était blanche, même les deux piliers qui entouraient la porte étaient blancs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé le dirigeant de cette ville à tout recouvrir de blanc et il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il devait s'agir d'une de leurs traditions, la couleur blanche probablement attribuée aux chefs de la ville.

Le grand baraqué poussa la porte d'entrée, avant de laisser le passage à Katsuki et aux deux autres derrière lui. De l'autre côté, il put apercevoir une grande table rectangulaire, plusieurs personnes assises de manière à être face à eux. La personne au centre était un homme vieux qu'il comprit aussitôt être le dirigeant d'Hosu. Il était le seul à froncer les sourcils en voyant Katsuki, n'ayant certainement pas imaginé qu'il se joigne à la personne qu'il avait convoquée. Il tourna aussitôt les yeux vers Izuku et Tenya, l'expression de son visage se détendant aussitôt.

« Bonjour à vous et bienvenue à Hosu ! » fit-il alors que tous les trois se tenaient maintenant debout face à la table. « Puis-je savoir lequel d'entre vous est Izuku ?

_C'est... C'est moi ! »

Katsuki ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui, fixant l'homme que Shouta avait appelé Sorahiko. Il ne prenait jamais vraiment la peine de retenir des noms, sauf quand il s'agissait de personnes importantes ou de probables ennemis.

« Enchanté, Izuku. » reprit le vieux. « Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Mais je ne pense avoir demandé à ce qu'un membre du clan des dragons vous accompagne... »

Même sans son tatouage, il devait être évident pour lui qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec le clan des plaines. Soit à cause de son expression, soit parce qu'il avait connu sa mère. Il en était le portrait craché, après tout.

« Ces deux-là sont sous ma responsabilité depuis qu'ils ont rejoints mon clan. » rétorqua Katsuki. « Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir seuls.

_Je comprends cette logique, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir de cette pièce.

_Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Comment est-ce que vous osez...

_Kacchan ! » le coupa Izuku, en l'attrapant par le bras. « Tout va bien ! Je... Je pense qu'ils veulent juste s'assurer que tu n'as aucune influence sur moi ! »

C'était un raisonnement logique, puisque l'invitation à Hosu était justement dans le but de s'assurer qu'Izuku et sa bande étaient libres de leurs mouvements. Pour autant, Katsuki ne faisait confiance à personne. Qui lui disait que la ville neutre ne voulait pas forcer Izuku et son clan à rester indéfiniment à Hosu ? Il était hors de question que les choses se passent de cette manière.

A contre-coeur, il sortit de la pièce et regarda la porte se refermer sur son nez. Il porta la main à son sabre dans le cas où il devrait sortir Tenya et Izuku des griffes des hommes à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais à cause de son geste, les deux gardes portèrent également la main à leur arme.

« Pas de geste déplacés ! » souffla le garde aux cheveux gris.

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! » répliqua Katsuki.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer de l'autre côté de la porte. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur d'Izuku à travers le bois, aussi fut-il attentif au moindre changement dans son aura. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put sentir Izuku s'énerver et lorsque l'odeur fut trop forte, il ouvrit la porte de force, déboulant dans la pièce, prêt à brandir son épée sur la première personne voulant s'en prendre à l'Oméga.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est hors de question que je mette un terme à ma nouvelle vie avec le clan des dragons ! »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il entendit Izuku crier, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers lui, surpris de le voir de nouveau dans la pièce. Derrière Katsuki, les deux gardes lui attrapèrent les bras pour le tirer en arrière, le forçant à se débattre.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à accepter un chef pareil ? Alors qu'il vient de nous prouver à tous à quel point il est violent et impulsif ? » souffla Sorahiko.

Katsuki voulait lui crier dessus, le frapper. Encore plus maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il essayait vraiment d'attirer Izuku au sein de leur communauté.

« Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà dit. » reprit Izuku d'un ton irrité. « Ce même chef nous a accueillis quand nous en avions le plus besoin ! Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre qu'au sein du clan des dragons. Alors quels que soient vos arguments, ma décision est irrévocable !

_Et qu'en est-il des autres membres du clan des plaines ? » demanda Sorahiko, se tournant vers Tenya.

« Je partage l'opinion d'Izuku, monsieur. Nous la partageons tous. Nous avons tous choisis de faire partie du clan des dragons, et ce de notre plein gré. »

Katsuki ne pensait pas que Tenya était du genre à mentir, pourtant il devait seulement le faire par nécessité.

« Je vois... » soupira le chef de la ville. « Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de vous retenir. Vous êtes libre de partir.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » grimaça Katsuki entre ses dents.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la pièce à nouveau, lançant un regard noir aux deux gardes qui tendaient toujours leur arme vers lui. Une partie de lui était presque déçue qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin d'attaquer, pourtant il était parfaitement conscient que le but était d'éviter tout désagrément avec la ville d'Hosu. Si leur dirigeant passait un pacte avec d'autres chefs de clans pour se liguer contre le clan du feu, ils seraient obligés de dévoiler l'existence des dragons pour les aider dans la bataille, exactement comme ses lointains ancêtres avaient fait un jour. C'était visiblement cette partie de leur histoire qui les avaient obligés à se reclure dans les montagnes pour ne plus jamais en partir, alors autant éviter que cela se reproduise.

Juste avant de descendre les marches à l'entrée du bâtiment, il se retourna pour vérifier que Tenya et Izuku étaient sur ses talons. Ils s'étaient retournés vers la table rectangulaire pour saluer ses occupants avant de le rejoindre enfin. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin de se montrer poli envers qui que ce soit tant que ces deux-là le faisaient pour lui. Sans un mot, il descendit les marches, entendant déjà Izuku marmonner dans son dos.

« Ca aurait pu se passer de manière bien pire que ça. Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'ils essaient de me convaincre que notre place était à Hosu mais c'était plutôt facile de le convaincre...

_Au moins maintenant nous ne recevrons probablement aucun message de leur part. » reprit Tenya. « Espérons qu'ils transmettent le message à tous ceux qui auront en tête de nous recruter, si je puis dire... »

Katsuki doutait qu'ils n'aient plus aucun ennui avec qui que ce soit. Malgré lui, Izuku avait été convoité par bien trop de personnes depuis que son village avait brûlé et Katsuki en avait fait les frais. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri qu'une autre bande de rebelles complètement stupides tente de pénétrer dans leur territoire.

Ils traversèrent la ville jusqu'à son entrée, là où d'autres gardes avaient remplacés ceux qui les avaient escortés jusqu'au dirigeant d'Hosu. De là, ils durent reprendre le même chemin jusqu'à la forêt, qui s'annonçait aussi long qu'à l'aller.

« Sérieusement, y'a pas un raccourci qu'on pourrait prendre ? » grinça Katsuki.

« Euh, il n'y a pas d'autres chemins indiqués mais ce serait toujours possible de sortir du sentier. » répondit Izuku, les yeux sur la carte. « Je ne sais juste pas ce qu'i cet endroit, il n'y a aucune indication...

_Fais voir ça. »

Il prit la carte des mains d'Izuku avant même qu'il ait le temps de la lui tendre. A quelques kilomètres devant eux, la route déviait en un demi-cercle et il serait clairement plus rapide de quitter le chemin et de continuer tout droit. Cela pouvait leur faire économiser au moins une heure, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

« On va quitter la route à cet endroit-là. » décida-t-il. « Si jamais il y a un problème, on peut très bien se défendre.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de prendre ce risque alors qu'il s'agit tout juste de quelques minutes de...

_Tu ne voulais pas rentrer au plus vite pour t'occuper de Joues d'écureuil ? » rétorqua Katsuki, les yeux rivés vers Tenya.

Ce dernier fut incapable d'ajouter le moindre mot, arrangeant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de hocher la tête. Même un Alpha dans son genre ne pouvait pas aller contre ses instincts, surtout lorsqu'un Oméga était en jeu.

« Alors c'est décidé. »

Après avoir rendu la carte à Izuku, il attrapa l'avant de son maillot pour finalement le déchirer, se débarrassant enfin du tissu superflu qui lui irritait la peau. Il prit la tête de la marche, calculant qu'ils devaient encore suivre ce chemin sur trois ou quatre kilomètres avant de devoir passer à travers champs.

« On va repasser devant ce pommier qu'on a vu en arrivant. » souffla alors Izuku. « On pourra se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, non ? Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas avalé quelque chose.

_Je suis d'accord avec ça. » fit Tenya. « Nous n'aurons peut-être pas autant de chances qu'avec ses lapins à l'aller. Autant faire des provisions dès que possible ! »

Katsuki n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Tenya et Izuku n'étaient pas comme lui. Son clan s'était habitué à passer des journées entières sans avaler autre chose que de l'eau, aussi le manque de nourriture ne pouvait pas se faire sentir en aussi peu de temps. Manger deux ou trois fois par jour restait un luxe que son peuple pouvait se permettre la plupart du temps.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'endroit où la route déviait, le paysage laissant entrevoir une large plaine protégée par des barrières de bois leur faisant face. Sans la moindre hésitation, Katsuki s'en approcha, prêt à passer par-dessus.

« Kacchan, attends ! » s'exclama Izuku. « S'il y a des barrières, ça doit vouloir dire que c'est la propriété de quelqu'un ! On risque d'avoir des problèmes si jamais on...

_Il n'y a personne aux alentours ! » répliqua-t-il. C'est pas comme si on essayait de voler quelque chose ! »

En se retournant vers eux, il put constater que même Tenya semblait vouloir soutenir l'avis d'Izuku, pourtant il ne dit mot, serrant les poings avant de s'avancer vers Katsuki. Il devait toujours avoir sa partenaire en tête et devait se ficher pas mal de ce qui était légal ou pas. Tant mieux pour Katsuki.

En voletant, sa cape rouge manqua de s'accrocher à la barrière et il dut tirer violemment dessus pour la dégager.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses pas alors qu'il traversait le champ, n'attendant même pas Izuku et Tenya qui restaient à la traîne, comme surveillant que le propriétaire de l'étendue de terre ne surgisse brusquement. Katsuki ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème de traverser la propriété d'autrui pour raccourcir leur chemin. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de piller quoi que ce soit, quand bien même la plaine abrite un élevage de lapin ou un troupeau de chèvres.

Après une demi-heure de marche, Katsuki put enfin apercevoir la barrière qui délimitait la fin du champ, la route réapparaissant juste derrière. A partir de là, le fameux pommier n'était plus très loin et si Izuku et Tenya voulait vraiment en récolter les fruits, ils pouvaient toujours se permettre une petite pause avant de reprendre la longue route qui les attendait. Ils venaient de gagner un peu plus d'une heure, alors dix minutes de pause n'était pas une grande perte.

« Euh, Kacchan... »

La voix d'Izuku était trop faible et hésitante pour qu'il n'y réagisse pas. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il sentit son odeur, y décelant un soupçon de peur. Il se retourna vers Tenya et Izuku, les voyant tous les deux regarder dans la même direction. Lorsqu'il tourna lui aussi les yeux vers ce qu'ils regardaient, il arqua un sourcil. Ce champ n'abritait ni lapin ni chèvre, mais visiblement un groupe de taureaux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les deux autres réagissaient de cette manière, aussi se retourna-t-il pour reprendre sa route.

« K-Kacchan ! Ta cape ! »

Katsuki s'arrêta net, comprenant enfin d'où venait le problème. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le groupe de taureaux, il put voir l'un d'eux courir droit dans sa direction, poussant des geignements.

Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur les taureaux, sans pourtant en voir souvent, ces derniers ne s'aventurant que très rarement dans les montagnes. Eijirou affirmait que la couleur rouge avait le don de les énerver, tandis que Mirio persistait à dire que c'était les mouvements qui attiraient leur attention avant de finir par les hypnotiser. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait raison et il ne l'apprendrait sans doute pas même avec ce taureau fonçant droit sur lui. Non seulement sa cape était rouge, mais la brise la faisait voleter dans son dos, la fourrure blanche lui chatouillant le cou et la nuque.

Katsuki ne put que se mettre à sourire en voyant le taureau continuer sa course vers lui. Si tous ces taureaux étaient élevés pour du bétail, alors en tuer un serait bien plus susceptible de causer des désagréments que le fait de traverser le champ tout entier. Tuer un animal de cette taille était facile pour lui. L'affronter sans lui faire de mal était un bien meilleur challenge, surtout en imaginant le poids total de la bête. Il se tourna vers le taureau, les mains relevées au niveau de son torse. Dès que l'animal serait à proximité, il aurait seulement à l'attraper par les cornes pour stopper sa course. C'était une bonne manière de savoir s'il en était capable ou non. Ce serait l'occasion de se vanter auprès de son peuple avec témoins à l'appui pour prouver une fois de plus qu'il était apte à gouverner.

« Kacchan ! »

« Izuku, attends ! »

Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers ses deux compagnons de voyage. Alors que le taureau se trouvait tout juste à deux mètres de lui, il vit Izuku surgir dans son champ de vision, l'épée brandie droit devant lui. Il eut le temps de voir la lame de son épée s'enfoncer dans le ventre du taureau avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Izuku venait de foncer tête baissée pour attaquer l'animal et le frapper d'un coup violent, sans pour autant le mettre au sol. Katsuki aurait pu s'énerver contre lui mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. En face de lui, le taureau tituba, secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers Izuku, ayant visiblement changé de cible. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Katsuki pour dégainer sa propre arme. Il bondit en l'air, le sabre au-dessus de lui, avant de viser le cou du taureau pour finalement le décapiter.

« Izuku ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Tenya, tandis que Katsuki regardait le taureau s'écrouler sur l'herbe.

« Oui, tout va bien, je... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Katsuki se tourna enfin vers lui, avec l'intention de lui crier dessus. Izuku n'avait eu aucune raison d'intervenir. Katsuki pouvait très bien affronter ce taureau seul et sans le blesser gravement. A cause de la blessure que l'épée d'Izuku lui avait infligée, ils étaient obligés de le tuer et d'emporter la carcasse avec eux pour que le propriétaire du troupeau croit à une attaque d'animal sauvage.

Il voulait lui crier tout cela au visage, pourtant il en fut incapable. Izuku affichait cet air déterminé, légèrement essoufflé, l'épée encore entre les mains. Il avait une tache de sang sur le visage, en plein milieu de la joue gauche. Katsuki aurait dû être indifférent, pourtant il ne l'était pas. Il avait du mal à se l'admettre, mais une partie de lui voulait plaquer Izuku contre la barrière et le prendre par derrière en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Les moments où il était attiré par Izuku étaient de plus en plus fréquents, au point de l'exaspérer. En cet instant même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un vrai chasseur Alpha avec cette épée entre les mains et ce sang sur son visage. Il avait envie de le plaquer contre la barrière mais paradoxalement il ne serait pas contre le fait qu'Izuku le chevauche en s'agrippant à ses épaules jusqu'à y laisser des marques saillantes, ou même en tirant sur ses cheveux violemment.

« K-Kacchan ? Ca va ? »

Il chassa ses pensées et s'avança vers Izuku, qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il leva alors la main vers sa joue pour essuyer la tache de sang. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne faisait que l'étaler sur la peau d'Izuku, il grimaça avant de se pencher pour directement lécher le sang et en effacer toute trace.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu...

_Au moins tu as prouvé que tu pouvais utiliser ton épée. » le coupa Katsuki en se redressant pour croiser son regard. « Mais maintenant on va devoir se trimballer un taureau mort si on ne veut pas avoir de problèmes. »

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Izuku se mit à rougir, avant de détourner les yeux.

« Je... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! » fit-il. « Je voulais juste... Je l'ai vu foncer vers toi et je... »

Katsuki aurait pu être énervé. Izuku avait clairement attaqué le taureau dans le but de protéger Katsuki, alors même qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de protection. Mais c'était le désir qui prenait le dessus sur la colère et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Il avait juste envie de mordre la joue d'Izuku plutôt que de la lécher.

« Tu as fait ça pour avoir droit à une autre récompense ? » demanda-t-il, un rictus se dessinant sur son visage.

Izuku se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa tête comme pour se cacher à la vue du monde. Il y avait beaucoup trop de contrastes avec le côté chasseur qu'il venait de dévoiler mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait aussi intéressant et différent des Omégas qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant.

A leurs côtés, Tenya se mit à se racler la gorge, attirant leur attention.

« Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre moment mais il faudrait partir au plus vite si nous ne voulons pas que le propriétaire de ce champ nous surprenne !

_Allons-y. » commença alors Katsuki. « Izuku, tu portes la tête. Tenya, attrape ses pattes arrières et je m'occupe des pattes avant ! »

Ils allaient perdre encore plus de temps qu'ils n'avaient pu gagner avec ce raccourci, mais ils avaient au moins gagné quelques jours de nourriture pour le clan.


	20. Chapter 20

C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait. En temps normal, cela ne devrait pas être étonnant que plusieurs Omégas aient leur cycle en même temps. Izuku se souvenait même d'une fois où Itsuka et lui se sont retrouvés cloués dans leur lit pendant plusieurs jours lorsque le clan des plaines existait encore. Izuku n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre problème avec les chaleurs de ses amis. Pourtant quand lesdits amis avaient chacun un partenaire avec qui les passer, leur yourte trop proche de la sienne, il pensait avoir toutes les raisons de se plaindre. Après leur conversation avec Katsuki, Izuku n'était pas étonné que Tenya passe les chaleurs d'Ochako avec elle. Par contre, il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Yuya avait demandé à Fumikage d'être son partenaire. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné la moindre affinité entre eux deux, pourtant, à en croire les cris qu'il pouvait entendre jusque dans sa yourte, l'affinité était bien là.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus embarrassant : savoir que ses amis pouvaient l'entendre lors de ses propres chaleurs, ou encore ses amis pendant leurs ébats. Il ne le savait pas, mais dans le deuxième cas, il pouvait au moins essayer d'y échapper. D'où sa présence actuelle devant la yourte de Katsuki, encore en train de peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rien ne lui affirmait que Katsuki allait accepter de l'héberger pour la nuit mais il pouvait toujours essayer de le convaincre. Aucun d'eux deux ne pouvait nier l'affinité physique qu'ils avaient, bien qu'Izuku aurait voulu avoir bien plus que cela.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Katsuki de l'autre côté du rideau, il fut surpris de le voir apparaître brusquement, relevant le rideau complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna-t-il.

« Euh, je...

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu marmonnes devant chez moi en pleine nuit ? »

Izuku se mit à grimacer. Cette manie ne le quitterait donc jamais ?

« Il... Il y a trop de bruit dans les yourtes d'Ochako et Yuya alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir dans ta yourte cette nuit. Je... Je peux dormir à même le sol ! Je ne veux pas te déranger alors que...

_C'est une nouvelle habitude de te jeter dans la yourte d'un Alpha ?

_Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Non ! C'est pas...

_Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement de ce qui s'est passé ici il n'y a pas si longtemps ? »

Le ton était dur et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce qui avait été une mauvaise expérience pour lui, quand bien même cela n'avait été qu'un malentendu. Il voulait seulement oublier complètement, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient pu tout deux repartir sur de bonnes bases. Du moins, c'était comme cela qu'il le voyait.

« Il y a suffisamment eu de choses entre nous pour que j'en fasse abstraction. » répliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Katsuki ne se décale finalement, laissant Izuku entrer dans ses quartiers. C'est ce qu'il fit sans un mot, avant d'attendre que Katsuki ne lui dise où dormir.

« Mon lit est assez grand pour deux, tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte. Tu peux dormir là, je ne te ferais rien. »

Il avait été rempli d'espoir en entendant le début mais la fin de sa réplique l'avait vite fait grimacer. Pourtant, si Katsuki n'était pas d'humeur, il ne pouvait pas lui forcer la main. Ce n'était même pas le but premier de sa visite, aussi secoua-t-il la tête, essayant de chasser sa déception.

Il observa Katsuki alors qu'il alla s'allonger sur son lit sans un mot ni un regard pour lui, avant de le rejoindre sur les couvertures. Ils se tournaient le dos et ce n'était pas vraiment la position qu'il aurait préféré, mais il était certain que Katsuki trouverait à redire si Izuku enroulait ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu... Tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Yuya et Fumikage ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir aussitôt, ce qui le poussa à engager la conversation. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais parler plus que de nécessaire avec Katsuki, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure manière d'essayer de le séduire pour avoir plus qu'une simple affinité physique avec lui.

« La question c'est plutôt, comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte plus tôt ? » répliqua Katsuki. « Toi et tes Omégas êtes dans la ligne de mire d'au moins un abruti de mon clan depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Comment c'est possible d'être aussi aveugle ?

_Quoi ? »

Izuku s'était redressé, dévisageant la nuque de Katsuki à défaut de pouvoir distinguer son visage. Il savait que Tamaki était devenu proche de Mirio et Nejire, que Mina et Eijirou avaient des vues sur Denki, rendant Hitoshi jaloux. Mais à part ça, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait avoir des vues sur qui.

« Quoi ? » soupira Katsuki, se retournant vers lui visiblement à contre-cœur.

« Et Tsuyu ?

_Quoi Tsuyu ?

_Qui s'intéresse à Tsuyu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mezo. »

Il avait du mal à se l'imaginer, mais si Katsuki le disait, ce devait être vrai.

« Et Itsuka ?

_Tetsutetsu.

_Oh... D'accord... J'imagine que tout le monde a compris qu'Ochako n'était pas disponible ?

_C'est pas ce qui a empêché Camie et Hanta de la reluquer au tout début. Mais Camie s'est vite rattrapée sur toi.

_Ah, c'est vrai qu'elle me lançait toujours des regards appuyés... C'est pour ça que j'évite de regarder dans sa direction maintenant.

_Tu veux savoir qui d'autre ?

_Quoi ?

_Pour toi, tu veux savoir qui d'autre avait des vues sur toi quand tu n'étais pas impossible à supporter ? »

Il affichait ce sourire provocateur et Izuku comprit la réponse avant même de poser la question. Il se mit à déglutir, se rallongeant sur les couvertures, se rapprochant légèrement de Katsuki.

« Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse. » souffla-t-il. « Et je crois d'ailleurs que cette personne me doit toujours une récompense depuis notre voyage à Hosu. »

Sa résolution d'obtenir quelque chose d'autre que physique de la part de Katsuki tomba aux oubliettes. Il lui tendait une perche, alors il allait prendre ce qu'il pouvait prendre. Pour le reste, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

« Et tu crois que c'est en me provoquant que tu vas l'avoir ?

_Quoi que je fasse, tu es toujours convaincu que je te provoque, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à plat ventre sur les couvertures, la main de Katsuki entre ses omoplates pour le maintenir en place, tandis que son autre main s'accrochait à sa hanche pour maintenir le bas de son corps en hauteur.

« Si tu veux tellement ta récompense, je vais te la donner. Mais tu vas regretter de me provoquer comme ça ! »

Sa main glissa aussitôt vers son pantalon pour le détacher, s'infiltrant dans son sous-vêtement sans perdre la moindre seconde. Izuku se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa main brûlante contre son sexe, ses deux mains s'agrippant aux couvertures. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se lasser des mains de Katsuki sur son corps.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Y'a intérêt parce que c'est la seule chose que je vais te donner ! »

Tout en parlant, Izuku sentit qu'il collait ses hanches contre ses fesses. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur trop près de là où se trouvait son entrée et il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de hanche en arrière, essayant de sentir le membre en érection de Katsuki plus proche de lui malgré les couches de vêtements entre eux. Les mouvements sur son sexe étaient suffisants pour le rendre fou, mais il en voulait toujours plus.

« K-Kacchan... Aah... Plus... S'il te plaît... Oooh ! »

Katsuki venait de se pencher de manière à ce que son corps tout entier recouvre Izuku comme une couverture. S'il sentait toujours la bosse de son pantalon contre lui, le souffle de Katsuki contre sa nuque pouvait suffire à faire rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Si seulement il pouvait le mordre et pas se contenter d'éviter toujours sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est tout ce que tu auras. » susurra-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de sa nuque.

Izuku leva alors sa main droite vers Katsuki, pour s'accrocher à la touffe de cheveux blonds, essayant de garder le contact de cette bouche sur sa peau, là où il en avait tant besoin. Il ne savait déjà plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses hanches, qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir pour accompagner la main de Katsuki entre ses jambes. Sa poigne ne faisait que se serrer et se desserrer sur sa peau sensible et gonflée, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il n'essayait même pas d'étouffer.

« Kacchan... Kacch... Aaaah ! Mmhm ! »

A défaut de le mordre, Katsuki commença à lécher la peau de sa nuque et Izuku en vint à vaguement se demander qui torturait qui dans cette histoire. Sa main dans les cheveux de Katsuki se resserra, forçant sa tête toujours plus proche de lui, essayant toujours le trouver un moyen pour se faire mordre.

Il était parfaitement conscient de l'humidité entre ses cuisses, imaginant sans peine que même le pantalon de Katsuki devait être mouillé alors qu'une partie du liquide coulait jusqu'à son sexe, rendant les mouvements de la main le caressant toujours bien plus fluides.

Il savait qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre alors que les mouvements étaient toujours plus soutenus sur son sexe. Enfonçant son visage contre les couvertures, il dirigea sa main libre vers le bras enroulé autour de lui, s'accrochant à son poignet pour l'inciter à accélérer ses mouvements.

« Oui... Oui, encore ! Ooh ! Oui... Aaah ! Kacch... Aaaah ! »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le poignet de Katsuki alors que sa vision se teintait de blanc.

Il ne put dire combien de temps il resta immobile, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il finit par sentir Katsuki se détacher de lui et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il releva la tête vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir se coucher à ses côtés, dos sur les couvertures et bras croisés derrière la tête. Izuku dut réprimer l'envie de se blottir contre lui, ses pectoraux lui apparaissant comme le meilleur oreiller du monde. Alors qu'il se forçait à détourner le regard, il se rendit compte de la bosse qui déformait toujours son pantalon et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se redresser, rampant entre les jambes de Katsuki.

« Quoi, t'en as pas assez en plus ?

_C'est seulement moi qui en ai profité ! » répliqua Izuku. « Je veux que toi aussi tu...

_On ne peut plus appeler ça une récompense si tu me rends la pareille... »

Izuku se stoppa net alors qu'il était déjà en train de défaire le pantalon de Katsuki. Malgré lui, il se prit à penser à ce qu'il avait entendu Mina et Eijirou dire sur Katsuki quelque temps auparavant. Il aurait sans doute dû l'oublier, pourtant ces paroles s'étaient gravées dans sa tête.

« Alors est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire ? Pas pour toi mais pour moi. »

Il vit Katsuki se redresser sur ses coudes pour le dévisager, un sourcil arqué, l'incitant à s'expliquer. Ce qu'il essaya de faire, ayant du mal à trouver les mots sans vouloir être trop vulgaire.

« En fait, je... J'ai surpris Eijirou et Mina parler de toi une fois et... Mina a parlé de corne de dragon et... Enfin, je me demandais si je pouvais au moins utiliser mes doigts pour... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sentant subitement le pied de Katsuki contre son épaule le repousser en arrière. Il paraissait en colère et Izuku comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas très d'avis de le laisser échanger les rôles ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

« Tu t'es un peu trop habitué à ce que tout le monde couche avec tout le monde avant l'âge adulte, hein, Deku ?

_K-Kacchan ? »

Son surnom était de retour alors que cela faisait déjà un moment que Katsuki avait décidé d'utiliser son prénom. Plus que l'utilisation du surnom, c'était son ton qui l'étonnait. Et aussi le fait qu'il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre ce qu'il voulait faire et ce que Katsuki venait de dire.

« Quand je pense à la tête que vous avez tous tirée la première fois que vous avez vu un Oméga danser pour trouver un partenaire... Sous prétexte que tout le monde peut coucher avec tout le monde, tu crois que tu peux faire tout et n'importe quoi ? Arrête de prendre Eijirou et Mina comme exemple, tu va pas aller loin avec ça ! »

Izuku n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas quel était le rapport avec tout ce qu'il disait. Est-ce que c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'Izuku proposait ou le problème était-il ailleurs ? Si seulement il pouvait l'expliquer clairement, cela l'arrangerait bien. Mais la communication n'avait jamais été le fort et Izuku s'en rendait douloureusement compte une fois de plus.

« Quel est le rapport avec Eijirou et Mina ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. « Ils font des choses ensemble qu'ils ne sont pas censés faire ?

_Rien que le fait qu'ils filent le parfait amour avant l'âge serait suffisant pour qu'on les regarde de travers ! » répliqua Katsuki. « Mais avec le temps, tout le monde a fini par ne même plus relever.

_Quoi ? Attends, je ne comprends pas là ! Tout le monde peut être intime avant l'âge requis et les Omégas peuvent choisir un partenaire temporaire pour leur cycle mais personne n'a le droit d'être amoureux avant de s'unir ? C'est ça ? Mais c'est vraiment pas logique comme...

_C'est pas de filer le parfait amour le problème, c'est de le montrer ouvertement. Et c'est pas considéré comme normal quand deux Alphas se tournent autour comme ça. Même Camie était plus discrète quand elle essayait encore d'attirer mon attention !

_Mais c'est toujours pas logique ! » s'exclama Izuku. « Tout le monde peut coucher avec tout le monde et ça se sait, pourtant on ne peut pas agir comme ça ouvertement en face des autres ? »

Katsuki se mit à soupirer, se redressant pour croiser les jambes et faire face à Izuku, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Izuku était toujours assis sur ses talons, attendant d'avoir des explications logiques.

« C'est Kyoka qui devrait te raconter des trucs comme ça, pas moi ! » commença-t-il en grognant. « On est libertins mais ça veut pas dire qu'on l'est tout le temps. Les Omégas n'ont le droit de coucher que pendant leur cycle et ça les aide à choisir un partenaire définitif. Je suis même pas censé te donner ces récompenses pour lesquelles tu te damnerais mais je le fais quand même parce que c'est la seule chose que tu sembles attendre de moi ! Pour prendre un exemple que tu pourras sans doute comprendre, même si tes Omégas comme Yuya ou Denki veulent rester avec le même partenaire, ils ne pourront jamais coucher avec qu'eux que pendant leur chaleurs !

_Q-quoi ? Mais c'est...

_Tu peux continuer à dire que c'est pas logique, c'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ça ! Moi aussi je voudrais que les vieux croûtons à l'esprit étriqués changent d'avis sur la question ! Mais si je suis d'accord avec l'idée qu'un couple sur la même longueur d'onde puisse filer le parfait amour, ça veut pas dire que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi avec quelqu'un qui est là juste pour s'amuser et passer du bon temps sans la moindre conséquence ! »

Il fallut un moment à Izuku pour intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de dire. A partir de là, il fronça les sourcils en se répétant ses dernières paroles dans sa tête, comprenant quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à assimiler.

« C'est... C'est moi celui qui est juste là pour s'amuser et...

_A part toi, qui d'autre, franchement ? » le coupa Katsuki, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

« Tu... Tu rigoles là, pas vrai ? Tu crois vraiment que... Je... Je t'ai dit que je voulais plus que ça, pas vrai ? Je t'ai dit que je te... »

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Katsuki s'agrandir, il comprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux depuis le début. Il pensait lui avoir fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait être avec lui et devenir officiel une fois qu'ils auraient tout deux l'âge requis. Il était persuadé qu'il avait compris ses intentions, puisqu'il l'avait encouragé avec cet air provocateur qui lui collait si bien à la peau.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit que je devais faire de mon mieux pour...

_Quoi, t'étais sérieux ? » le coupa Katsuki, l'air aussi perplexe que lui. « Après tout ce que j'ai pu te... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, dévisageant Izuku comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil sur le front. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal à communiquer, mais Izuku n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point-là.

« Tu... Tu penses que je suis capable d'être intime avec n'importe qui sous prétexte que je me suis habitué à la vie au sein du clan ? » reprit Izuku. « Tu penses que j'essaierai autant d'attirer ton attention si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose pour toi qui soit plus que physique ? »

Le visage de Katsuki se déforma, quelque chose ressemblant à de la colère remplaçant sa perplexité, avant qu'il ne se mette à crier.

« T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Comment tu peux... Comment est-ce que je peux croire que tu peux avoir des sentiments pour moi avec ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

_On sait tout les deux qu'il y a eu un malentendu entre nous ! Tout ça parce qu'on arrive pas à communiquer comme des gens normaux !

_Malentendu ou pas, ça change pas les faits ! Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement de ton premier passage dans ma yourte ? » cria Katsuki.

« Justement non ! Ma mémoire est floue et c'est tant mieux ! Parce que j'ai pu en faire abstraction et ne pas avoir peur de toi à longueur de journées ! Je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fais par la suite pour nous ! Tu m'as sauvé des griffes d'un dragon ! Tu nous a accueillis au sein du clan alors que tu pouvais juste me tuer et chasser les membres de ma famille !

_Alors quoi ? C'est juste parce que tu es reconnaissant ? Tu confonds juste avec...

_Je ne confonds avec rien du tout, Kacchan ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'est pas parce que je suis reconnaissant que je veux que tu me marques ! C'est pas seulement parce qu'on a été intimes plusieurs fois que je veux tout le temps te parler, ou te serrer dans mes bras ! Je t'aime, pourquoi c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? »

Katsuki sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais Izuku ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, le faisant basculer contre les couvertures par la même occasion. Il s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, gardant ses lèvres collées contre celle de Katsuki sans intention de se détacher de lui. Devant le manque de réaction de Katsuki, il décida de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure pour qu'un passage lui soit accordé. A peine sentit-il ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent qu'il glissa sa langue entre elles, cherchant à inciter Katsuki à réagir.

Heureusement pour lui, Katsuki finit bien par réagir et prit le contrôle du baiser, tout en lui attrapant les hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, Izuku ayant toujours ses bras enroulé autour du cou de Katsuki, les yeux fermés, la bouche de Katsuki étouffant tout gémissement qu'il pouvait pousser. Pourtant, tout prit fin lorsque Katsuki décala sa tête pour se dégager de lui, ses mains se resserrant sur ses hanches.

« C'est ta manière de me remettre dans l'ambiance ou quoi ? » souffla-t-il, le ton moqueur.

« Quoi ?

_Alors t'es pas conscient que tu remues les hanches ? »

Izuku se figea net, prenant conscience de la position de ses hanches et de ses jambes. Il était complètement étalé sur Katsuki, les genoux reposant sur les couvertures de part et d'autre de son corps. Si son entrejambe avait commencé à réagir au baiser, il en allait de même pour Katsuki et Izuku pouvait sentir son membre dur contre le sien.

« Je... J'ai pas réalisé que je...

_Tu voulais pas faire un truc tout à l'heure ? On dirait que c'est l'occasion. »

Izuku le dévisagea, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était à cause de ce qu'il voulait faire qu'ils avaient commencés à hausser le ton, pourtant voilà qu'il le proposait de lui-même.

« Mais tu as dit que...

_Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Mais 'faut bien une première fois à tout. Alors je vais juste te laisser utiliser tes doigts. » souffla-t-il, avant d'ajouter, un rictus sur les lèvres. « A condition que tu utilises ta bouche pour autre chose. »

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, hochant aussitôt la tête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se redresser et se rasseoir entre les jambes de Katsuki, tirant son pantalon détaché et son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes.

« Si t'es trop nul, je t'arrête direct par contre ! » reprit-il alors qu'Izuku s'apprêtait à s'abaisser sur son sexe.

« Q-quoi ?

_T'es le Deku qui peut arriver à tout, non ? Alors bosse ! »

Sa fierté en prit un coup et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de se pencher finalement vers le sexe tendu de Katsuki, commençant par le lécher de haut en bas. Il se lécha alors les lèvres avant de prendre son gland en bouche, pour descendre le plus possible sur le membre dans un mouvement lent. Il sentit les hanches de Katsuki remuer sous lui et entama alors un va-et-vient lent, ajoutant sa main pour caresser la base de son sexe qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il entendait vaguement les soupirs de Katsuki, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour vraiment y faire attention. Izuku voulait qu'il prenne son pied pour lui faire oublier ce qui allait suivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant, étant donné qu'il y semblait réfractaire. Comme il l'avait dit, il lui suffisait de bosser pour faire bien les choses et, s'il y arrivait, peut-être pourraient-ils passer à l'étape supérieure. Izuku se demandait comment cela pouvait être, de donner autant de plaisir à Katsuki qu'il lui en avait donné pendant ses chaleurs. Comment cela pouvait être de sentir ses parois de chair autour de son sexe, de l'entendre gémir son nom en lui demandant d'aller plus vite, plus fort ? Est-ce que Katsuki serait d'ailleurs aussi ouvert que lui dans ces circonstances ? C'était difficile à imaginer mais pourquoi pas ?

Une main sur son crâne le fit redescendre sur Terre alors que Katsuki gémissait son nom, la langue d'Izuku glissant contre son sexe. Levant les yeux vers Katsuki, il redressa suffisamment la tête pour relâcher son sexe, avant de porter deux doigts à sa bouche. En le voyant faire, Katsuki détourna aussitôt les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête sur les couvertures.

Contrairement à lui, son corps ne produisait aucune substance pour aider à la pénétration, aussi Izuku devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas le faire souffrir même s'il n'allait utiliser que ses doigts. Il tâcha de bien les enduire de salive avant de les sortir de sa bouche, les dirigeant aussitôt vers l'entrée de Katsuki. Avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec la peau, il reprit son sexe en bouche, effectuant le même mouvement que précédemment. Il garda bien les yeux fixés sur Katsuki pour guetter la moindre réaction, cherchant le signal qu'il attendait.

Les hanches de Katsuki quittèrent le contact des couvertures pour remuer vers le haut et Izuku toucha alors l'anneau de chair, le massant tout d'abord en un mouvement circulaire. Il sentit Katsuki se tendre et, ne sachant pas si c'était en bien ou en mal, il continua délicatement le mouvement, essayant de le prendre un peu plus en bouche pour détourner son attention.

La main toujours sur son crâne lui empoigna les cheveux. Il inséra alors un premier doigt en lui, accélérant le mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe, aidé de sa main gauche. Rien ne lui laissa penser qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de son doigt en lui, aussi l'inséra-t-il doucement jusqu'à la dernière phalange, avant d'effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient le plus lent possible, en contraste avec les mouvements rapides sur son sexe.

« Hmm... Izuku... Nhn... »

Il entendait sa respiration saccadée, il l'entendait gémir à chaque mouvement brusque sur son sexe. C'était encore pire qu'un aphrodisiaque et Izuku regrettait que ses deux mains soient occupées, sinon il serait déjà en train de se caresser lui-même.

Autour de son doigt, la peau semblant se détendre légèrement et il choisit alors de retirer son doigt pour en ajouter un deuxième, sentant cette fois-ci Katsuki se tendre à cause de son geste. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se redresser sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés.

« Je mouille pas moi alors fais gaffe à ce que... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, s'arrêtant net, retenant sa respiration. Izuku venait d'enfoncer ses deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui pour les courber vers le haut. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de ce geste que Katsuki s'était stoppé brusquement. Par curiosité, il refit le même mouvement, se forçant à déglutir lorsqu'il vit Katsuki se mordre la lèvre, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

« Putain, Izuku... »

Les doigts toujours courbés, il reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient lentement, n'arrêtant jamais ses caresses buccales. Il ne vit pas le moment où Katsuki se laissa de nouveau retomber complètement sur son lit, mais il sentit celui où sa main droite se referma une fois de plus sur ses cheveux, l'autre s'accrochant à son épaule comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essayait visiblement d'étouffer ses gémissements mais Izuku pouvait les entendre, comme de la musique à ses oreilles, la voix de Katsuki rendue encore plus suave et enivrante qu'à l'ordinaire. Bercé par sa voix, il ne fit qu'accélérer les mouvements au fur et à mesure, jusqu'au point où Katsuki enroula ses jambes autour de sa tête, entravant légèrement les mouvements de sa bouche. Il tenta de palier au handicap avec les mouvements couplés de ses mains sur et à l'intérieur de lui, sa langue glissant toujours sur le membre brûlant à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Oh putain... Mmm... Izu... Hnn ! »

Il sentit Katsuki se tendre sous lui, ses hanches remuant encore plus rapidement que les mains d'Izuku et il se retrouva le nez contre ses poils pubiens, alors que le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche menaçait de le faire s'étouffer. L'orgasme de Katsuki se propagea finalement en un gémissement étouffé, alors que la main sur son épaule laissait une marque qui allait sans doute être visible pendant plusieurs jours.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Katsuki libéra sa tête de ses jambes qu'il se détacha complètement de lui, retirant bouche et doigts de son corps. Pendant quelques secondes, il admira la silhouette de Katsuki, étendu sur les couvertures, le torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps. Izuku aurait voulu graver cette image à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il aurait voulu se caresser tout en le regardant reprendre son souffle, se répétant que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Mais même si cette idée était tentante, il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Enlève ton pantalon et viens là.

_Q-quoi ? » s'étonna Izuku.

« 'Faut que je me répète ? T'auras rien si tu me fais répéter. » souffla Katsuki avec un sourire moqueur, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

Izuku ne s'était jamais déshabillé aussi vite de toute sa vie. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se retrouvait nu comme un ver, assis sur les hanches de Katsuki, son sexe encore douloureusement tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu avais dit que je n'aurais rien d'autre alors qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Katsuki l'avait attrapé par les hanches avant de glisser sur les couvertures brusquement, sa tête se retrouvant entre les cuisses d'Izuku.

« Ooh ! »

Ce fut la seule chose qui pu s'échapper de la bouche d'Izuku pendant quelques minutes, alors qu'il sentait les lèvres et la langue de Katsuki contre ses testicules, avant de descendre encore plus bas pour aller s'occuper de son entrée humide. Son cerveau sembla se déconnecter alors qu'il basculait la tête en arrière, sa bouche formant probablement un O parfait. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut d'agripper les cheveux de Katsuki de ses deux mains.


	21. Chapter 21

« Quoi ? »

Il s'était retourné vers Katsuki si rapidement qu'il sentit quelque chose craquer dans son cou, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Alors que Katsuki se retournait à son tour vers lui, il porta la main droite à son cou, massant la zone endolorie.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Shouta. » reprit Katsuki en soupirant. « C'était pas prévu alors je veux que tu ailles récolter les écailles de dragon à ma place. Tu peux amener Tenya ou Hitoshi si tu veux, ça risque de faire lourd même pour toi. Ca changera de toute manière pas le fait que je m'en prendrai plein la gueule.

_Attends, ça ne va pas faire jaser si c'est nous qui y allons alors que les membres du clan ne nous... Quoi, tu vas te prendre des réflexions ? Mais... Et comment on est censés les récolter ? Il y a un code pour faire comprendre aux dragons que...

_Sérieux, arrête de parler aussi vite comme ça ! » s'exclama Katsuki. « Je m'en fiche de ce que ces abrutis peuvent penser ! Il va bien falloir à un moment qu'ils se fassent à l'idée que vous êtes là et que vous n'irez nulle part ! C'est justement ça dont je veux parler avec Shouta. » Il s'interrompit un instant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Il y a des sacs et des cornes de dragons dans le débarras. Si vous faites s'entrechoquer deux cornes entre elle, les dragons comprendront et viendront se débarrasser de leurs vieilles écailles. Juste, restez bien en arrière pendant qu'ils le font. »

Izuku hocha la tête, prenant note de toutes les informations fournies. Katsuki était en train d'enfiler ses bottes alors qu'il parlait et il finit par se lever, s'apprêtant à sortir de sa yourte.

« Oh ! Et c'est au même endroit que la dernière fois ? » demanda Izuku. « Là où on a déposé les os ?

_Ouais, c'est là-bas. Les dragons qui seront à proximité préviendront ceux qui sont plus loin dans les montagnes. Ça risque de prendre quelques heures pour avoir tout donc prenez-vous y tôt.

_Je vois... Je pense que je demanderai à Hitoshi. » commença à marmonner Izuku. « Tenya a passé toutes les chaleurs d'Ochako avec elle alors je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre la journée pour se reposer un peu... »

Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Katsuki sortir de la yourte, ce qui le motiva à en faire de même, après avoir enfilé son gilet et ses chaussures. Il était encore tôt mais la plupart de ses amis devaient déjà se trouver sur la place. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était Tsuyu qui devait aider Kyoka avec le bûcher et Yosetsu s'était porté volontaire pour aider Tetsutetsu pour la cuisine.

Arrivé sur la place, il trouva presque tous les membres de sa famille, à l'exception d'Ochako, Tenya et Yuya, qui avaient une excuse pour dormir un peu plus longtemps. Assise à côté d'Hitoshi, Itsuka fit signe à Izuku et il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres ! » s'exclama Itsuka lorsqu'il fut installé. « Alors, tu as survécu malgré tous les bruits et cris autour de toi pendant ces quelques jours ? Tu es juste entre Ochako et Yuya, c'est ça ? »

Izuku se crispa aussitôt. Depuis que les cycles de ses deux amis avaient débutés, il avait passé son temps à s'entraîner, ne voyant que Mina et Eijirou qui avaient été les seuls à le charrier sur le fait qu'il passait ses nuits avec Katsuki. Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait engager la conversation avec ses amis. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il vit Hitoshi et Itsuka renifler dans sa direction, leurs yeux s'agrandissant aussitôt. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, même s'il allait sans doute ressentir le besoin de se justifier.

« Quoi, tu t'es accaparé la yourte de Katsuki pour éviter le bruit ? Ou alors c'était juste une excuse ?

_Hitoshi ! » s'exclama Izuku. « Je... C'était juste pour éviter les bruits et pouvoir dormir tranquille !

_Tu essaies de nous dire qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé ? » demanda Itsuka, le sourire à ses lèvres laissant supposer qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Je... Seulement la première nuit ! Et je...

_Du calme. » l'interrompit Hitoshi. « On est pas là pour te juger et tu le sais. En plus je suis mal placé pour parler... »

Izuku le dévisagea avec un air perplexe, pourtant ce fut Itsuka qui répondit à sa question muette.

« Denki a fait la même chose que toi avec Katsuki. Il a demandé à Hitoshi de l'héberger !

_Quoi ? »

Par moment, il en venait à oublier que Denki et Yuya partageaient la même yourte. Puisque Yuya l'avait utilisé avec Fumikage pour son cycle, il avait bien fallu que Denki trouve une alternative. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir l'idée de se réfugier dans la yourte d'un Alpha, et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

« Moi au moins je peux affirmer qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé. » souffla Hitoshi. « On a pu parler au moins et je pense qu'on en avait bien besoin...

_Mais alors ça veut dire que... Est-ce qu'il va y avoir quelque chose entre vous ou...

_Du moment qu'on a pas l'âge, il ne peut rien se passer. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais il m'a déjà demandé si je pouvais au moins passer ses cycles avec lui. Il nous reste un peu moins de deux ans pour avoir vingt-huit ans tous les deux, alors ça devrait être supportable de n'avoir rien d'autre que ça. »

Izuku hocha distraitement la tête, un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Tout le monde semblait avoir bien intégré cette règle qui faisait qu'aucun couple officiel ne pouvaient se former avant un certain âge. C'était sans doute à cause de Mina, Eijirou et Katsuki qu'il avait eu autant de mal à comprendre que les gestes affectifs étaient aussi compris dans cette conception de couple.

Tsuyu arriva peu après leur apporter leur ration de nourriture avant de s'installer avec eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu non plus depuis quelques jours et elle lui demanda alors s'il voulait aller s'occuper du linge avec Kyoka et elle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku se souvint de ce que lui avait demandé Katsuki.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! En fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Hitoshi, tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Katsuki m'a demandé d'aller recueillir les écailles de dragon que Chiyo utilises pour ses remèdes ! »

Il eut un moment de flottement, où ses trois amis le dévisagèrent pendant un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

« Tu veux dire, faire face aux dragons pour cueillir leurs écailles ? » demanda Hitoshi.

« Non, pas vraiment... Apparemment ils viennent déposer les écailles qu'ils ont déjà faites tomber. Enfin, j'ai compris ça quand Katsuki m'a expliqué.

_Tu es beaucoup trop à l'aise avec ces dragons. » intervint Itsuka, avant de pousser un long soupir. « Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou être impressionnée...

_Tu en as déjà vu plusieurs fois, pas vrai ? » fit Tsuyu. « Tenya a dit à Ochako qu'il avait été impressionné quand il en a vu un la dernière fois. »

Izuku était tellement habitué à voir Deku ou Bakushinchi que parler de dragons était devenu une banalité. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était le seul de tous ses amis à fréquenter des dragons sur une base quasi quotidienne. Pourtant, il se souvenait encore de l'expression d'Ochako et Setsuna lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il avait volé sur le dos d'un dragon. Il se demandait si cela intéresserait tout le monde d'aller rencontrer Deku. Bakushinchi et lui étaient encore affectifs à cause de leur jeune âge, ce qui en faisait de bons spécimens pour habituer ses amis à leur présence. En revanche, il était presque certain que Katsuki refuserait que son dragon serve pour ce genre de stupidité.

« Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez, je pourrais vous présenter mon dragon ! Enfin, Deku !

_Il a même un dragon rien qu'à lui ! Non mais tu entends ça, Tsuyu ? » s'exclama Itsuka, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tsuyu se contenta de se mettre à rire, les mains devant la bouche. En face de lui, Izuku put voir Hitoshi rouler des yeux avant de lever la main vers Itsuka, faisant mine de vouloir la frapper sur la tête.

« Je peux venir si tu veux. » reprit-il alors. « Tant que je sais qu'on est en sécurité au milieu de ces dragons.

_Katsuki m'a demandé de rester à bonne distance. Il n'y a vraiment que mon dragon et le sien qui sont pratiquement domestiqués. Les autres sont vraiment sauvages. L'un d'eux a bien failli me dévorer mais c'était sans doute parce que je n'avais pas encore de tatouage à ce moment-là...

_Tu es drôlement détaché pour quelqu'un qui a failli mourir dévoré. » fit remarquer Tsuyu.

« Ces tatouages ont intérêt à nous garder en sécurité ! » ajouta Hitoshi.

« Aucun d'eux ne nous fera rien avec nos tatouages ! » assura Izuku.

Le sujet changea enfin et tous purent manger tranquillement, ne parlant plus de dragons ou du cycle d'un quelconque Oméga. Itsuka se porta finalement volontaire pour aider Tsuyu et Kyoka avec le linge sale et Hitoshi ne refusa pas d'accompagner Izuku, bien qu'il ne semblait tout de même pas emballé par cette idée. Sachant très bien que son ami n'était pas complètement contre, Izuku le força à le suivre jusqu'au débarras pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de prendre le chemin en direction des montagnes.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'on y aille nous ? » demanda Hitoshi alors qu'ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin de la plaine où ils devaient se rendre.

« Tu veux dire à cause des gens qui nous regardent de travers ? C'est ce que j'ai fait remarquer à Katsuki ce matin mais il m'a assuré que ça ne faisait rien.

_J'en suis pas aussi sûr que ça... Il suffit de voir la tête que ces deux-là ont faite en nous voyant entrer dans la tente seuls... »

Il faisait allusion au couple âgé qu'ils avaient croisés en allant chercher le matériel nécessaire. Izuku ne les avait remarqué que parce que la vieille dame avait laissé échappé une exclamation surprise. Pourtant, Izuku ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux personnes âgées. Il savait parfaitement qu'après un certain âge, les gens avaient beaucoup plus de mal que d'autre avec le changement. Lui-même trouvait que les membres de sa famille et lui avaient plutôt bien réagis malgré les changements auxquels ils avaient dû faire face depuis ces dernières semaines.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait justement en parler avec Shouta. » reprit-il. « C'est pour ça qu'on doit aller dans les montagnes à sa place.

_Oh ? Alors il veut faire valoir ses droits en tant que chef et rétablir la hiérarchie ? Si c'est ça, ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt. Je ne l'imagine pas comme le genre de personnes qui se soucie de ce que les autres pensent. »

Katsuki ne paraissaient en effet pas être ce genre de personnes. Pourtant, en tant que chef, il devait se plier à des règles que ses prédécesseurs et même ses parents avaient établis avant lui. Sans compter qu'il devait souvent répondre de Shouta. Il avait beau être le chef du clan, Izuku ne le voyait pas comme étant quelqu'un de très libre. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de se soucier des gens, mais il faisait tout de même tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que tout le monde se sente à l'aise au sein du clan. Même si des accrochages étaient parfois inévitables.

« Izuku ? T'es en train de fantasmer sur ton grand blondinet là ?

_Hein ? Quoi ? »

Hitoshi ne répondit qu'avec un ricanement et Izuku le foudroya du regard.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la plaine et Izuku sortit les deux cornes de dragon de l'un des grands sacs. Il était en train de se demander par quelle extrémité il devait faire s'entrechoquer les cornes lorsque la voix d'Hitoshi le déconcentra.

« Tu crois que c'est les mêmes cornes qu'utilisent Eijirou et Mina ? Si oui, j'espère qu'ils les lavent bien avant de les remettre dans le débarras.

_Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas y toucher ? S'écria Izuku en se tournant vers lui.

Une fois de plus, il ne lui répondit qu'avec son expression faciale, souriant en coin, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Izuku essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer ce que pouvaient bien faire Eijirou et Mina ensemble, même s'il ne pouvait pas nier que lui-même était curieux sur l'utilisation de ces cornes. Les Omégas sans partenaire les utilisaient vraisemblablement pour tous leurs cycles mais maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins Katsuki comme partenaire définitif, il ne saurait probablement rien sur les sensations qu'elles pouvaient procurer.

Il décida de les attraper par l'extrémité fine avant de les frapper doucement l'une contre l'autre. Le son se répercuta tout autour d'eux mais, pour être certain que les dragons puissent l'entendre, il recommença plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper un autre coup, il fut interrompu par le cri strident d'un dragon qu'il ne put identifier. Il prit cela comme le signal pour se mettre à couvert.

« Allons du côté des arbres ! Je ne pense pas que Deku ou Bakushinchi vont arriver les premiers. »

Et ce fut bien un dragon inconnu qui fit son apparition le premier. Il était aussi grand que Bakushinchi, ses écailles entièrement noires laissant apparaître des reflets verts à la lumière du soleil. Izuku le regarda fixement tandis qu'il se posait sur le bout de terre surélevée, ouvrant sa grande gueule pour cracher des écailles sur le sol.

« Il va falloir ramasser des écailles pleines de bave ? » grinça Hitoshi. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais dit non de suite !

_Si ça peut te rassure, je n'étais pas au courant non plus... »

Le dragon dut les entendre car il tourna la tête dans leur direction, avant de dévier le regard comme si de rien n'était. Avant de s'envoler, il secoua la tête et les épaules, faisant tomber une poignée d'écailles en plus qui joignirent celles au sol.

La même scène se reproduisit plusieurs fois, les dragons finissant par s'enchaîner à tour de rôle. Izuku n'avait jamais su combien de dragons vivaient dans les montagnes et il n'avait jamais songé à demander à l'un des membres du clan. Grâce à aujourd'hui, il comprit qu'il y avait au moins une vingtaine de dragons, peut-être plus si certains n'avaient aucune écaille à leur céder.

Vint finalement le moment où Bakushinchi fit son apparition. Lui aussi tourna la tête dans leur direction après avoir déposé ses écailles, à la seule différence qu'il poussa un cri rauque qu'Izuku prit pour un signe de salut. Regardant autour pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre dragon n'était dans les parages, Izuku sortit de l'orée des arbres pour s'avancer du dragon de Katsuki de plusieurs pas, lui souriant avant de faire un signe de main. Il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, pourtant Bakushinchi laissa échapper un grognement qui ressemblait au ronronnement d'un chat sauvage avant de reprendre son envol.

« Eh, Izuku ! Il y en a un autre là-bas ! » s'exclama Hitoshi.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Deku en haut du précipice, l'endroit même où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Cette fois-ci en revanche, le dragon put s'envoler pour le rejoindre, se posant à une poignée de mètres seulement de lui.

« Tout va bien, c'est mon dragon. » fit Izuku alors que Deku marchait à présent vers lui.

« Quoi, c'est lui ton dragon ? »

Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, la main déjà brandit vers le museau du dragon. Lui aussi se mit à ronronner comme Bakushinchi et ce fut sans doute ce qui rassura Hitoshi. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que son ami n'arrive aux côtés d'Izuku, le questionnant du regard avant d'essayer de lever lui aussi la main vers lui.

« Ca a quand même la classe, un dragon. » souffla-t-il alors.

« Qui a dit le contraire ? »

Au final, ils eurent assez d'écailles de dragon pour contenir dans quatre sacs. Ils en prirent deux chacun, même s'ils étaient un peu lourd pour Izuku et qu'il était convaincu qu'il serait incapable de les porter s'il ajoutait ne serait-ce qu'une seule écaille en plus. A cause du poids, il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour rejoindre le village et ils pouvaient déjà sentir l'odeur du repas en pleine préparation alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la yourte de Chiyo.

« Oh, alors c'est vous deux qui étiez de corvée ? » s'étonna-t-elle en les voyant arriver avec leurs sacs. « Tout s'est bien passé ?

_Pour ma première rencontre avec des dragons, on va dire que ça pouvait être pire. » répondit Hitoshi avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible ! » lui fit remarquer Izuku.

« Merci à vous deux. Vous pouvez les déposer près de la table, je les trierai après le repas. Allons vite rejoindre les autres, j'ai cru comprendre que Katsuki voulait dire quelque chose. »

Ils laissèrent Chiyo passer la première et la suivirent de près en se rendant sur la place avant le début du repas. Comme à son habitude, Katsuki était assis sur le bord du muret, juste à côté d'Eijirou et Mina. Cette fois-ci, Mirio s'était également joint à eux, Nejire et Kyoka non loin du groupe. Izuku et Hitoshi rejoignirent Ochako et Tenya, qui avaient visiblement récupérés du cycle de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda alors Tenya. « Eijirou a laissé entendre que Katsuki avait quelque chose à annoncer. Il t'a dit quelque chose, Izuku ?

_Je sais juste qu'il est allé voir Shouta et que ça semblait concerner les habitants mais...

_Je parie qu'il veut faire valoir ses droits en tant que chef. » l'interrompit Hitoshi, prenant son plateau des mains d'Ochako. « Le fait que certains ne le considèrent pas comme un chef à part entière a dû finir par épuiser le peu de patience qu'il a déjà de base... »

Izuku le frappa sur le bras, le foudroyant du regard, bien que la moitié de ce qu'il venait de dire l'amusait.

Katsuki ne dit finalement rien avant la fin du repas, probablement pour éviter qu'ils n'aient tous à manger froid. La température avait commencé à baisser de quelques degrés depuis une poignée de jours et cela n'allait faire que continuer. C'était sans doute une des dernières occasions qu'ils auraient de manger un repas à bonne température.

Vint finalement le moment où Katsuki se leva et monta sur le muret pour être surélevé. Izuku n'avait d'yeux que pour lui mais tout le monde ne devait pas être comme lui puisqu'il mit un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche, détaillant la place d'un côté à l'autre.

« On va faire les choses simplement pour que tout le monde soit capable de comprendre. » commença-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Et si quelqu'un n'est pas content avec le dénouement, qu'il aille voir ailleurs ! »

Pour le moment, cela ne changeait pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire. Il invitait toujours les membres récalcitrants à partir mais personne ne le prenait aux mots. Il n'avait jamais entendu non plus personne aller se plaindre à Shouta, preuve que Katsuki était un bon chef, ou que tous les villageois étaient juste incapable de se plaindre aux intéressés.

« Je vais juste vous poser une question et vous avez juste à y répondre honnêtement, ou alors vous devrez supporter de vivre avec les conséquences. Qui parmi vous trouve que je fais un bon chef de clan ? »

Izuku ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il dévisagea Katsuki pendant un moment, surpris qu'il demande clairement l'avis des gens de cette manière. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant ses trois amis lever les mains qu'il en fit de même, se retrouvant à faire face avec le rictus moqueur d'Hitoshi lorsque son geste fut un peu trop brusque.

Plus de la majorité des habitants avaient levé la main. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une poignée de vrais détracteurs. En détaillant la place, Izuku put voir des gens grimacer, les mains croisées devant leur corps ou simplement posées sur leurs genoux.

« Alors on est d'accord que les trois quarts d'entre vous me supportent en tant que chef, malgré mon âge et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire qui n'a pas plut à certain. » reprit soudain Katsuki. « Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Cette règle stupide d'âge requis pour être chef, elle va passer aux oubliettes. On a la preuve qu'elle ne sert à rien, alors autant qu'elle disparaisse. Celle qui interdit les Omégas à aller récolter les écailles de dragon et à livrer nos offrandes, elle va suivre le même chemin, aux oubliettes. »

Izuku put entendre des exclamations tout autour de lui au fur et à mesure de sa réplique. Il avait pensé que sa mission avec Hitoshi dans la journée posait problème parce qu'ils venaient d'un clan extérieur de base mais c'était visiblement le fait qu'il soit un Oméga qui avait choqué le couple âgé qu'ils avaient croisés. Même au sein du clan des dragons, il y avait donc des tâches que les Omégas n'avaient pas le droit d'accomplir.

« Et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ce point-là, vous serez ravis d'apprendre que c'est Izuku qui s'est rendu aujourd'hui dans les montagnes pour aller cueillir des écailles. »

D'autres exclamations, puis Izuku sentit des regards braqués sur lui, tandis qu'il foudroyait Katsuki du regard. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Il n'en avait visiblement pas terminé.

« Pour finir, j'ai juste un dernier point à abolir. » reprit-il. « S'il n'y a plus d'âge légal pour être chef, alors il n'y en a pas besoin non plus pour s'unir. Certaines personnes sont clairement assez matures pour choisir un partenaire avant l'âge requis et je suis certain que tout le monde a un exemple en tête. Et si non, vous avez ce couple de l'ancien clan des plaines que tout le monde a dû voir ensemble au moins une fois et qui se sont unis à l'âge de dix-sept ans. »

Il parlait clairement de Tenya et Ochako et Izuku tourna la tête dans leur direction, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'attaque également à cette règle de leur clan. Mais c'était positif. Pas seulement pour Tenya et Ochako, mais aussi pour Eijirou et Mina, voire même pour Mirio, Nejire et Tamaki.

« Tu ne peux pas décider de ça comme ça brusquement ! » s'écria une voix près du bûcher. « C'est pour une bonne raison que nos ancêtres ont fixés ces règles ! »

En tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix, Izuku put reconnaître l'homme qui l'avait déjà foudroyé du regard à plusieurs reprises, une fois de plus aux côtés d'une jeune femme coiffée de deux queues de cheval.

« Et on est en droit de les modifier si elles ne sont plus valables ! » répliqua Katsuki. « Mais si certains d'entre vous y sont vraiment contre, alors vous devez ignorer que Shouta lui-même s'est uni avec Nemuri et Hizashi quand ils n'avaient que vingt-trois ans ! Pourtant ça ne change pas le fait que certains parmi vous adoreraient se plaindre à lui, même déménager dans son village ! »

Sa dernière remarque eut le mérite de faire taire toute protestation. Aussi, reprit-il aussitôt.

« Si vous avez survécu aux débordements affectifs d'Eijirou et Mina, vous pourrez survivre à ce qu'il y ait plus de couples comme eux.

_Euh, Katsuki, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre d'être pris comme exemple comme ça. » intervint Eijirou.

« Pourtant tu vas en être un d'exemple parce que Mina et toi allaient être le premier couple que je vais faire unir.

_Q-quoi ? » s'exclama Mina.

« Et ne me faites pas me répéter ! Je vous laisse deux jours pour vous préparer

_Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi aussi vite ? » demanda Eijirou, s'étant levé sous le choc.

Izuku pouvait lui aussi dire qu'il avait un choc, mais il était surtout content pour ses deux amis qui allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble sans que personne ne puisse rien en dire. Il était en train de sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Katsuki et sa respiration se coupa malgré lui.

« Parce que je suis obligé d'officier la première union et qu'il va falloir une bonne semaine avant qu'Izuku ne se décide à faire sa demande comme un Oméga digne de ce nom. »

A côté d'Izuku, Ochako laissa échapper une exclamation hystérique. Il sentit la main d'Hitoshi sur son épaule. Il avait beau être conscient de la moitié des choses qui se passaient autour de lui, Izuku était incapable de détourner le regard de Katsuki, qui affichait le rictus moqueur qui pouvait être considéré comme sa caractéristique première.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'il se leva brusquement avant de courir en direction de Katsuki pour se jeter dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière.

« Abruti de Kacchan ! Quand je pense que tu étais sur le point de me repousser il y a seulement quelques jours !

_T'es aussi nul que moi en communication alors essaies pas de me rejeter la faute ! » souffla Katsuki au creux de son oreille, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de lui.

Izuku pouvait entendre des sifflements tout proches, qu'il associa malgré lui à Eijirou et Mina. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers eux, se détachant suffisamment de Katsuki pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux et il n'avait aucune envie de faire attention à toutes les personnes qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.


End file.
